The Other Max
by karslavon
Summary: Life is Strange complete reboot. Max takes some twisted decisions, she will follow her teenager instincts and she will fall in love, to finally discover her true self. [DarkMax] [Marshfield] [Pricefield] [Amberfield] [Amberpricefield]
1. Awakening - Introducing Logan

The idea of dropping into that snob party doesn't attract me at all. In my short teenager life, I've never been interested in those events where the alleged top students get high with every possible type of pill and the high-priced outfit wearing girls take the opportunity to flirt with every boy alive. But I had no choice: my friend Kate just sent me a certainly disturbing text message:

 _"Max, I'm at the Vortex Club Party. This is no good, I've a bad feeling about this and I'm starting to feel dizzy. I'm having trouble typing. xoxo"_

Poor Kate. I look like the coolest party girl in comparison with her. I wondered what the heck was my new meek, good Christian and flawless student friend doing in a place like that… it was like putting a sheep inside a lion's cage. No idea of who convinced Kate for being there, but I bet she begun to faint after the first cup of wine due to the lack of habit, lost her nerves and sent me that alarmist text message. To be honest, I think nothing really worrying is going on… but I must make sure. What are friends for if not for rescuing you from situations where a crowd of perverted boys undress you with their eyes. I haven't got any better plans for this Saturday night anyways. Let's rock, Supermax.

I left my room, got out of the dormitories and started moving to the party. There was barely a brief walk between me and my destination since the event was taking place in the academy itself, specifically in the swimming pool where the water sports crew train. Welcome to Blackwell Academy: a place that proclaims itself to be the most prestigious educational center in Arcadia Bay, Oregon, and, at the same time, its principal allows that kind of degrading parties to happen. The academic year just started a few weeks ago, and I'm still getting used to the senior student's life, but one of the first things you learn when you arrive here is that there is some very influential people who have full control over all the city's institutions. That includes, of course, our beloved academy. And if you add to the formula the fact that the son of one of those influential people is an honorary student and he takes the lead in all that Vortex Club stuff, you tie up all the loose ends. I could talk all night about Blackwell Academy and its wildlife, but I'd rather leave it for another moment. Moreover, I've just arrived in the central courtyard, near to the swimming pool entrance, and all I want now is to meet Kate, take a deep breath and return to my room as soon as possible.

I looked disgusted as I stood in front of the entrance: I could hear the thunderous electronic music resonating from the other side of the door. Man, I can't stand that kind of music, but I suppose that's the norm in events like this. It would be incredible to party somewhere in this town while listening to Coldplay or Artic Monkeys, but you can keep on dreaming, Max. I took a deep breath before crossing the entrance threshold.

"Wowser…" I said to myself feeling out of place and looking at every corner. "So this is a Vortex Club party."

I felt like an alien during my first footsteps: all the hall was dark, except for those flashing lights that leave you blind; a deafening volume that doesn't let you have a conversation if not shouting loudly, and people dancing to the music both inside and outside of the pool. I was surprised at the big number of students who were partying tonight: even several photography classmates I didn't expect to see here at all, like introverted Daniel, library rat Alyssa, or even science nerd Brooke… I never thought I could see her having fun any other way apart from doing experiments with test tubes or flying her drone over the campus. While I kept moving along the area, some guys stopped dancing and looked at my direction with a weird face. I suppose it isn't the most common thing in the world for the usual Vortex Club audience to spot here a girl with sneakers, grey common hoody and no makeup. Fuck you all, as if I give a shit about what you think about my clothing. I kept moving on, looking at every place searching for Kate, but I was out of luck. I crossed the entire place, beginning from the wardrobe, passing through the swimming pool border, to reach what appeared to be some kind of VIP zone, delimited by a sleazy curtain. No one seemed to be monitoring the entry and there weren't any other places left to look into, so I drew back the curtain without any cover and I sneaked in.

So, the Vortex Club even have a VIP zone... I wondered if their list of activities includes any other thing apart from organizing parties where their members drink and get high like tomorrow is the end of the world. I heard they were founded in the Reagan era as a new wave rebellion against the yuppie forces or something like that, but they degraded becoming what they are now. In any case, it seems that the only way to become a popular student in Blackwell is being part of the club. Sure, they can sit and wait for me to join.

The atmosphere inside the VIP zone has a slightly different touch: Chill Out music was playing and people's behavior were stranger. There they were the club's hardcore members: snooty queen Victoria and her friends (that rather seemed to be her minions) and various members of the Bigfoots: the academy football team. Some couples were making out, some others stayed in a nirvana state of mind where they didn't even notice me, and the rest just danced at a slower pace. For a moment, I thought about pulling my inseparable instant camera out of my bag and take a couple of pictures, but I discarded the idea right away. Despite my obsession for photographing almost everything around me, I think I'm making an exception now: I'll rather not capture what I'm seeing tonight and not obscure the perception I have about my classmates.

I looked in every direction, but Kate wasn't there either. Suddenly, a familiar voice interrupted my search.

"Hey, Max! What are you doing here?"

I gritted my teeth. Damn.

"Hi, Logan. Uh… you haven't seen Kate around here, haven't you?"

"I'll talk after you shake that booty for me, sweetie!"

I'm gonna puke. Logan is the typical chunky bully boy every American educational center has. After leaving her ex-girlfriend pregnant and abandon her, now he goes through life trying to hook up with every girl alive. The crème de la crème, you can tell. Maybe he can fool someone who is impressed by the fact that he plays on the football team, but I'm not that kind of girl. Furthermore, he didn't look especially handsome to me, and I don't like his preppy clothes he's wearing tonight.

"Stop it, Logan. I need to find Kate right now. It's important."

"Why don't you ever want to see me, Max? You are hot! C'mon, let's party together." His hands were heading dangerously to my hips. I stopped him cold turkey.

Hot. Hah. I consider myself to be an ordinary girl and I don't like to be the focus of people's attention. I'm not tall, I always dress in a casual way, and I don't dye my medium-length brown hair with any weird color. I've never been a person particularly concerned about the physical aspect, but I'm not wasting any time trying to explain this to Logan. He isn't gonna change.

"Logan, you're drunk. And I don't wanna see you because you're such a dick. You bailed on Dana right when she needed you the most, and now you are trying to mack on me. Are you proud of yourself?"

"Oh, wow, so the hipster girl gets all cocky! Girls like you turn me on. We'll have a great time tonight, Max…"

As he spoke, he was pushing me against the wall. He had bloodshot eyes and a blank stare. I started to panic.

"I have to go." I looked away searching for an exit. "Goodbye, Logan."

"You are not going anywhere" He put his hands on the wall blocking my way out. "Tonight, I'll enjoy some Max, and nothing can change my mind!"

I had no room to make any moves. Before I could do anything to prevent it, Logan's robust arms got me and he began to touch my crotch without any warning.

"No!" I shouted, but no one could hear me. As he rubbed his filthy fingers energetically against my intimate parts, Logan covered my mouth with his free hand and stuck his perverted gaze on me. There was nothing I could do, I was completely at his mercy. Please, someone help me.

I was about to cry hopeless when the strangest phenomenon I've seen in my entire life occurred: suddenly, time stood still, without any reasonable explanation: as if all the clocks at once had decided to step on the brakes, and then reverse, going counter-clockwise. I witnessed how all the actions just happened were unraveled one by one at high speed. Logan's hand got off my crotch, he ceased to hold me, and he went backwards to reach the position where he was before he harassed me. Once I was safe again, time flow returned to normal. Logan was going his own way, as if I've never been here.

"What the fuck did just happen? Did I just… rewind time?"

Leaning against the wall where Logan abused me, I tried to catch my breath as I tried to figure out a reasonable explanation of what had just happened. It makes completely no sense: I'm not dreaming and I'm not stoned like everyone around me seems to be. What's wrong with you, Max? Did you just become totally insane?

"Hey, Max! What are you doing here?"

Same phrase. Same character. Interrupting my thoughts, Logan spotted me again, causing it to repeat exactly the same scene that happened a moment ago. Gawd, man, give me a break…

"You damn bastard, you're gonna pay for this!" my physical presence is not impressive and my voice is rather soft, but I tried to sound as threatening as I could. "I'll cut your dick in slices, you motherfucking bully!"

During a split-second Logan looked confused by my sudden words, but his face instantly changed, turning violent.

"Who are you calling bastard, bitch?" He grabbed me by the neck and imprisoned me against the same wall again. "Come over here, you and I are going to have some fun…"

No. Not again. No fucking way. Wishing to escape from there, I closed my eyes and focus all that I could. To my surprise and relief, exactly the same thing happened again: time began to run backwards, and all the actions that just took place undid one by one as if I was rewinding an old video tape: Logan released his hand from my neck and turned back to his original position.

"Am I… a magician?" I looked at my hands, skeptical. "What the hell is going on?"

Everything happened at the speed of light and I didn't have time to process it, but one thing is clear: I must break this loop right now. You can reflect about all the recent developments later, Max, but now, the priority is running away from here right now. Unfortunately, as soon as I began my plans to break out, I realized it was impossible to escape from my position without that damn jock spotting an eye on me: Logan, for the third time, approached me. Dude, is this for reals? you gotta be kidding me.

"Hey, Max! What are you do…?"

"Hey, Logan" I didn't let him finish his sentence. Now I'm really mad and pissed off. My eyes shined with rage, and I had to do something right now. "What are you doing tonight, handsome?"

"Wow! I can't believe Max, the self-absorbed hot chick from photography class, is talking to me! Wanna party, sweetie?"

"I'm thinking in something more… intimate. Don't you know of a place when you and I could… you know, be more comfortable?"

"I love your style, Max! Just behind that door there's a room where we can chill for a while… you'll see."

"Take me there, big boy…" I winked. Probably, that asshole thought the fire in my eyes came from desire. I amazed myself playing that slutty role, but I doubt that was the most surprising fact tonight. After all I went through, two moons could show up over the sky, and I wouldn't give a shit.

Hand by hand, Logan led me to the room he just pointed out. What's the plan now, Max? Think about it: you don't have the physical strength to beat Logan up. Make a scheme and get rid of him now, or you will be doomed to repeat the same infinite loop for all eternity. Luckily, when we crossed the door's threshold, the light bulb over my head lit up. I think I got it! I just hope that my newly acquired power to rewind time remains intact… or I'll be so screwed up.

The room looked like some sort of office, with its typical carpet, couch, desk and display case. I had never been here inside, but my first impression is that it's got the same wealthy and snooty style as the rest of the club.

"Okay, so we are here… You, me, and no one else around… Do you want me to turn the lights off or…?"

"There's no need." I answered. "I want you to see clearly everything what happens in this room."

Logan made a foolish face that made me want to kick it.

"You're amazing, Max. Come to me, I've been wanting you since the school year begun…

Without letting me react, that lame bully struck me, giving me a disgusting kiss while blatantly brushing my breasts with both hands. Hold on a while, Max. The show has just begun.

Barely a minute passed when the asshole lifted my t-shirt and awkwardly removed my bra, leaving me naked from the waist up, and then he continued with his fondling. You better enjoy it, bastard, because it will be the last thing you do.

"You turn me on so much, Max…"

To my surprise, in the middle of the action, I moaned. What's the matter, Max? Are you even enjoying that lewd tinkering? I must admit that despite his awkwardness, it was pleasant in some way: Logan has sturdy football player's arms and big, manly hands. After a while, he shifted from using his hands to use his mouth, and I felt his tongue around my tits from top to bottom, as his hands begun to fiddle around my crotch area. That dickhead almost made me distract from the plan. My nipples hardened and I had to admit I wasn't exactly dry down there. Maybe I leaped too much into this flighty slut role? For a few minutes, I let myself go, but fortunately, when I noticed I was beginning to move my hips and moan, I regained my sanity and planted my hand on his chest in order to stop.

"I want you to lie down on that couch now."

"At your service, Miss…"

Wake up, Max. You are eighteen, beyond making out with some boys, you didn't have any sexual relations yet, and it's clear this is the most twisted imaginable situation to start having it. I don't know why the fuck I'm even considering it, but, for a moment, that son of a bitch clouded my mind. I better focus on my goal: even if I can rewind my actions, I very much doubt I can do it with my memories.

With his usual stoned boy awkwardness, Logan took off his trousers without asking me whether I'd like to see him in his underwear and he laid down on the couch.

"What are you waiting for, bae? C'mon, show me that little pussy… I bet you use it better than your friend did."

All the alarms inside my body raised at once.

"What do you mean 'my friend'? Are you talking about Kate?"

"Yeah, that one. She seemed so vanilla, but she really is a crazy little bitch when you help her out with a little dose…"

"You banged Kate!? Where is she now?" I think I'll break my teeth if I keep squeezing them the way I was doing.

"And I wasn't the only one. That slut really likes cock, you know."

I squeezed my trembling fist until I got hurt with my own nails.

"Tell me where she is. Now."

"Whatever. Last time I saw her, she was with Nathan. Well, are we gonna fuck, or what?"

Nathan Prescott. Could not be other than the disturbed daddy's boy who thinks he owns the entire academy, the one who orchestrates all this Vortex Club shit and, unfortunately, also my classmate. Logan's testimony was totally devastating, but after knowing that Kate may be with that psycho, I do not expect anything good. I must end this as soon as possible.

"Sure we're gonna fuck, hottie. Just wait for me to take the condom out of my bag…"

The preliminaries are over: now let's talk serious business. Both angry and nervous, in topless, with the lights on showing that douche an image of me that very few men have seen, I dug into my bag. I'm not carrying any condom and I knew it perfectly: that wasn't what I'm looking for. At the speed of light and begging for that to work, I started the masterplan I made up on my way from the VIP area to this room: I grabbed a bottle of perfume made of glass I carried on my bag and I threw it against Logan's face with all my strength. Bull's eye! Preceding with a loud sound, the bottle burst into his face, breaking into pieces.

"What have you done to me, damn bitch!" shouted Logan desperately in a broken voice. Glass scraps stabbed in her cheeks and forehead causing him several cuts and making him bleed. The perfume inside the bottle soaked all over his head, irritating his eyes. That jerk now looked pathetic, writhing on the couch, screaming like a baby, and hands stained with blood covering his face.

I was stunned as I watched my sadistic performance, but you can't stay there paralyzed in fear now, Max: you got him. You better achieve it within the first try: who knows if you'll be able to rewind again. It's now or never!

Without losing a single second and drawing strength out of the heat of the moment, I grabbed the fire extinguisher that was hanging near the room's door, and began beating Logan's head with it ad nauseam, completely out of me while I screamed in anger and heard the metallic sound of the extinguisher denting more and more with each blow. I looked like a damn psychopath while doing it, and the most disturbing fact was that a part of me enjoyed it. The half-naked asshole couldn't defend himself at any moment and had no room for maneuver. I didn't count how many times I hit him, but after a few strokes I noticed that he stopped moving. I can tell I killed him, for sure. Between gasps, I let the fire extinguisher with bloodstains hit the floor.

"I hope you liked the way I fucked you, motherfucker."

Welcome to dark side, Max Caulfield. What can I say…? only ten minutes ago, I suffered an attempted rape and I discovered that I can go back in time. That said, being a killer doesn't seem that bad. Frightened, I tried to assimilate the situation while putting on again my bra and t-shirt, but my analytical capacity wasn't at its best. After looking at Logan's disfigured face and being about to vomit, I begged my newly acquired power to remain intact. Here I go: just focusing on my wish, and helping me with a gesture extending the palm of the hand towards the front, I rewound. Logan's face recomposed, he put on his shirt and trousers again (thank God) and he went backwards out of the room, leaving me alone.

I dropped in the couch and snorted in relief. Thank goodness... I don't know what I'd do if it wouldn't work, but clearly I don't want to become a murderer persecuted by the law the rest of my life. My poorly developed plan surprisingly came out perfectly: I had my inner revenge, Logan would never know, and I can escape smoothly from this room without him approaching me. It'll be my dirty little secret.

My whole body shuddered. So, I do have a supernatural power. So many questions came up to my head… Why me, and why now? Isn't it an oversized burden for just a young teenager student? I looked at the palm of my trembling hand, frightened but at the same time euphoric, thinking of the world of possibilities that had opened up to me from now on. C'mon, Max… be positive. Think about it: you're the boss now. You can control time, the entire world is at your service. I was dying to experiment and discover how far I could reach with my new superpowers, but I still have one task to do. Night is young, so do I, and I have a crucial mission to complete: rescuing my friend Kate.


	2. Reunion - Introducing Chloe

Before leaving the room where I became a murderer on an alternate timeline, I took a few minutes to catch my breath and slow down my heartbeat. I also took the opportunity to take my instant camera out of my bag and calm my selfie craving. Whether it leads to something good or bad, you must remember this day, Max. Your life may change forever from now on.

When I felt ready, I got up and headed to the room's exit, prepared to begin my mission: I have to find out where is Nathan, the most notorious face on the Vortex Club, whatever it takes. I don't have a plan, but I'm sure I'll make through this with the help of my brand new ability to travel back in time. Let's jam.

I opened the door slowly and that music echoed again inside my eardrums in an unbearable volume. I glanced around and noticed the picture was not too flattering: none of the people currently partying at the VIP zone are exactly best friends with me. Arrogant Victoria, wearing what would probably be the latest fashion in Paris, is close to be my archenemy. There they were Victoria's minions too: Taylor and Courtney, with whom I don't get much better. The rest were the remaining members of the Bigfoots team, or merely complete strangers. Fortunately, Logan stayed at a generous distance from me.

I wandered around the VIP zone for a few seconds feeling completely lost, when I noticed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Sorry, do you know where…? Max!?"

"Chloe!?"

Out of all the people I could remotely imagine meeting at a Vortex Club party, she was by far the person I expected the less.

What can I say about Chloe Price… she meant all for me during my childhood. To be honest, I should confess I was lying when I first said that I'm a newcomer to Arcadia Bay. I was born and raised here, but my family and I moved to Seattle when I was thirteen and I was living there until my recent comeback a few weeks ago. During my childhood, here in Arcadia Bay, Chloe and I were best friends. We made everything together. It would be precious to say that the reason I came back was Chloe, but I wouldn't be being honest: the real reason is that Blackwell Academy has a recognized prestige in artistic studies, especially in photography, and the classes are taught by Mark Jefferson, famous photographer all over America with an impeccable trajectory. I have a great admiration for him, he excels in his attention to the students and also, he's handsome. I was lucky, Blackwell accepted my application for access, so here I am: back to my roots… with a scholarship, becoming a professional artist and living in a student residence. I know I should have contacted Chloe before. I hate myself for not doing that, and I can't even make any convincing excuse. I guess I was afraid of her reaction after my departure. Or maybe my fear was that nothing would be the same again after all the time passed. Looking at her peculiar outfit, I may had a point.

I think I recognized my childhood friend just because I could look directly at her face, but probably if I had seen her from the distance I would think she's was a punk town girl I have nothing to do with. Her hair was completely dyed blue, she wore black jacket and beanie, ripped jeans, pendants, bracelets… Dude, what a messy look. When did she start to change her appearance so much? I can't say that I looked the same way as when I was thirteen either, but she feels like a completely different person now.

"Holy shit! What are you doing here, Max!?" Her expression wasn't exactly joyful. Her face looked both surprised and skeptical while she shook her arms. I felt small. She had always been taller than me, but she had experienced a great growth spurt.

"Hi, Chloe. I… it's a long story. To be honest, you catch me in a really weird moment… and I need to find someone as soon as possible."

"I see... you keep running away from me. Just as the last five years. Not a single call, nor a single hella text message. Great, Max."

I didn't know what to say. That's what you get when you don't have any excuses. And this isn't the best moment to come up with one.

"C'mon, don't give me the guilty face," continued Chloe giving me no time to answer, "at least, pretend you are glad to see me."

"I'm seriously glad to see you, Chloe. And my parents didn't decide to move just to screw you up. I… was going to contact you as soon as I settled down. I came back in Arcadia Bay just a few days ago, and today is probably the strangest day in my life. Our reunion must be the last straw."

"Yes, it's been that kind of day." Chloe looked away with half a smile. "So, what are you doing at this spoilt brats' party?"

"I'm looking for a friend, and I think she may be in trouble. I need to find her right now."

"I won't be surprised. The punkasses behind this Vortex Club crap are bad news, Max. You should get away from them. Actually, I'm looking for someone too. If it were not for that, I wouldn't step on this shitty party nor even high."

"So… who are you looking for?"

"Nathan Prescott." I raised my eyebrows as I listened to Chloe. "I have, let's say, some business with him."

Is Chloe searching for Nathan too? In what kind of troubles are she getting into? Everybody knows that if you have 'some business' with Nathan, it equals weapons, drugs or money involved. I worried.

"I'm afraid I know him. He is my classmate. I'm looking for him too, I believe that he is with my friend now… and yes: Nathan is the perfect definition for bad news."

Chloe looked worried. She probably felt the same way as I felt when she mentioned Nathan. It was good to know that despite the pass of the years, I could still read my friend's face.

"You've changed a lot, Max. I hope you're not messing around with bullshit..."

"Look who's talking. You now look like something out of a Sex Pistols gig."

We laugh. I'm glad after overcoming the awkward initial moment, my reunion with Chloe seemed to end up being positive. It was such a coincidence that we met again in a place like this, and also looking for the same person.

"Welcome home, Max." said Chloe when she stopped laughing. "Let's go outside. You have so much to tell…"

"Indeed, I do have so much to tell."

If you only know, Chloe…

We walked together towards the exit that led to the courtyard of the academy. We were greeted by a dark midnight sky with a crescent moon on it. Chloe, illuminated by a street lamp located about ten feet to her right, leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette.

"Ew. At least, switch to e-cigs." I made a disgusted face.

"I hope you don't lecture me for every move I make, Max. Yes, I've changed. People change. And I'm not proud of everything I've done lately."

True, that badass pose fits very well with Chloe. Shortly before I moved to Seattle, his father died. I suppose it's not easy to digest two of the main columns in your life like the parental figure and the best friend disappear suddenly and almost at the same time. I don't blame her. In fact, I felt guilty.

"Well, not that I can say much about others. This night I discovered that I'm not a saint."

"You…? I can hardly imagine you doing anything wicked. I still can see you playing innocently the home couch is a pirate ship. But, as I said, people change. I'm listening, Max."

I hesitated for a moment whether to tell my story to Chloe or not. After all, I just met her after five long years and I partly felt that I was talking to a stranger. But finally, I decided not to keep it all inside. I don't know what happened to Chloe, but I know she's still my best friend inside, and that will never change. Moreover, I believe that in my delicate situation it's convenient for me to have an ally nearby.

"How can I say this... you'll think I'm crazy, Chloe, but... just an hour ago, at the Vortex Club party... I realized I can go back in time."

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Aha. So, you're really looking for Nathan for party supplies. Tell me, Max, what kind of drug are you on? Coke, crystal, acid…? "

"Stop it, Chloe. I know it may sound weird, but it's true. I guess the only way to make you believe me is by showing it to you."

"I see." The disbelief levels on Chloe's face were epic. "And how exactly are you gonna show me you can go back in time, Supermax?"

"Let's see…" I remained thoughtful for a while. "I can tell you something that only you and nobody else knows."

"I doubt it. So, tell me what I was doing on September twenty-fifth in the morning." Chloe kept puffing her cigarette calmly.

"Uh… you ditched class, hung out with your friends and drank beer." I said the first thing that crossed my mind. No matter whatever I say, her answer will be the key.

"Terrible, Max. I don't even go to class: I got kicked out of Blackwell. For your information, and consider yourself privileged to tell you, on the twenty-fifth of September in the morning I was hooking up with Justin in his parents' bed. What a disappointment, Max. Your deals with Nathan make you flip out. I didn't expect this from you."

"Justin? You mean that pothead skater from Blackwell?" I made a gossiper face. I didn't care about Chloe's logical negative reaction. I'll prove I'm right now.

"Yeah, that Justin. I know it's not something to be too proud of, but you're getting a lot worse off with your little drug problem, huh?"

Okay, that's enough information. I hope my power to rewind still worked. With my gesture putting my right hand towards, I settled for it. It was funny to see how Chloe smoked backwards at high speed, and her cigarette regenerated instead of being ignited. I resumed time just when Chloe dared me:

"I doubt it. So, tell me what I was doing on September twenty-fifth in the morning."

"You were hooking up with that Justin skater from Blackwell in his parents' bed. He should be ditching class that day. You not, because you got kick out from Blackwell."

Chloe dropped her cigarette to the ground and froze.

"H… how could you possibly knew that? Holy shit! But… no, I can't be. It must be that Justin ass talked too much and told you." Chloe's hand went to her chin and stood with confused expression. "Let's see, I need something more convincing. Something that's completely impossible for you to guess... that's it! Tell me the underwear I'm wearing right now."

That's the naughty Chloe I grew up with. As a child, she has always been premature and bolder than me. Even when she was only thirteen, she had already kissed some boys while I didn't. In some way, her request fits her character.

"Hello Kitty panties and a pink bra." Whatever, no matter what I say.

"Ha, ha! You must be hella insane if you really think I'm wearing that! Now, seriously, Max. You're a fraud. You were lucky once, but I'm not falling for that again."

"And... aren't you telling me what you're really wearing?" I hoped the same method I used a moment ago worked again. If not, I'll be doomed.

"You wish. I'd normally have no problem, but I'm not telling you for trying to play tricks on me. And now let's talk about your little drug problem…"

Shit, it didn't work. And now I'm having a bummer trying to figure out what underwear is Chloe wearing. What can you do, Max? Threatening or forcing is not an option. Not with her.

"C'mon Chloe…" Okay, now I have to come up with something again. "Now I'm curious about what you are wearing and you can't leave me like this... Look, I can tell you mine: I'm wearing white panties and a green bra."

I blushed as I spoke. Anyway, fuck modesty, shame, and fuck everything. I'll rewind later and problem solved. I think Chloe was freaking out more now than when I guessed her adventure on September twenty-fifth.

"Max, you're freaking nuts. What the hell do you intend with this?"

"You don't… find me attractive, is that?" I got closer to Chloe at a dangerously short distance, making eyes at her.

"Max, this is hella weird, you're scaring me…" Chloe tried to step back, but the wall was just behind her.

Now let's get into real action. Taking advantage of Chloe being trapped between me and the wall, I kissed her lips.

"Max…!"

To my surprise, she didn't refuse me, but she was all surprised and nervous. My aim was just finding out what underwear is she wearing, but, knowing I can rewind later, I made the experiment of using my tongue to play with Chloe's. The most surprising part is that... it was not unpleasant at all. So it was, that I remained kissing her against the wall for about a minute while I grabbed her by the waist. When I released her, her face was all red and she could barely look into my eyes.

"Max, you're fucking insane, but… uh… I liked it."

"So, now, are you gonna tell me what underwear are you wearing?" I whispered her in a seductive way.

"Uh… well… maybe I'll show you something later. This is weird, Max, and you are going really fast…"

"Tell me. Please, please, please…" Leaning against her, I practically planted her mouth in her ear and continued in whispers. "That would turn me on so much…"

You are so good playing that slut role, Max. Get worried. For reals.

"I give up. I'm wearing a black bra and a purple G-string. Nothing special. This is embarrassing, Max. You can tell I'm not a prude, but you are at a higher level!"

That's enough. Let's rewind. I must admit it was really fun, but poor Chloe… she looked so nervous…

"That's it. Tell me the underwear I'm wearing right now" I resumed time just when Chloe pronounced this words.

"You are wearing a black bra and a purple G-string".

"I… I have no words, Max. That's amazeballs! How could you do that?"

"Easy: you told me what you were wearing, I went back in time with the fact learned, and I give you the correct answer."

"Holy fucking shit! You really are Supermax!" Chloe was euphoric. "Hey, and did I just told you the underwear I was wearing? So easy, no persuasion?"

"Yup. You just told me."

"Oh… well, I feel it's not like me to just tell you that. But if you say so..."

Bad Max. Lying is not good. But I must learn to separate my real self from my parallel ones as a product of my time travel gaps. Actually, I'm not the horny Max who seduced Chloe a moment ago. Or so I think…

"No fucking way! With that power… you are invincible!" Chloe kept fidgeting while stepping in both directions. "Let's go out there and exploit those powers! We are unstoppable!"

"Chloe, stop it. I told you I got this power just an hour ago. I have no idea where it came from, if it will last forever, or if it has any side effects."

"C'mon, Max. It can't be coincidence that just after you get that power, we encounter after five years and even looking for the same person! It has to be one of those predestined fate shit, even the biggest jackass would notice. Let's go for Nathan together!"

"By the way, why were you looking for Nathan? What are you up to?"

"Vengeance." Chloe's expression became more serious. "I didn't want to tell anyone, but you are different, Max. That bastard deceived me. I met him in a bar and I saw that he was a spoilt rich kid. I tried to get something out of him, but..."

"But, what? What has Nathan done to you?" Chloe's voice turned so severe that I worried.

"But he fooled me. We went to his room in Blackwell dormitories and... I can barely remember anything. He should put something in my drink. The only thing I remember is opening my eyes lying on the floor and he standing in front of me, smiling with a camera in his hand."

I knew Nathan is a guy you don't want to have around, but I didn't figure out he could be so upsetting. That's a pity: as my classmate, I know his portfolio, and I think he has some artistic qualities. Now, discovering he drugged Chloe and who knows what else, he makes my inner demon raise. You're dead, Nathan. You're fucking with the wrong girls.

"When I got up, I managed to kick him and I could run away," Chloe continued. "I have no idea what she did to me while I was drugged on the floor, but I swear I'll find out. That bastard will speak, you'll see. And if he has any picture of me, I'll stick it in his rich bitch ass" Chloe breathing was accelerating as she spoke. "So, Max, who's that friend of yours you're looking for and why is she with Nathan?"

"It's my friend Kate. She's my mate in art class and we get along well since the school year begun. She texted me moments ago saying she was here at the party and almost asking for help. The only thing I found inside is that she may be with Nathan and I've got a bad feeling about that."

"Kate Marsh? I know her. She's cool. A Little naive, but cool. You have a point having a bad feeling, Max. We should look for Nathan right now: I don't want Kate to go through the same experience. But... do you have any clue where she might be?"

"No, but… I'll find out. Come with me."

I was on fire. I took Chloe's wrist and brought her back to the party. I entered without hesitation through the door that led directly to the VIP area and walked with a surprising self-confidence. The picture wasn't much different than when we left. I scanned the room for a while like a predator picking her victim, and after a few seconds, I decided: sitting on a couch placed in a corner was Hayden, another one of the brawny Bigfoots boys. I don't dislike him as much as Logan, but he can't get rid of being another dick: he, instead of trying to mack every girl, gets high like if the sun wouldn't rise tomorrow. There he was, escorted by a couple of girls that seemed even more wasted than him. In fact, one of them was completely lifeless, lying down on the next couch to the right. I sensed that Hayden might know where Nathan is: I found them several times chatting in the hallways of the academy. In addition, it should be piece of cake to make him talk being so stoned: it was perfect. I told Chloe to leave that to me, so she just stared at my performance a few feet away with her arms folded. Here we go, Max. What's the worst thing that can happen?

"Hi, Hayden. How are you doing tonight?"

"Heyyy, look, up in the sky, it's Max, here to save the party! Wanna a quick hit?"

Confirmed: he's totally zonked out. This should be easy.

"No. I need to find Nathan. Do you know where is he?"

"Me too! He's supposed to be bringing us some special party favors. C'mon Max, join us and chill with me and these hotties. Try to have fun sometime!"

I'm in a rush and not really in the mood for subtlety. With my arms akimbo and leaning slightly towards him, I said in my most threatening voice:

"Now listen, you asshole: I know Nathan is with Kate. I know you and your people are up to something, and I don't trust you a piece of shit. Speak now, or you will face the consequences." Evidently, that bravery came out from the fact that I know I can rewind later.

Hayden jumped up after hearing my threats with very unfriendly face.

"Face the consequences? So show me, what consequences, fucking nerdy bitch?"

"Max! What the fuck are you doing!?" even Chloe, with frightened face, had to take action.

I admit that I panicked. Hayden doubled me in size and I had nothing to do against him, even with Chloe's help. All right, Max, you fucked up. That's what you get when you get cocky without measuring the implications. But it's ok: not in vain I have the power to rewind. If I let go another couple of seconds, Hayden would probably smack me to death, so, I went back again to the moment when I greeted him. Geez, I just wanted to try different methods, but it's well known that you can attract more flies with honey than with vinegar... anyways. Round two.

"Hey Hayden! How are you doing tonight, cutie?"

"Heyyy, look, up in the sky, it's Max, here to save the party! Wanna join us, sweetie?"

"Uh… sure" I accepted the invitation, not totally convinced. I sat in the couch next to Hayden. "Look, I…"

"You have to try this, Max! It makes you fucking high! Take a hit."

I stopped Hayden arm when he was offering me his drugs.

"Actually," I stared into his eyes and used a velvety voice. "I'm wondering if you could make me a big, big favor, Hayden."

"Sure, hottie. Tell me, and I'll see what can I do for you."

"It's that… that's embarrassing, but I…"

I lowered my forehead and played with my index fingers. I was acting like a shy, silly little girl. Since when are you so good as an actress, Max?

"Don't be afraid… just tell me, Max." Hayden leaned closer to me. His left arm brushed my right one.

"It's that…" I laid my hand on his shoulder and whispered to his ear, way similar I did before with Chloe. "I need to find Nathan."

Hayden put a disgusted face. Even this way, his reaction was far more friendly than in the previous round.

"I don't know where is Nathan, Max. It's not even important. We have right here everything you can imagine. Just stay with us and join the party."

"Please, it's important, Hayden. Very, very important…"

I took Hayden's hand and without further ado, I planted it on my tits. With my movements over his hands, I invited him to play with them, while I stared into his eyes and bit my lower lip. Hayden freaked out, but he played along with me. Chloe's face, who was watching everything from behind, surely would be a picture of a thousand words.

"Max, I…" I could see drops of sweat sliding down Hayden's forehead.

"Will you tell me? Please…" Between whispers, I added some little moans with my lips almost touching his ear.

"In the dark room. Nathan is in the dark room with Kate."

"Mh, good boy. Tell me more… Tell me where is that… dark room."

Hayden didn't hold back and groped my tits shamelessly. To be honest, that wasn't so bad. Always bearing in mind that I can rewind later, of course...

"In the Prescott barn. A couple of miles from the gas station, leaving the town. You'll find them in a hidden basement... Now you got what you wanted, Max. Have I been a good boy? Do I deserve a reward?" The asshole tried to sound seductive, but his acting was pitiful.

"Oh, for sure. Here's your reward, dickhead."

Then I spat in Hayden's face, which gave me a lot more pleasure than his groping. I didn't give him time to react and I rewound immediately to return again to the moment before the conversation started. Hey, this is fun!

Obviously, with all the information we needed already in my power, I didn't talk to Hayden this time. I turned around, facing Chloe.

"Well, Max," she asked me, "what's the plan?"

"There is no plan. I already know where Nathan is. Let's go."

"What the fuck…?" Chloe walked behind me as I headed towards the exit at a brisk pace. For her, everything happened in the blink of an eye. Literally. "Are you kidding me? How the hell did you know? Did you have a revelation or what...?"

"I'll tell you later. By the way, do you have wheels? We gotta go a little far."

"Uh… yeah. My old truck is parked out there.

"Great! Oh, wait, first I need to do something important…"

Next to the door was little princess Victoria, with her overpriced outfit and her pixie hair that made her look like a lame version of Justin Bieber. She was at her own when I suddenly stood in front of her a few inches from her face and stated:

"Stupid rich slut."

Before rewinding, I delighted myself with her reaction to my words: fire in her eyes, teeth gritting, and red face in anger. Then I went back in time a few seconds and continued my way out with Chloe as if nothing happened. Dude, what a pleasure.

"You better tell me everything along the way, Max Caulfield!" I heard Chloe's voice following behind me. "We're in this together, don't you think you can run away from me so easily!"

Chloe had a playful voice tone at heart. I know perfectly that she was as excited as me, caused both by our reunion and the intrigue of what will happen from now on. With my powers, Chloe's truck and her knowledge of Arcadia Bay, we are a winner team.


	3. Growing up - Introducing Nathan

On our way to the parking lot of the Academy, I had such a high that every regular member of the Vortex Club would envy, without the help of any substance. The self-confidence my new abilities gave me and the priceless Chloe's company were enough to feel I can deal with any challenge.

"Hi, baby, I'm back." Said Chloe talking to her vehicle. "Okay, Max, you are the GPS. Show me the way."

Chloe's truck was pickup type, with body uncovered. Typical dilapidated old vehicle that a teenager who can't afford anything better would have, but it had its charm. It was large, spacious, and Chloe customized the inside with some graffiti and trimmings that gave it its touch. I sat on the right of my punk friend, who started the truck and we prepared to leave the academy at full speed.

"You know the barn at the outskirts a couple of miles away from the gas station? There's where Kate and Nathan are" I stated.

"As the supergirl wishes!" Chloe seemed to be as excited as I was.

As soon as we left the academy area, and drove a few yards down the empty streets of Arcadia Bay, Chloe asked me:

"Now speak, heroine. How did you figure out Nathan is in that barn?"

"Nothing special. Didn't you see how stoned Hayden was? He finally blabbed and confessed."

"I see. It's true the Bigfoots players are better known for partying rather than scoring goals, but... if it that was so easy, then why did you went back in time? I could do that too, without the help of any powers.

Chloe is no fool…

"Because… It wasn't really that easy. It took me about twenty minutes to get the information, and there's no time to waste. We need to find Kate and Nathan in no time."

Good reflexes, Max.

"Uh, well, I agree with that" Chloe remained thoughtful. "But there's another thing I don't get… Why did you said before you are no saint? If you've been partying hard those days without me I'll took my revenge, Max Caulfield…

"No, Chloe. I'm still the same nice girl you knew." If we skip the last two hours of my life, that was completely true. "The only thing is…"

"Yes…?"

"Nothing... before we met at the party, some zoned guy flattered me in a rude way and I used my powers to kick him and rewind. That's all."

Yes, I know I'm lying. But, if I look further, I don't really know where's the frontier between lying and protecting my privacy. I believe no one, not even Chloe, should know about the twisted decisions I sometimes make before rewinding. I still hadn't got the time to think in depth about this, but, if one thing is clear, is that I'm not psycho murderer, nor filthy slut. I acquire those personalities just because… I don't feel they are real. It's like, let's say, playing videogames: your little sandbox where you can unleash your lower instincts. You can kill, smack, rob… with no consequences in your real life. So that's it: now I have the privilege of being able to do whatever I want, the way I want, and no one would never know. For I decide to keep my actions from other temporal planes locked inside me, and holding the key to myself. I think that's the best thing I can do for now.

"So that's it." As an answer to my inventions, Chloe looked at me sideways. "It must be cool to have your powers, Max. If I had them, I would do so many things... I'd probably go back a few years, before everything screwed up.

"I'm not that powerful. As far as I know, I can go back just a few minutes each time."

"Well, it's something. At least, I could kick my step-douche's ass. Or run away when creditors approach to me…

"Step… what? Did Joyce remarry?" Suddenly, a bleak feeling surrounded me. There were so many things I didn't know about Chloe's current life and I felt like a complete stranger. And lying to her, instead of reinforcing ties, didn't help. "You have to tell me everything, Chloe. You know you have my full support."

"You'll know, in time," Chloe said with her half smile. Don't know if it was just my imagination, but I could tell that her voice tone had some bitterness. "But we must focus for now. Look, we just got to the barn."

You could barely see anything on the town outskirts at night, but our barn showed up, lit by the dim light the weak street lamps could provide. Chloe turned off down the narrow dirt road that led to our destination. After a few seconds of rattling while crossing the uneven terrain, we stopped in front of the huge wooden barn's door. Another vehicle was parked nearby, which was a pretty clear indicator that someone was already there.

"I'm heading to the door to see if I can open it somehow." I said decisively. "Leave that to me, so I can rewind in case something happens. You better stay in the truck... and don't even think of leaving the lights turned on!"

"Slow down, smartass, I may not have powers like you, but that doesn't mean I'm an asshole!" Chloe removed her vehicle's ignition key and turned off the lights with severe face. "It's ok, go for it. I'll watch from my position."

I got off the truck and moved forward to the barn's entrance, groping in the dark, and feeling the dry grass under my sneakers. Being honest, having powers didn't stop me from being pretty much screwed up right now. Thinking about what the hell could Nathan and Kate be doing in that kind of place in the middle of nowhere was real creepy. The autumn breeze messed with my hair while I tried to find a way to open the door, only helped by the touching of my fingers. There was nothing at all: no vents, no knob, no such a thing. Surely it would be closed from the inside. I searched desperately around the place in case I saw any alternative way in, but it was obvious that whoever was there, made sure no one could enter. Shit, man. My rewind power is useless here. Where can I submit a complaint?

"That fucking barn is closed as hell." I told Chloe with a sigh when I got back to the truck.

"There's no need to use that language on me, Mahatma Max. I saw that coming. But don't worry: while you were out there, I had an idea…"

Chloe started the engine. She looked at me and put on a twisted smile. Oh, man…

"Don't you think you are the only one with powers, Max!"

"You're not planning to break down the door with your truck, are you?"

Chloe touched her nose.

"Trust me, tighten your belt and prepare yourself!"

"Chloe, I warn you: if you kill me, I won't be able to rewind your stupid stunts!"

"There will be no need to rewind, Max. Here we go!"

With the face of a disturbed maniac, Chloe stepped on the gas pedal. I clenched my nails tightly to the seat as soon as I noticed the first boost and the inertia that pressed my body against the seat's back rest. As I felt we were getting faster and faster, I thought maybe that was a good moment to start believing in the man upstairs. We should be moving at about forty miles an hour when Chloe's truck struck the barn, shattering the door. I screamed. Finally Chloe hit the brakes, and if it weren't for the safety belt, I would went through the windshield for sure. When we stopped at last, I saw that we did it: we are inside. I touched my neck, which was sore after the collision, but fortunately there appeared to be no serious injury. I hope I didn't have to rewind and repeat this moment at any cost. And if I had no choice but to do it, I'd first slap Chloe in advance.

"Man, that was hella cool! Are you ok, Max? Chloe gasped, with her heart beating at miles a minute. "We did it!"

"I think next time I'm taking the bus…"

"C'mon, don't give that face. How would you have entered then?" said my blue haired friend as we got out of the truck.

"Hush!"

I planted my forefinger in Chloe's mouth immediately after hearing noises coming from below. Hayden was right: there was a hidden basement. An opened metallic gate rose from the barn's wooden floor. There were a few lamps illuminating the inside, which, except for the secret gate, had nothing particular in comparison to any other barn, with its typical pulleys and piles of straw.

"Who the fuck is there!?"

That was Nathan voice! He was hurrying up from the basement. In addition to his voice, I heard footsteps coming toward us. Without leaving us a second to analyze the situation, Nathan was already upstairs, just a few feet away from us. He looked as preppy as any of his Vortex Club pals, with a white shirt and a red jacket. Well-groomed hair, like always, and of course, with his eternal lunatic angry face. He carried a gun. Wait… That maniac has a fucking gun in his hands! Are we going to die? Don't do anything stupid, Max. My powers, as far as I know, don't include my resurrection. In fact, they couldn't even prevent me from wetting myself. I felt so helpless and exposed.

"You! You are that punk asshole that tried to blackmail me and kicked me in my room!" shouted Nathan out of his mind, aiming Chloe with shaking hand. "You're dead, bitch!"

"Where did you get that?" Chloe's voice sounded nervous. "C'mon, put that thing down…"

"Don't ever tell me what to do! I'm sick of people trying to control me!"

After Nathan's ragged screams, he pulled the trigger several times. I watched as the bullets hit Chloe, knocking her down and making her bleed violently. No.

No fucking way. I didn't let the overwhelming scene advanced any further. I knew that if I stay there watching for another few seconds, I could never erase my memories of Chloe bleeding to death. Thankfully, I had enough reflexes to rewind before she even touched the floor. You're going to die, motherfucking psycho. Nobody touches Chloe.

I rewound even more than I thought. Nathan went back to the basement. Chloe drove backwards off the barn sitting in her truck, and the shattered door reassembled. I remained inside all alone. I wasn't even planning to do that, but I realized it was much better that way: Chloe could stay safe outside and I could open the door from the inside without any fuss.

I needed to check as soon as possible that my friend was really alive, so, quickly but carefully trying not to make too much noise, I unlocked the door, which was now very easy to open. As I did so, I took advantage of the fact that no one was there inside the barn with me for sharpening my ears in case I discovered any more clues, but there was complete silence. Could the basement be soundproof? Why bother so much?

Once the entrance was open and I was out, I saw Chloe there, sitting in the driver's seat of her old truck, alive and kicking.

"Chloe!" I ran and gave her a big hug.

"Wow!" Chloe hugged me back with confused face. "There, there… what's eating you, Max?

"I ..." I stepped away from Chloe and looked at her with glassy eyes. "I almost saw you dying!"

I wanted to avoid it, but I couldn't: I ended up sobbing on her shoulder. I suppose no matter how hard I try, I've seen too much shit tonight, more than an eighteen-year-old girl should see, and I needed a break.

"Shit, Max. Start from the beginning."

I described everything that had just happened to Chloe: her idea of tearing down the barn's door with the truck, the encounter with Nathan, the gunshots... everything.

"Max, I..." Chloe sounded touched. "I'm so sorry you had to see all that shit because of my crazy ideas... I have no words..."

"It's okay" I dried my eyes. I was a little calmer now. "That was good teamwork: if you hadn't come up with that, I wouldn't have been able to open you from the inside in silence."

"You know what…? You're right! We are a hella cool team! And now, let's go surprise that bastard who tried to kill me, now that we can catch him off guard." Chloe's eyes seemed to spark. "Can you please hand me that thing inside the glove box?"

"Sure…"

I opened the glove compartment, just as Chloe told me. Wowsers... there was a gun inside, much like the one Nathan had. Man, are you cereal?

"Chloe…!? Where did you get that?"

"I took it from my step-ass. You aren't giving me one of your lectures after seeing me pierced by that son of a bitch, are you, Max? This is called self-defense. Or rather, common sense.

Many thoughts crossed my head. To begin with, why does Chloe's stepfather have a gun? And even more disturbing, what goes in Chloe's head to take it from him? But I must admit that this time, she's right. I don't want anyone to carry weapons, but we are facing an armed and dangerous maniac, so…

"Go for it, Chloe" I nodded with determined gesture.

"I'll go ahead. You stay in the rear, Max. I need you alive so you can rewind if shit happens."

Chloe advanced in front of me while holding firmly the unlocked gun with both hands. Give me a break, man. Yesterday I was in photography class, drooling with Mr. Jefferson's presence, and look at me now, at night like a CIA secret agent on a mission. You better focus, Max. Let's finish this as soon as possible, go home and rest. If it were not for my adrenaline overdose, I would had fall asleep quite a while ago. The barn was completely silent when we entered. Chloe's eyes went straight to the open basement gate.

"That's where that bastard comes from, right, Max?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Nathan!" Suddenly, Chloe began to scream like a maniac as she made some noises by slamming the door with her hand. What the fuck is she thinking about? "Come over here if you got the balls!"

She led the whole operation, without asking my opinion. She hid behind a pile of straw and dragged me from the sleeve of my hoody to make me stand by her. His answer came promptly: just a few seconds later, we heard a door opening from below and Nathan came running up the stairs reacting to Chloe's provocations:

"Who dares entering here!? Show me your fucking face!" He was holding his weapon, just like the last time.

Chloe took advantage of the moment when Nathan turned his back on us looking around confused, to get out of our cover and aim at him.

"Drop your weapon!"

Judging by the firmness and decision of Chloe, it gave the feeling that she did that before. But looking closely, I discovered her arm was trembling. Nathan, surprised, put his arms up and turned slowly facing Chloe, but he kept the gun in his hand.

"You are…"

"I said drop the weapon, you son of a bitch!" Chloe looked a little scary. Maybe Nathan's madness aura got stuck in her. "You were about to shoot me in cold blood, you psycho!"

"Just do it. You don't have what it takes, you punk bitch. You had the chance to prove yourself the day we were in my room, but it was clear that you're nothing but a piece of shit.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm saying you drop your weapon!"

I wondered what really happened the day this two met. Although now isn't a good moment to ask for details, that is clear.

"Whatever you say, scumbag."

Nathan slowly lowered his hand, but his twisted smile betrayed him. After a few seconds in which he pretended to be docile, he made a swift movement with his arms, and he aimed directly at Chloe.

"No!"

I covered my ears. Chloe, frightened, emptied the gun's full clip into him and a hollow sound announced Nathan's body hitting the floor. During the next few seconds there was a dead silence except for Chloe's anxious breathing. A sharp smell of gunpowder surrounded the atmosphere.

Even if it's the second corpse I saw today, I think I'll never get used to this. And seeing that bullet holes in the head doesn't help. I shuddered when I saw brains scattered on the floor of which until a moment ago, belonged to my classmate. And now what? Have we done well?

"Chloe… what… what have we done…?"

This situation has nothing to do with Logan's previous retribution. Now rewinding wouldn't help: Nathan would still be in the basement blocking our way, and we could never break the loop.

Chloe, still with the gun in her hand, fell on her knees.

"I... I had to, Max. Tell me, what could I do? Did I even have another hella choice!?" Chloe's voice cracked.

"No... I don't know, Chloe... We can still rewind and get away from here... forget all about this..."

"Seriously, could you blow all this off even knowing Kate's down there with that armed psychopath? Not me, Max. But if you think you can keep your conscience clean… do it. After you rewind I can live happily ignoring everything what's going on, but you can't. It's up to you."

Chloe was so fucking right. I can't act as if I haven't seen anything: I would never forgive myself.

"But... we don't need to be heroines, Chloe... We can call the police, leave it in their hands ..."

"Max, for fuck's sake, snap out of it! You know perfectly in this fucking town, the police are the Prescott family personal guard..."

"Sorry for refusing believing I'm an accessory to murder, Chloe!" I raised my voice. We both were insanely nervous. "This action will have fucking consequences... There must be some else we could do..."

"There isn't, Max. But don't worry: It's me the criminal. Whatever... Arcadia cops already picked on me when they caught me smoking grass... What else could happen for adding a little felony to the list...? I'll have to get used to being a murderer for the rest of my life...

That's too much even for Chloe's strong spirit. Still on her knees, I could see tears running through her cheeks. I refuse. I refuse to let Chloe go through all this because of my damn fault. It's time to take responsibility and become a true adult, Max Caulfield. Let's fix all this shit right now.

"Chloe, give me the gun." I held out the palm of my hand.

"For what, Max? What do you intend to do now?"

"You just give it to me. I promise I won't do anything stupid."

Chloe seemed rather reluctant, but I finally took the gun away from her hands and she didn't put up any resistance. There's no time to waste.

I closed my eyes and rewound with all my might.

Now I was at exactly the same point as the last time I rewound: with Chloe outside sitting in her truck waiting for me to investigate the door and I, once again alone inside the locked barn, but this time I had a gun on my hands.

"Nathan! Come over here now, wherever you are!" I was way far from sounding as furious or threatening as Chloe. In fact, I was about to burst into tears at one moment or another. But the only thing that matters now is that I had to make some noise and let Nathan appear again. The show must go on.

Now it's the third time I see Nathan coming out of the basement screaming in fury, so I knew perfectly what moves he will make. I stood at a point behind him where I knew I could catch him off guard when he go upstairs. Once he was up, without giving him any time to react, I put the barrel of the gun in the back of his neck, closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. It was a single clean shot that made Nathan fall lifeless to the floor. I don't want you to go through this, Chloe. Not now, not never.

I didn't have much time to deal with Nathan's body, but, for now, I'll settle for Chloe don't seeing this mess. After a few minutes of huge physical effort, and cursing the weight of that bastard, I managed to hide the body behind a pile of straw located in a corner. As for the bloodstains that remained on the floor, I merely blended the straw from the surroundings with my foot and concealed it hoping that anyone would notice. Congratulations, Max. You are an expert in committing perfect crimes. No, seriously. You suck.

I couldn't spend much more time on this. I opened the door the way I already knew and hurried back towards Chloe, who surely would be worried about me for taking so long. I begged that the barn walls would have camouflaged the sound of the gunshot, at least partially.

"Max! Are you ok? I lost you and I couldn't figure out if you were fine out there…"

"I'm fine, Chloe. I managed to get into the barn, hurry up!"

"Awesome! Hey, didn't you hear something like a… gunshot moments ago?"

"Oh, that sound! Nay, that was because I dropped a large shovel that was leaning on the door. I fidgeted a bit because I thought someone would hear me, but no harm done." Honest Max strikes back.

"Great! Let's get Kate. I'll go ahead, you stay in the rear in case shit happens and you have to rewind."

That's it, Chloe, you go ahead. When she took some distance from me, I seized the opportunity to put the gun back to the glove box without her watching me. I hope I never need you again, my little friend. I'm also glad that in this temporal plane, Chloe has decided not to use you.

For every despicable action I commit, I feel a slice of my soul darkens. But I don't care if I can protect Chloe with it. She may never know my deeds, but this is the price I must pay for my departure, for my five years of absence. This is my redemption, Chloe. Can you feel it?

I was exhausted, but we are closer to the finish line. From the point of view of a clock, it passed barely thirty minutes since we left Blackwell. But for me it has been a lot more time, and I'm not saying it in a relative sense. It seemed that we finally could get into the basement and find out what happened to Kate once and for all.


	4. Rescue - Introducing Kate

Since our night adventure started, all the events that have taken place were giving me hints again and again about Kate needing our immediate attention: from her initial text message, to discovering that she is in a barn on the outskirts with an armed maniac. Everything led to believe that my meek friend Kate where passing through a damn rough time. As I started to move covering Chloe from behind with the intention of heading downstairs to that hidden basement, I became aware that what I found below may be quite unpleasant. As if my misfortune wasn't big enough yet.

Chloe walked very slowly, with the caution of a person who ignores what dangers could be found when entering unknown terrain, although I knew perfectly that, at least on the way from Chloe's truck to the basement door, there was nothing to worry about. The mysteries that we may found below were unknown to both of us, but probably if there were more armed psychopaths, they would have intercepted us along with Nathan before. That gave me some peace of mind.

"Look, Max! The barn has a hidden gate that leads down to a basement! Max? Are you okay? You look terrible…"

Chloe was already inside the barn while I was still about to enter. When my friend looked back and her eyes spotted me, she became worried. No wonder: even though I was not being fully aware, I'm sure that the physical and mental fatigue caused by the last events that I lived and she wasn't it's taking my toll.

"I'm fine. It's just… I couldn't sleep very well last night, that's all."

"Don't you ever think about nodding off now that we are so close! Get ready: we'll now enter that basement. That's pretty sure Kate's down there."

Trying to bring back my strength, I went down the stairs behind Chloe. Luckily, the fact that only a few minutes ago I had committed murder here went totally unnoticed for my friend, and I sighed in relief. The basement entrance was protected by an armored door that we found open. On the left side, there was a numerical panel that would serve to unlock the door with a passcode. Thank you for not closing the door and saving us a step, Nathan: at least your impulsive attitude was useful for once.

"Let's go, Max!" Said Chloe speaking in low voice. "The door is already open. I'm going to take a look."

Across the door, heading to the left there were some curtains that gave way to what would be the interior of the basement. During the time when Chloe was poking her head carefully through the curtains, we couldn't hear a single sound: it had the feel that no one is there. The blue haired girl looked in all directions, to finally, in a compulsive movement, pull the curtains away and enter quickly into the basement.

"Holy shit…! Kate!"

Alarmed and intrigued, I followed Chloe inside. Dude... you have to be kidding me. At this point, I could expect almost everything from Nathan and the Vortex Club, but... this was beyond my imagination.

So this is the dark room Hayden was talking about. The secret that hid the barn on the outskirts of Arcadia Bay was a photo studio. But not an ordinary one: it was probably the most grotesque room I had seen in my entire life. Where to start... it was very wide, it would be about a hundred square yards, all the walls were painted black and decorated by paintings and posters of a theme that oscillated between snuff and eroticism. I refuse to describe any specific picture... I only know that anyone who can find something attractive in that decoration is sick in the head. The whole study equipment was insultingly sophisticated: computers, cameras, spotlights and other photographic stuff that I couldn't afford even after working for several years. In a cart near the center of the room were several syringes, as well as flasks and pills whose contents I'd prefer to remain unknown. At the bottom, surrounded by numerous spotlights, there was a white backdrop and on it... the person we were looking for.

Kate was lying on the backdrop in a fetal posture, completely naked. Fortunately, she had no bruises: no cuts, no wounds, no evidence of physical violence upon her. However, she seemed to be completely beside herself: she was still, but with wide open eyes and breathing fast. She didn't react when Chloe and I appeared. Oh, my gosh, Kate... In this moment, I was so glad that I killed Nathan with my own hands. How many people besides Kate will have suffered his sick actions.

"Kate! Kate, answer me!" Chloe crotched and moved her hand in front of Nathan's victim. "Max… she doesn't react. Somebody drugged her. She doesn't seem wounded… but… they did something to her, right? She's naked… Do you think it was Nathan? Where's that fucking punkass now? He'll regret the day he was born…" Chloe's eyes lit up.

"I'm sure it was Nathan." I was tempted to tell Chloe the truth. That would take a huge load off me, but I couldn't. Not now. "Don't worry, Chloe. He will pay, no questions about it. That motherfucker will burn in hell for this." My voice cracked as I spoke.

"You get along better with Kate than me, don't you?" Go with her and put her some clothes on. I'm gonna search for clues." Chloe, with his nervous and rapid style, began to examine the whole room looking for evidence, moving erratically from side to side. "Dude, this room is hella creepy…"

There's no need to tell that twice: Kate could not stay that way for any longer. I looked for my classmate's clothes around the room, begging that they will be there. Luckily, after only a minute of searching I saw them over a couch. Chloe was sitting in a desk chair located in a corner of the room, with her feet up on the desk and tampering the expensive computer with an expression between surprise and revulsion.

"Ew. Max…" Said while I was picking up Kate's clothes. "When you are done there, you have to see this. It's hella insane."

I set out to dress Kate. Let's see... this is going to be very weird... I held in my hands a long gray skirt, a white blouse, a dark blue jacket and white underwear, matching her pure and innocent character. It was clear that my friend could not cooperate considering her condition, so I swallowed hard and moved her as carefully as I could.

"Excuse me, Kate…"

I placed the unconscious girl facing up, and I could see her naked body in all its glory. Kate, despite her formality and modesty, was a really beautiful girl. She used to wear his blond hair up, complemented with very cute bangs. Tonight, she also styled a little more than usual: she put herself a little makeup and some lipstick. I never noticed it because she never shows skin, but she has a really sexy body: ideal size breasts, not too small or too big, feminine waist and hips, and a soft and light skin tone. Uh… Max? Are you eating Kate with your eyes? Dude, for reals… you have a really big problem. But the truth is that while Chloe was distracted with the computer, I was sitting on the floor watching the naked and attractive body of my friend, tightening her white panties with my hands and... I thought it was a pity I'd have to put them on her… My eyes fell on Kate's crotch. It was the first time I saw in real life the intimate parts of a girl my age, and the truth is that I didn't dislike the sights at all. Her low hairiness, colored way similar to the blonde hair of her head and lighted by the burning spotlights of the studio, showed me a quite explicit vision.

My eyes lit up. My breathing intensified. I felt myself so hot.

I know that this is by far the least appropriate situation for thinking shit like that. I know that perfectly well. But something went wrong, just like when Logan groped me in that office. Maybe have I a gift for getting horny in inauspicious situations? Besides, since when are you on girls? Max, you dirty pervert… aren't you ashamed of being like this? Be that as it may, I was biting my bottom lip, staring brazenly at Kate, and I had to do something.

Fuck everything. I grabbed my camera and took a picture of the naked body of my sexy classmate that I had the privilege of being able to observe in exclusive scoop. Forgive me, Kate. I am not like that Nathan ass and his club: I will always protect and take care of you, you have my word, but allow me to have at least one memory of the beautiful vision that I have just contemplated. Let me immortalize this moment that made me temporarily lose my head. No one will ever know. I could barely take a single shot, when the camera shutter sound ratted me out.

"Max! What the fuck are you doing with Kate!?"

Chloe, totally alarmed and deranged as if I had spit in her family's tomb, headed to my position with very unfriendly face. It was obvious: my behavior was far from being normal, and I knew it. For when Chloe reached me, I already had my stark-naked Kate's photo kept safe in my jeans' pocket. Then I rewound, and my tawdry action got lost forever in the time flow: Chloe was again on her own with the computer ignoring everything around her, but I could keep Kate's picture.

I'm starting to embrace this new facet of mine and to be aware that there's a dark and repressed side of me that was hidden until now. I can start taking advantage of it from now on, since my actions are safe thanks to my time powers. Although I was a bit afraid to meet the real me that I was just discovering, at the same time I was convinced that I wasn't doing anything really evil. I'm not like Nathan and his crowd: I would never do anything that could possibly harm Kate or Chloe, and in my humble opinion, I think that I am proving it. Let's just say that... sometimes I enjoy being a little naughty girl.

Of course, my peculiar ethical code couldn't prevent me from being still horny as hell, and yet I had to continue with my task: with eyes burning in desire and gritting my teeth, I finally covered Kate's crotch by putting her white panties on. It was even worse in the bra's turn, for which I had to hold Kate and make her sit up slightly, with the physical contact that implied. I felt my body burn as I placed the bra tight and my hands accidentally brushed part of her breasts. Great, Max. What would Chloe think of you if she knew that right now your panties are moist in the middle of the most serious task of our lives. You are so filthy.

Fortunately, I managed to calm down a little when I finally dressed Kate in all her usual demure clothes, wearing her blouse and knee-length skirt.

"Chloe, I'm done with Kate! Help me move her to the couch!" Obviously, we are not going to leave my blonde friend there lying on the backdrop. The next step is reviving her in a comfortable spot.

"Coming!" Chloe left the computer and went to my position. Each one aside, we tried to carry Kate grabbing her by the shoulders. "Max, I'm afraid all that stuff it's not just a rich kid's whim… Uh… I've seen things in that computer."

"Things? What kind of things?" We raised Kate and began to walk with her in tow.

"Some... bizarre pics, with girls about our age posing. Sometimes the model was dressed, sometimes naked, but they all had in common that the girl on them was drugged, with a blank stare... just like Kate. I promise, Max, they made me wanna puke. This must be something big… Surely some depraved bastards pay hella cash for this or something."

"This town is even sicker than I thought..." I looked disgusted. Although my damn conscience reminded me that for a moment, I've been as depraved as the scum behind this shit. "And apart from Kate, were there more Arcadia girls among the models...?"

"Luckily, no one I know of. I also begged to not find pics of myself from when that asshole left me unconscious, but I found nothing. Where's Nathan!? I'm gonna punch him until he speaks out where my pictures are stored!" We lied down Kate on the couch that was in the middle of the dark room. His face still showed no signs of consciousness. "Listen, Max: this looks serious. If the local police weren't the Prescotts fellas, we should have already called them."

No, Chloe. No police. Your friend Max is guilty of murder. The police would only be helpful if, to begin with, I had hided Nathan's body in a less pathetic way. And even being that way, bearing in mind the town we are in, we have everything to lose, precisely for the reasons that Chloe just reminded me of. The state police would not act unless we demonstrate that this case goes beyond the boundaries of the county, and sincerely, I doubt that.

"Uh… Chloe," I cut her out, nervous and intending to change the subject, "we should try to revive Kate."

"You're right: the priority now is to get Kate safe. We'll figure out what to do with all this shit later. I may not be able to have my revenge tonight, but I will sooner or later. Nathan, and whoever is behind all this, will pay, I swear. Are you with me, Max?"

"No doubt about it, Chloe." I nodded with severe face, agreeing with my childhood friend. Right now, she deserves all my understanding. "Nathan will pay."

"I expected no less from my shipmate! Now, let's rescue Kate and get her aboard in our ship."

"Aye, captain!"

After that nostalgic moment recalling days when we were more innocent and didn't have to worry about being drugged or photographed naked, I set to work. I gently stroked Kate's head from one side of the couch, while Chloe shook it lightly.

"Hey, Kate! It's me, Max! Please, wake up…"

The process was very slow, but after a couple of minutes, the unconscious girl moved her head slightly.

"Kate! Can you talk? Do you know who I am?" I said.

Kate answered with a slight nod. He was not conscious enough to gesticulate properly yet.

"Listen, Kate," I told her, "Chloe and I are here with you, and we're taking you back home. You'll be fine... but we need you to walk a few steps with our help. Do you think you can do it?"

With half-open eyes, she tried to say something, but her answer was just an almost imperceptible lips movement, and she couldn't make any sound.

"Let's do it" Chloe intervened. "Help me, Max, just like before."

We grabbed Kate by the shoulders just as we did a moment ago, lifted her up, and tried to get her feet down on the floor. The poor girl was unable to maintain her balance and would collapse instantly if we thought of dropping her.

"All right, sweetie. Let's start walking very slowly. One, two."

Kate moved her legs in an extremely clumsy way, but good enough so that she didn't have to drag her feet on our way back to the truck. Her first steps were especially tough, but with every step, our hampered friend was doing a little better. The way we were grabbing Kate involved a physical contact with her that didn't help me to relax at all. My left hand was on his waist, and I couldn't help recalling the sight of her naked body again and again. You're so hot even being unconscious, Kate... And you, Max, you are so fucking sick for thinking about those things now. Do me a favor and concentrate.

By the time we got to Chloe's truck, Kate already made a lot of progress in her walking, and we even heard her muttering some sounds. Carefully, we sit her next to me in one of the passenger seats and fasten her seat belt firmly. All set and done.

"Course set for Blackwell!" exclaimed Chloe as she started the engine.

After just a few yards travelled along the county road that will take us back to the heart of Arcadia Bay, Kate uttered her first words:

"Max? Where… am I?

I was so glad to hear her voice again.

"You're in Chloe's truck, the magical vehicle that will take you back safely to Blackwell dormitories." I replied, trying to talk with a voice as comforting as possible for our newly resurrected partner.

"Where have we been…? I can't remember anything…"

"We don't know much either." Chloe slipped into the conversation. "We just figured out your location and came after you. We hoped that you could tell us a little more about what actually happened."

"I can't even remember..." Kate got her hands on her head. "I... I just was so calm at the Vortex Club party when suddenly ..."

As Kate struggled to remember, she was growing more and more terrified as cold sweat ran down her forehead.

"I..." Kate said in a trembling voice, "I think I've done very bad things tonight, Max ..."

"Whatever happened, it's not your fault, Kate. They gave you something that left you unconscious, so you are not responsible for your actions" While I was talking to Kate in a soothing voice, I stroked her tight gently. I'm sure she won't mind; indeed, she probably would find it comforting. "Start from the beginning: why were you in the Vortex Club? It's not like you..."

"They invited me. I just wanted to try different things... making friends, leading a normal teenager student life, Max." Kate returned to her usual serious voice, which almost seemed to be rebuking. "But I couldn't imagine things would twist like that. I just had a soft drink the club offered me, and after that, I think... I've done things that I'm not proud of..."

I think I know the story better than Kate herself. I thought about bringing the facts I knew of, such as Logan's testimony, or she being in the nude when we entered the dark room, but I preferred to omit it. Besides, I can imagine the kind of stuff that might have happened in between, and it wasn't necessary to make Kate go through the pain of remembering them. Her ignorance can be her happiness.

"What I don't get," continued our blonde friend, "is what I was doing in that place where you picked me up. Why did they take me there?"

"The only thing that matters is that you're okay, and those bastards didn't harm you." I tried to avoid the dark room topic.

"They didn't harm me, you say? And what about my feelings, Max? I can't figure out the horrible things I could do in my condition…"

I noticed some tears rolling down Kate's cheeks. I don't blame her. Even trying to protect her by omitting information, that had to be a hard blow to her.

"End of the road, girls!" Announced Chloe as she stopped the truck in front of the academy's dormitories.

"Thank you for taking us home, Chloe." said Kate with broken voice. "You're better girl than you look by your outfit."

"Uh… sure. I'm not much on that, but wasn't there a Bible verse about not judging others or something like that...? Take care, Kate Marsh."

"Yes, something like that…" Kate smiled a little, but it was obvious that it wasn't what she wanted most at the time. "God bless you, Chloe."

After saying goodbye to Kate, Chloe now looked at me.

"Well, Max, then tomorrow we…"

Without giving Chloe time to finish the sentence, I cut her off with a sudden hug that completely disarmed her. A hug that represented all the things I couldn't say. A gratitude hug: thank you, Chloe, for appearing in my life again, for not hating me despite everything I did, for your priceless help... and above all, sorry. Sorry for these five years of silence. Sorry for manipulating you and lying. Sorry for fucking up all the time. I'm condemned to be unable to express myself in words, but I'm sure you get at least a part of the message I want to send you. I can feel it in the way you hugged me back. That connection between us still remains, notwithstanding the passage of time. The crew of the Arcadia Bay pirate ship is still standing, and has many things to say.

"Hey, Mad Max, see you tomorrow… This is just begun."

Ending the meeting, Chloe kissed my cheek, very close to the lips. Without further delay, with Kate and I already off the vehicle, she focused on the road as she started the engine, and she drove away from us in her already legendary truck raising her hand in farewell. A sense of unease invaded me, but I still had to take Kate to her room. Luckily it looked like she could already walk on her own.

We walked down the hallway to the dormitories and stopped in front of Kate's door, which was just before mine.

"Listen, Kate," I said next to her door before we said goodbye, "what happened tonight doesn't matter anymore. But I'll figure out who's responsible, and I swear they'll pay for it. I'll personally ensure that.

"You don't have to do anything else, Max, you've done more than enough. But thank you. You are a good friend."

Kate was a very formal girl for everything and that included physical contact, so she preferred not to hug me in goodbye. However, he took my hands in sincere gratitude and his face, with cheeks still wet, gave me a warm smile.

"We both need rest now. We'll talk tomorrow, Max."

"Take care of yourself, Kate. See you tomorrow."

Kate entered her room and I stood alone in the dormitories' hallway. Al last, everything is over, at least for today. I was so tired out. As I walked into my room, I looked at the clock: the real time was about 2:00 in the morning, but taking into account my continuous comings and goings in the time flow, my body could add to the clock another couple of hours. And yet my head was so puzzled and full of doubts and questions, that I was completely awake. I was still flabbergasted at my ability to alter the time and wanted to investigate more about it. I couldn't get out of my head the depraved and twisted plots that are happening in this town totally unknown for me until now. And, of course, I still can't believe I had reunited with my long-lost friend Chloe after five years and I still feel there's many things we need to talk about. There are so much left to do, but you have to calm down, Max. The best thing you can do now being so exhausted is falling into your bed. We will see tomorrow with a clearer head.

Thinking about all this, I took off my clothes, ready to put on my pajamas. I threw lightly to the bed my gray hoody, my pink t-shirt, and my blue jeans as I pulled them off.

Standing in my underwear, I looked in the mirror. I unbuckled my bra, remaining topless and thinking that Logan saw the same thing the mirror is reflecting now. No, Max. Think about it: if you rewound it, it has never occurred. You have to get used to that rule. But the truth is, even the others never knowing about it, I can't erase from my memory everything what happened to me tonight.

Unconsciously, I brought a hand to my nipple and began to play with it. Logan licked me here before... Shit, Max. Do you find that arousing? The idea of that dickhead being about to fuck you really turns you on?

"No doubt." I said to myself in whispers. "It turns me on so much…"

My nipples hardened remembering the scene. I started to shudder. I felt my body so hot and decided to lie on my bed.

"That asshole… also touched me down there…"

Recalling Logan's actions, my hand slipped slowly beneath my panties. I gently stroked my crotch and discovered that, despite how exhausted I was, I found myself more soaked wet than I had ever been in my life.

"I can't hold it anymore…"

With great eagerness and quickened breathing, I took off my wet panties and threw them violently to the floor. I started to tremble with pleasure, naked on my bed, while touching myself energetically. I need it. My body is on fire.

Many moments sprang to my dirty mind: Logan's groping. Chloe's kiss. Hayden's hand over my tits. Kate's naked body. Thinking about all that at the same was driving me crazy. You're so dirty, Max… and the worst part is that you love it.

"I love it…" I whispered to myself, reaffirming the perversions that went through my head.

Suddenly I remembered something. I looked into my jeans' pockets still lying on my bed and took out what was in them: Kate's nude picture. The circumstances in which I took the photo were inappropriate, but that fact only made me feel ever hotter. Fuck, you have such a sexy body, Kate... Why aren't you here touching me, kissing me, licking me…?

"I wish you were here fucking me, Kate…"

Those words that I never imagined that could come out of my mouth were the trigger. I couldn't hold it any longer: I dropped the picture, rolled my eyes, and squirmed with pleasure. During a minute, I did nothing but moan and shake myself with shudders I couldn't control. It was such a big orgasm.

Completely naked, on my bed and still with red cheeks, maybe as a result of my dirty actions or maybe pure embarrassment for thinking things that I never believed I could think, I fell asleep almost instantly.


	5. Experimenting - Introducing Trevor

I was awakened by the sound of my cell phone. Ugh... the first thing I glimpsed when I opened my eyes was that the sun was already so high above. Maybe I slept too much, but at the same time my rigid body begged for an extra hour in the land of dreams. One moment... I noticed something funny in me. Why… am I naked?

Okay. I got a headache when I remembered everything at once: my last dirty actions before bedtime that explained my nakedness, along with the rest of unusual events that took place throughout last night. Unable to distinguish dream and reality, I took my phone. Looking at the screen, I discovered that it was 9:00 AM Sunday morning, and the sound that awakened me came from a text message from Chloe.

"We meet today in the junkyard at lunchtime. You'd better come!"

No, Max, I seems that last night wasn't a dream… at least the part concerning Chloe and having weird lesbian fantasies with your friends. I tried to put my cell phone back over the closet, so awkwardly that it fell out. The sound I heard when it hit the floor looked pretty bad. As skilled as always, Max. Until I drink my first coffee in the morning, I'm destined to be all thumbs. But my clumsy actions had a bright side: it was perfect for checking if the most incredible and surreal part of last night was real or not. Let's see, how I did it yesterday? I extended the palm of my right hand towards the front and tried to rewind. Magically, my phone rose and placed itself on the closet where I took it in fast motion. Confirmed: I'm still a superheroine...

"That means… I'm a murderer too…"

I collapsed on the pillow panting. At least my room is still the same as always: my walls filled with my instant pictures, my couch, my acoustic guitar and Lisa, the plant Mom gave me, they had not moved an inch, which offered me some peace of mind within all this chaos.

One step at a time, Max. You said you should better rest and think about everything calmly the next day. Well then, that day has come. Let us not fool ourselves: the current situation is so fucked up. I take on the fact that I killed Nathan, but I have a clear conscience about it: I have no doubt that he deserved it and that there was no other possible way, except running away cowardly and abandon Kate. I'm not sure where I'll stand exactly from now on… maybe the police or the Prescott family themselves will go after me, but in any case, thanks to my powers I'm one step ahead of everyone. The situation made me feel a little dizzy, but I think I can handle it with some optimism. I felt like, let's say, I had to beat an incredibly difficult arcade game, but at the same time I had infinite credits to keep trying endlessly. Just ensure you remain alive, Max. The rest should be piece of cake.

It's true what they say: the murderer always returns to the crime scene, and I am not an exception. I should go to the barn as soon as possible to take charge of the body that I so clumsily left yesterday bogged down. What's done is done, but it's better if I can save time by making the world believe for a few days that Nathan is missing instead of killed. And as I head over there, I'd do well experimenting a little with my powers. Not a single day has passed since I have them, and I hadn't got the time yet to explore all their possibilities calmly. If I am going to deal with such a delicate task, I must know how further I can go with them.

Okay, Max. Now that you have your thoughts in order, it's time to start the day with a good shower. Here in the dormitories the showers are communal, so I have to put something on myself and step out into the hall. Or… whatever. Didn't you want to experiment with your powers? I have a naughty idea…

I grabbed the street clothes I was planning to wear after the shower, and with them in my hand, I opened my door to go out just as I was: completely naked. Walking down the dormitories' hall I ran into Bigfoots cheerleader and Logan's ex-girlfriend Dana, and the academy newspaper reporter Juliet. They both stopped and stared at me with an epic surprised face.

"Hey girls, what's crackin'?" I said with radiant smile.

They couldn't even say anything. Dana and Juliet froze and couldn't take their eyes off my nude body as I continued my way to the showers. There was still a shred of embarrassment left in me when I do this sort of things, but I'm beginning to see it in a completely natural way and to think that's a lot of fun. I went downstairs and continued along the hall of the boys' rooms, which was necessary to fulfill the objective that I proposed. This time I didn't bump into anyone, so I was able to get smoothly to my destination: the boys' showers. Let's play Russian roulette, Max. If the bullet hits me, I can always undo it.

I had never been inside the boys' showers. As expected, the place was dirtier and more disgusting than our showers upstairs, and there were more graffiti on the walls with phrases and scribbles that clearly will not go down in history because of its literary depth or beauty. I could hear the sound of water flowing from one of the showers, which was an unmistakable sign that I wasn't alone. Just as I planned... Let's see who will be my victim. Suddenly, I pulled the curtains from the occupied private shower. Jackpot! It was Trevor. The bullet didn't hit me.

After the events of last night, I fell into a kind of sexual identity crisis. I think any possible option will be fine for me, but I wanted to make sure if I like boys or not. Until now I had no reason to doubt: I made out with some boys in Seattle, and I have my predictable teenager fantasies with male mass idols; But after my snog with Chloe and my unexpected arousal watching Kate's naked body, it's worth checking out, now that I can do any wild actions without risk of regret.

I'd say that Trevor was practically the best option for my crazy experiment. There were many other possibilities that I may found creepy... it could have been Daniel, for example: really nice boy and great artist, but physically unattractive. Or Warren, the first friend I did at the academy: charming, and kind of geeky like me, but I do not feel like I want to see his tushie... to his disappointment, I suspect. Could have even been Logan again. Ew, don't even think about it, Max. I'd rather become a nun.

But I was lucky. Trevor is one of the Blackwell skaters who is always with that Justin pothead, and I find him so cute: dark messy hair and pleasant factions. I like skaters, although skaters don't seem to like me... Well, we'll see what you think after my performance, Trevor. I hope you like it, and... I hope me too.

"Wow!" Trevor winced when he discovered that someone had drawn the curtains, leaving his naked body exposed, just as me.

"Sorry," I said pretending to sound absent-minded, looking away and playing with a lock of my hair. "The girls' showers are broken and I wondered... if I could take a shower here with you ..."

"Max! You… are nak… what the fuck?"

"Can you make some room for me, please?"

"Uh… yeah, sure… I suppose…"

"Thank you."

Pretending to be calm, I entered in the shower with him. I put myself under the water, wetting my hair and all my naked body. There was barely enough room for both of us, and it was inevitable to rub Trevor occasionally, who didn't take his eyes off me. I noticed his manhood started to react. Point for Max.

"Can you lather me, please? I'm really bad at it."

Without giving him time to think about it, I took Trevor's hand, stretching his palm up, and threw a generous amount of shower gel over it. I cast an innocent stare directly into his eyes before turning my back to him and waiting for his massage.

He started spreading the soap over my shoulders and back. I noticed him excessively nervous and hesitant, as if he were playing that Operation game and were afraid to touch any forbidden points on my body. Still, it was nice to feel the touch of his hands over me.

"All over my body, if you'll do me the favor."

Despite my instigating request, he still hesitated a little longer until he decided to leave his comfort zone. Finally, his soapy hands went down very slowly to reach my breasts.

"Max… your nipples are really hard…"

"You have a lot of skin to lather yet."

Trevor was right, but that wasn't the only thing that had hardened, judging from the bump I felt on my back. Shit, I was really enjoying it. I wish my rewind powers were greater so I could stay here longer without consequences. But it couldn't be.

Now that my victim did the most difficult part, he took less effort to cover the rest of my body with his hands. With my back to him I couldn't see his face, but he should be freaking out. Poor Trevor. To make things easy for him, I raised my arms and pressed my breasts against the shower walls. He got the idea fast, so as the water droplets slid down my back, he begun soaping my buttocks, drawing circles and moving closer and closer down there.

"All… your body, Max?"

"I don't remember telling you could leave anything."

As soon as I told him, the dark-haired boy started rubbing me between my legs, quite shyly. For my part I had already obtained the answers I was looking for: I was blatantly wet, and I don't mean precisely by shower water. I was willing to accept any possible result, but the truth is that I found reassuring to know that I still like boys. In fact, I'm dying to stay and finish what I started, but it wasn't the most favorable situation. Trevor is nice, but I'd like my first time to be with some truly special boy. Or… girl? Dude, I don't know. Someone special, after all. Thinking about that 'special someone', the first person that went through my head was Chloe. She is special, no doubt about it, but… Man, can you imagine having sex with Chloe? With my childhood friend? A weird sensation crossed my body thinking about all that, while Trevor dwelled too much on my intimate area. I must stop this. I'm pretty sure I moaned several times accidentally.

"You are missing my legs." I cut him, putting me in front of him again and staring into his eyes.

"Uh… okay."

Trevor looked disillusioned, bent down slightly and continued soaping me.

Trevor's attitude seemed a bit disappointing to me. How to say it... maybe too obedient? It looked like I was controlling him and he was following my orders without questioning anything, but I can't really see myself on the dominant role. I think I prefer that the other person takes the lead. Is that the reason why I nearly let myself go with Logan last night? Who knows…

"Don't forget to rinse off the soap."

Obedient as a dog, Trevor picked up the showerhead and took his time to make sure no soap was left on my skin. During the process, I allowed myself to watch his body in detail. Although obviously not a Bigfoot, it had a slim and defined quite attractive body. Its manhood, after I cut him, was in semi-erect state. I'll mark Trevor for possible occasional affair, but he really needs a little more attitude. I heard he is trying to court Dana lately... then he'd better wake up and make some good moves, Dana is one of those Blackwell chicks every boy desires.

"I appreciate it."

With the same penetrating gaze and serious voice tone I kept throughout the shower session, I kissed Trevor in his mouth and I began to dry off quickly. I was worried that my rewind power couldn't cover all the time I spent since I left my room. As I was putting my clothes on, Trevor's face was telling something like, "What the hell just happened?" I can't blame you, Trevor: your mate Max is fucking insane in the brain.

Maybe with Chloe's badass style in mind, my lingerie choice today was black panties and bra. Then I put on the same jeans as yesterday, but this time combined with a white T-shirt with a drawing of a doe that seemed very cute to me. Once dressed and set up, I slowly left the showers, leaving Trevor alone again, and went upstairs to the girls' rooms floor. I placed myself in a position close to my room that guaranteed me to watch Dana and Juliet going through the hall, and rewound. No problem. After a while watching several classmates walking backwards, I glimpsed the cheerleader and the reporter, and stopped rewinding. Then I continued my way with the same parsimony and in the same direction as before, but this time with my clothes on.

"Hey girls, what's crackin'?" I greeted with the same radiant smile.

"Good morning, Max!"

Juliet waved a hand as Dana spoke loudly, in a very lively tone. Surely, she'll meet Trevor later. Ignorance is bliss.

Coming out of the student's dorms, already fully prepared carrying my bag, and with a vending machine coffee in hand, I almost looked like a normal student about to make plans for Sunday. College life, the best days in your life, they say… I doubt it. Until last night, my life was a boring routine. I thought that joining the academy would mean that my mates would be grown up adults and I wouldn't have to deal with that high school typical issues, with bullies, ass-kissers, jocks, and douchebags in class, but I was wrong. Other than that, my only motivation of the day to day was waiting for Mr. Jefferson class to drool over him, and meanwhile, meeting Kate to have some tea, or with Warren to watch movies and talk about geek stuff. And now, far from getting better, I found myself in a rollercoaster. Anybody would think that having this power I never asked for is really cool, and it's true that saying 'bitch' to Victoria's face, or taking a shower with Trevor is fun. But if that involves holding guns, killing, being almost raped or seeing how they drug your friends, is something you really have to think about. Why couldn't I lead a fully normal teenager life? Pick up a boyfriend, making plans together, being on my own without my classmates caring about what I do or not… Am I asking for too much? You can daydream all that you want, Max, but the truth is that your plans for this morning are returning to that damn barn on the outskirts and hide Nathan's body properly. Dude, give me a fucking break.

The grounds of Blackwell are always emptier during the weekend, but there's always some students doing something along the place. I saw Alyssa sitting in a bench reading a book calmly, Brooke flying her famous drone, and Daniel, drawing under a tree shadow. It's not surprising that no one of the hardcore Vortex Club members were around: they all will be sleeping it off after last night excesses, and I'm glad for it. I reminded myself that I must visit Kate when I found some time, and check if she's doing well. I hope that whatever they gave her at the party wasn't producing her any side effects.

There's no way I could go by car: I don't own one, I can't count on Chloe for obvious reasons, and I don't want to involve anyone else in this, so I headed to the bus stop, just in front of the academy's entrance. My destination stop was quite far from the barn itself, because none of the town bus lines moves away that much. It'll be a damn dull ride, so I put my headphones on and listened to some music.

Arcadia Bay was a sparsely populated coastal town, and maintained mostly by fishermen. Surrounded by nature, I recognize that it has its charm, although when we were kids, Chloe and I thought this place sucked hard and talked often of moving to the great city when we'll be adults. Now, after living five years in Seattle, I see it with another perspective and I can tell the bright side of living in a small town. I suppose it is the typical not valuing what you have until you lose it case.

I watched the single-family dwellings and local fishermen's houses parade through the window of my bus seat, while occasionally texting with Warren. He texted me first, announcing that he bought a 'brand new racing car' and encouraging me to burn its wheels with him one day. How cute. When all this ends, I wouldn't mind having a date with him at all: we make a lot of fun together and we share similar tastes. What would it be like to hook up with Warren? He has a crush on me... Uhm, you're being naughty again, Max...

The bus was practically empty all the way and, as I expected, I was the only one who got off at the nearest stop to the barn. I was in an industrial area on the outskirts that I'll have to skirt and walk a couple of miles along the road that leads to the town's exit, where there is nothing but forest around. As I moved along the road's shoulder, I took off the headphones: I wanted to be aware of everything that might happen around me. Since I had about twenty minutes of walking ahead, from time to time I entertained myself taking photos with my beloved instant camera. The sun was almost at the top, and the rays that streamed through the trees leaves gave me a light that I have rarely been able to take advantage of.

But having the barn in front of my eyes reminded me suddenly that I wasn't exactly on a field trip. I put the camera back in my bag, and with all my caution and stealth, I continued moving towards the place that brought me such bad memories. It looks like there's no one around there apart from me.

To be honest, I was handling this whole thing with terrible awkwardness from the start. Whatever I do with Nathan's body now, or even if I had hidden it the moment I killed him, any lame detective would see traces of Chloe and mine all over the barn and into the dark room. Chloe's belongings would be searched to find her gun, discover my fingerprints on it... and game over. The twisted plot in which Nathan was in obviously would not excuse me a bit, so the only thing I can do right now for my benefit is to buy some time. And now that I think about it, I'll better get rid of that gun as soon as possible. It's possible that when all this ends, I had to flee forever from Arcadia Bay...

I surrounded the barn, evidently closed in and out, to make sure there was no one there. Looking through of a window, it seemed that all was clear inside too. Let's rock: I broke the windowpane with a robust stick that I found lying on the forest ground, I made sure to leave it free of crystals on the frame so I won't cut myself in the process, and I slipped inside with a small jump. Once inside, I rebuilt the window with my rewinding ability. Thank you, Chloe, for showing me that sometimes violence can be the way.

The most absolute silence reigned inside the barn, and there was no light apart than the one that entered through the very few windows the building had. Let's think for a second: I left Nathan's body behind a pile of straw in the back corner to the left. Hoping not to trip, I headed there, and I heard a sudden sound under the wooden board I was stepping on that put me on maximum alert. I felt a shiver, and instinctively rewound in fear.

"Shit!"

I fell on my ass. My instinct was wise: a girder was about to smack my head. If I had not rewound I would have died instantly.

With my heart pounding, I realized that someone had set a trap: when I stepped on the board, a rope broke causing the girder to fall over me. Holy fucking fuck... someone's been already here! On my nerves, I moved awkwardly to the corner where Nathan's body should lay, to confirm what I already suspected: the corpse wasn't there anymore.

Frightened, I ran to the door, opened it, and escaped from there at the speed of thunder. Once outside, I kept running away from the barn, and when I reached a distance I considered satisfactory, I stooped behind a tree trunk. I stopped panting and hunched over with my hands on my knees. Shit, Max. Now you have the biggest fucking bummer you could ever possibly have. I rewound all that I could: I wanted to know who was there and put that trap, and of course, erase my footprints, although that isn't going to help that much. I rewound again and again but I didn't spot anyone, until a point where my head gave me a painful whiplash and discovered I couldn't use my powers anymore. I felt dizzy, and I put my hand to my face to notice that I had a nosebleed. Okay, I get it: my ability to go back in time has a limit. No idea how much I would have been able to rewind, but I believed no more than twenty or thirty minutes. Exhausted, I dropped on the forest ground covered by litterfall and let myself go.

That's what you get when you hold a gun and decide to pull the trigger, Max. Now there's no escape: someone above Nathan is looking for you dead or alive. You've stuck yourself in the middle of a really fucked up plot, with people who deal with weapons, drugs, and know how to set deadly traps... Freak out and cry if you want, but you won't be able to rewind your tears, or anything that is going on in this town. It seemed so cool… 'Max, the new Arcadia Bay superheroin, will save Kate with her powers, and the entire town…' That's fucking bullshit. I do nothing but fucking it up over and over.

I laid there for a long time, trying to bring back my breath and sanity, until I realized I couldn't do nothing else there in that place. I ensured my nose was no longer bleeding, I stood up and walked back to the bus stop with head and moral pretty low. I was supposed to get together with Chloe about lunchtime, and I couldn't even let off steam with her. Great. At least I was a little comforted by the mere fact of meeting my best friend again.

I wondered why Chloe wanted to meet me in the junkyard. That's not too far away from here, but I had to take a few more bus stops as well. During the ride, I put my headphones again to avoid sobbing, and I almost didn't achieve it. It was a boring travel in which my damn mind was storming me with negative shit all the time.

In the end, I spent almost all the morning and afternoon traveling by bus. I arrived before Chloe to the agreed place, so I wandered around for a while. The area was very picturesque for a junkyard. It is not the typical pile of shit: surrounded by trees, huge wasted boats, cars and other stuff could be found there, becoming easily a play area. I remember that, when we were kids, Chloe and I spent much time playing inside one of those huge ships, which as far as I could see, was in the same state as five years ago. Nostalgia…

Finally, the punk girl appeared. I saw her in the distance wearing almost the same clothes as last night, walking fast and waving. She was with someone: a girl of about our same age, blonde, with long smooth hair, hazel eyes, with a characteristic blue feather pendant in the left ear, red and black flannel shirt and ripped jeans, purest Chloe style. I must say she was really cute. Who is she?

"Yo, Mad Max, there you are!" Said a cheerful and lively Chloe. "I want you to meet Rachel, my best friend."

"Hi, Max! Nice meeting you! I heard about you a lot!"


	6. Feelings - Introducing Rachel

The blonde girl Chloe introduced me as 'her best friend' stood in front of me for a few seconds giving me a radiant smile, which gradually became a face of surprise and concern when she saw I didn't salute her back.

"Give her back to me." I muttered.

"Sorry?" The girl answered with kind voice. "I think I don't understand you…"

My breathing stirred. My arms tightened. I gritted my teeth until my jaw ached. I clenched my fists until I got hurt with my own nails. My eyes were on fire. My whole body was shaking.

"Give me Chloe back!"

I oozed hatred and bitterness from every pore of my skin. Completely out of me, I grabbed that Rachel by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"Chloe is mine, you damn bitch! It's mine, and only mine! I was there for her before, long before you! Give her back to me!"

My voice cracked as I cried out and my eyes grew wet. The girl remained motionless, letting herself being shaked by me, as she looked at me in surprise and fear. I felt Chloe's hand on my shoulder.

"Max…"

Just a few nanoseconds after turning my head to Chloe, she gave me a loud slap.

A flock of birds sprang out of the trees that surrounded the junkyard. I released the newcomer girl and stood completely paralyzed. What the hell... happened to me?

"What the fuck are you thinking making this hella scene!" Chloe continued, with furious voice. "Now go, and if you have the guts, rewind it. You are a real disappointment, Max Caulfield."

No. I couldn't rewind. At that moment, I felt so confused, so embarrassed, so angry with myself... that all I could do is start crying like a child, and then run away from there. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care: I just wanted to escape far, far away. I wanted to run until I reach the sea shore and a giant wave swallow me.

I ran steady all that I could, but considering the strenuous rhythm I maintained, forcing the limits of my body, and my poor physical shape, it only took a couple of minutes until I had to stop completely exhausted. I was near the beach, in a landscape where rock, sand, grass and other typical coastal vegetation mixed. The seashore was less than two hundred yards from me, and I could still see the junkyard from which it came in the distance. I felt the sea breeze, omnipresent for most of the year in the coastal area, hitting my wet cheeks.

I really don't have a reasonable explanation of why I did what I did. For some reason, I find it unbearable not to be the most important person in Chloe's life. Since we met again, I assumed that we would share the same feelings to each other, and that everything would remain just as when we were kids, as if I had never left. I ran into the cruel reality, and I can't accept it: I moved to Seattle, I left Chloe and she went ahead as best she could. It's obvious that she wanted to rebuild her life, make new friends, and well... find a person who replace me as a 'best friend'. And now... where is my place? What will become of me?

Unable to find answers, I sat on the sandy ground with my legs bent. I covered my face with my hands, unable to hold back my tears. I hurt Chloe when she needed me the most. I insulted a very important person for her. I'm selfish, I admit that, but acknowledging it doesn't make me feel better. Even rewinding won't help, because I find myself unable to have a different reaction when I'll see Chloe and her friend appear again.

The sound of the sea waves and the wind twisting the blades of grass camouflaged my whining. I remained for a long time immersed in despair when suddenly I heard footsteps approaching slowly from behind. Someone stood right in front of me and squatted, looking at me and gently laying a hand on my shoulder. I discovered my face. She was that Chloe's friend.

"Max, I'm Rachel… Are you okay?" She had a very distressed expression. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

I looked confused at the blonde girl. The wind was messing with her smooth hair, overlapping some small strands in front of her face. Somehow, her voice, her expression and her gestures… were kind of peaceful.

"I warned Chloe that maybe it wasn't a good idea for me to come," continued the girl in the flannel shirt. "I know your story, Max. And I... I wanted to apologize."

I got upset by her reaction. Why should she have to apologize? In any case, I should apologize to her, after insulting and shaking without even knowing her. Somehow, that kindness made me feel like the biggest shit of mankind. I wasn't even able to say a damn word. I just kept staring at her as I tried to stop sobbing.

"Let me tell you something, Max." Rachel sat down on the floor with her legs crossed in front of me. "I think you're awesome. In truth, I wish I was half as cool as you ..."

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and I managed to utter my first words in the conversation:

"Don't... you hate me for what I've done to you?"

"No, Max. I don't hate you: I totally feel you in this. I've been like this with you too."

I don't understand a crap. What does she mean she's been like this with me? Why was she talking to me like she knew me forever? But I have to admit that the girl knew how to bring a certain atmosphere of warmth that made me feel comfortable, despite we started off on the wrong foot. I kept listening to her words.

"A few years ago, I met a wonderful girl named Chloe. I just wanted to please her and be together, but she did nothing but talk about some friend of her who disappeared, a girl called Max, who apparently was the coolest girl on earth. She compared everything to Max, she wanted to do everything with Max, Max here, Max there. To be honest, Jealousy was killing me every time she mentioned her, and I ended up feeling self-conscious. It felt like if I was a useless piece of shit compared to that Max and I wasn't good enough for Chloe. I think I hated you." Rachel didn't give up smiling at me at any moment. "But then... things changed."

"What… what happened then?"

Rachel's calmed voice and honesty disarmed me completely. I could only listen to her mesmerizing speech.

"Yup... Chloe and I got to know each other, and her thoughts changed. She... as she was getting used to me, let's say... she was building up resentment.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Does Chloe resent me?

"Don't get me wrong," Rachel went on, "Chloe loves you. She always did. It's just... well, she's emotionally a little unstable, and it looks like she always need to blame someone for her problems. It was the same with his father. Please, don't tell Chloe any of this ..."

"I won't tell. Then, what's next?"

"For her, you went from being 'the awesome Max' to being 'Max, the traitor who abandoned Chloe'. Although you may think that I liked her change of attitude... it was the other way around: I just… thought it wasn't fair for you. That helped me to understand you a little better and to see things from another point of view. Chloe played the victim, but I thought about all you had to went through." Rachel rested her hand on my knee. "I told her many times that I didn't believe that you moved to Seattle just for the sake of it, and you probably didn't mean to hurt her at all. I kept telling her that you would feel just as lonely as she was, or even more."

"Rachel, I…"

I was impressed by Rachel's ability to penetrate my psyche without even knowing me. In fact, she was the first person who has really understood what I felt after I moved. I felt a knot in my throat. Yeah, once again.

"But I felt frustrated at the same time, Max." Suddenly Rachel's voice cracked. She too? "I couldn't compete with you. You are absolutely right: you were before, long before than I was. I've always been your shadow, and I'll never be as cool as you. I've always felt like your replacement, Max, and I've always envied you! Forgive me... for being like that!"

To my surprise, Rachel burst into tears. I witnessed how she opened her heart even knowing me just a minute ago, and... I remained speechless. I feel I was going to cry too.

"Don't you ever say that, Rachel. The only one here who needs to apologize is me. I am the only despicable person of us. I do nothing but fucking it up and hurting people who don't deserve it."

Rachel shook her head as I spoke. When I finished talking, she suddenly wrapped her arms around me and pressed herself against my body. I couldn't react any other way than hugging her back with the same intensity. I was completely spellbound.

"You and I are just the same, Max," she said as I felt his wet cheeks against me. "We both love Chloe, we both are afraid of losing her. I hope you can accept me, even if I'm the bitch who suddenly appeared to steal Chloe from you..."

"I said that without thinking." I pressed myself back against Rachel's shoulder. Her hair was thin, soft and smelled very good. "Right now, I only think that you're much better person than me, Rachel. I'm the greatest asshole in Arcadia Bay."

It was the closest thing to a tearful movie scene that has ever occurred to me. We both stood in each other's arms, soaking each other's shoulder, until we finished exhausted. I wish I could stay in this moment forever. I guess I actually can now, but then it wouldn't be a moment.

I was so confused. I still didn't know where will be my place from now on, but after seeing how she opened her heart to me, I am completely unable to get mad at Rachel. That girl... there was something special about her. It has magnetism, some kind of natural charm. How to explain it... It's like if she had a resplendent aura of kindness around her, which would transmit to anyone who walked nearby. I wondered if Chloe felt it in the same way, and most of all, I wonder how possibly could Rachel be any jealous of a piece of shit like me. Today your spirit is high above the clouds, huh, Supermax?

After that cheesy moment, at Rachel's request, we both sat down behind a big rock that was only a few feet from us.

"Shouldn't we go get Chloe?" I asked.

"Don't worry, she will come. She knows this town and ourselves better than you think."

"If you say so…"

At our current location, I would be surprised if there was a single person within a mile. We are quite far from the town's urban core.

"Then, while she arrives, we can know each other a little better." Rachel, smiling, looked me in the eye and I turned red. I wasn't used to be stared like this, and less if it's like someone from a fashion magazine. "Do you mind if I light up a jay?"

Rachel, in her eagerness to surprise me more and more, took out a joint from her shirt pocket and lit it up.

"No. Well, maybe I'm making an exception."

I consider myself anti-tobacco, and anti-drugs in general. I've never even got drunk, and I think the closest thing to a drug I have is coffee. But, on the one hand, anyone would agree that I've done a lot of more fucked up stuff during the last few hours, and on the other hand, I think it's a small gesture of courtesy to Rachel, who has been so nice at me.

After the first puff, I coughed like a sick person. Typical beginner reaction. Rachel gave me a funny look, but I saw no trace of mockery in her expression. The subsequent puffs went a little better. When I felt a little dizzy, I returned the reefer to its owner. Rachel stared at me with an intrigued look.

"Chloe said you have a superpower, Max. When she told me that, I thought she was high, but she swore that it's true. Was she really telling the truth?"

Although I thought of my answer, I felt as if all the cells inside my body told me at once: 'Come on, Max, what else do you need to trust her? Tell her the truth.'

"Yes... it's true," I stated honestly, and I had a good idea to prove it to Rachel. "Do you want me to do a magic trick?"

"I'd love it, Max!" She turned to me, resting her hands on the ground and nodding fervently.

"Okay, look. What I'm going to do now is no big deal, but you'll understand."

I opened my bag, grabbed my camera and put it in position to take me a selfie with Rachel. She instinctively posed next to me and I pressed the shutter. As soon as the instant photo came out from the device, I shook it gently until it was completely revealed. Rachel was so disgustingly photogenic, with so perfect smile, that made me suspect if it really came out from a fashion magazine. Not like me, who was with terrible bags under my eyes caused by all the last events, and my cheek was still a little red due to Chloe's slap. In any case, the purpose of the photo was not to frame it or expose it in an art gallery.

"All right," said Rachel, confused but with a slight smile, "we made our first selfie. And now what?"

"You'll see."

As I did yesterday with Kate, I kept the newly revealed photo, but this time I kept in under my hoody's sleeve, and then rewound. I resumed time after the moment when I asked Rachel if she wanted me to do a magic trick.

"I'd love it, Max!"

"Okay, look closely… Abracadabra!"

I took the picture off my sleeve as if it were an illusionist's handkerchief and gave it to Rachel. The astonishment face she put on was epic.

"Max, this...! This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life!" I think the pot she just smoked influenced in her overreaction. Or maybe not. I would like to see how I would react if someone else did that trick to me a week ago. "How did you do that? My curiosity is killing me!"

"It's a picture from the future. But I can travel back in time to bring it to you."

"You're even cooler than I thought, Max! You are like a photographer version of Marty McFly that brings cool pictures from the future! That's hella awesome!" Rachel was very cute with her fists clenched near her chin and wincing in joy. "Here's your photo back."

"No, really. Keep it as a gift from me."

"Can I? Thank you so much, Max! That's a lot kind of you!" She kissed my cheek and put the photo in her shirt pocket.

I blushed when she kissed me and I looked away a little nervous. I'm not used to people with such vitality, and I would normally have said that was invading my personal space, but with her I felt strangely comforted. I thought Chloe was so lucky to have someone like Rachel by her side.

Chloe didn't appear yet, and gave us time to finish the joint peacefully, mostly by Rachel's part, of course. During that time, the blonde girl told me a little more about her. She confirmed my suspicions: she was starting her career as a model. Her goal was earning enough money to escape along with Chloe to Los Angeles. We were talking about Blackwell and the Vortex Club. I discovered that apparently, Chloe and she get along especially well with the skater duo: Justin and Trevor. She also knew Evan, another Blackwell guy who goes to Mr. Jefferson class with me and who is quite reserved. We shared the same felling of hatred for Victoria and her classy bullshit. We talk about music, photography and various other idleness... we fit surprisingly well. I almost never get along so well with anyone. The more we noticed the effect of the weed, the more we laughed, and the more comfortable we were with each other, sitting near our rock.

It was in the middle of a laughter when Chloe finally appeared, with arms akimbo. I looked at her eyes but she avoided them. I didn't know how to react. The logical reaction would be apologizying right away, but... I turned red instead. I've been laughing all the time there with Rachel as we blew her off. You are nominated to the 'friend of the year' awards, Max.

"Let's go, Rach." Chloe finally took the lead.

"But… where are we going?" Rachel sounded very hesitant.

"Two Whales. I'm hungry."

Chloe started to move, without waiting for her friend to get up.

"Wa… wait, Chloe! What happens with Max?"

The blue-haired girl frowned as if she was about to break her eyebrows.

"I'm gonna tell you what the fuck happens with Max...!"

She was about to point and give out to me, but something interrupted her. A middle-aged man appeared from the undergrowth. Tall, short hair, thick eyebrows and mustache, and unfriendly face. Looking at his appearance, I don't know whether to identify him as a policeman, special agent, or whatever, but the fact is that he was holding a gun and aiming at us. Dude, for reals… here we go again.

"Freeze! What are you doing here?"


	7. Consequences - Introducing David

I had no clue what was going on. I had a bad scare when that hostile guy surprised us with a gun in his hand, but Rachel and Chloe seemed to be fairly quiet, as if that kind of things happened to them often. Chloe crossed her arms.

"Okay, so my step-douche has completely lost his mind at last. What are you doing here, and why the fuck are you pointing a gun at us, David? Put that thing down now."

Wowser. So, he was Chloe's stepfather... What a great introduction. For reals, if I have to meet someone else today, I'd love it to be with a classic 'hi, what's up?', and not with those bizarre manners that seem to be usual for me lately.

"Chloe, you've crossed the line this time." Said Chloe's stepfather in a very harsh voice, while he continued aiming his gun at her. Dude, what's wrong with you? That's your stepdaughter! "This is not just a fight between kids, or dealing with grass. What were you doing last night in the Prescott barn? Speak now!"

"David, you are completely losing the plot." Chloe, starting to freak out, lifted her palms slightly. "This is the last straw. Are you trying to accuse me of the Prescott's crimes? Are you fucking insane?"

"Au contraire. The Prescott family are my clients, and I can assure you they are the victims. I accuse you of being accessory of the disappearance of their firstborn Nathan Prescott. His footprints are along with yours in the last place where he was seen: the barn. I have also identified traces of Nathan's blood on the floor. You can't deny it, Chloe. You're in big trouble."

So, Chloe's stepfather is kind of a private investigator who works for the Prescotts. That explains why he had guns at home... and his behavior also explains his 'step-douche' nickname. I can understand that if his duty is investigating the barn, he may consider that Chloe had something to do with the plot. But you can't suddenly show up like a maniac, gun in hand against your own family... That's not the way, dude.

"This is bullshit!" Chloe, significantly outraged, was unable to contain the frustration, and demonstrated it with her gestures and her words. "I didn't even seen Nathan last night! And I... had no idea that he has disappeared..."

"Mr. Madsen, it has to be a mistake," Rachel intervened in a low voice, "it's impossible that Chloe did anything wrong last night..."

"Then why are there several witnesses claiming that you were searching for him yesterday? And how do you explain tire tracks of Nathan's car and yours running towards the barn? Speak now, Chloe."

Chloe dropped her arms and looked away. She didn't know what to say. Rachel stared at the whole scene with the look of a frightened little animal, and I was so freaked out that I didn't know how to react.

"Listen to me, David," Chloe finally said, "you have no clue of what's going on. It's true that I was in that barn last night, but I was helping a friend who has been kidnapped, along with lots of other girls, by your idolized clients. You're focusing at the wrong enemy. It's the Prescotts who are in trouble, not me!"

"You've got a long way until you could teach me lessons, Chloe! I've been on the battlefield, I've seen the horrors of war when you were just a crying baby! I know perfectly well when I'm right, and I'll prove it to you!"

The investigator (and apparently, also ex-soldier) approached Chloe still aiming at her, grabbed one side of her jacket and opened it, revealing that she kept the same gun I took last night from her glove box inside one of her inner pockets. I gulped. Too bad, Chloe. What are you doing with that thing now? You're going to mess it all up.

"We'll talk later about the fact of subtracting my work tools." Her stepfather continued vehemently as he retrieved the weapon from Chloe. "Aha, there's a missing bullet in the gun's chamber. You will agree with me that I have plenty of reasons to take you immediately to the police station. You'd better come with me and do not resist, Chloe."

"Fuck you, David! The only thing I shoot are the bottles in the junkyard!" The blue-haired girl gave the finger to her stepfather. "I'm off to Two Whales. You stay there with your Robocop complex. Let's go, Rach."

Chloe turned and started walking briskly.

"You're not going anywhere."

While Rachel and I watched in amazement, David went after his stepdaughter to finally immobilize her. Quickly, he put his gun in its holster, caught Chloe from behind and grabbed her by the wrists.

"Mr. Madsen, no!" Shouted a highly alarmed Rachel.

"Let me go, fucking step-ass! I'm reporting you for this! Max, do something!" Chloe looked at me in despair as she tried unsuccessfully to get away. In all likelihood, she wanted me to use my powers to free her.

It's not that easy, Chloe. Rewinding is not enough: I have to come up with something that causes events to change. But how? Think, Max. I feel my head dull and I can't make out anything clearly. It certainly wasn't the best moment to decide to try Rachel's weed... The only thing that's clear is that I'll have to rewind like it or not: I can't allow that creepy stepfather to take Chloe to the police station by force under any circumstances. Things being like they are in this town, she had everything to lose.

Let's do it. I rewound as much as I could until my head hit me with a sudden whiplash, indicating me that I couldn't go back any further, leaving me in the moment when Chloe showed up in the distance and her stepfather hadn't made his appearance yet. What could we do? If we run away from here, we will only make things worse. Somehow, we have to face David, but how? For now, I turned to Chloe, who, as I already knew, was still mad at me.

"Chloe, you have to give me your gun now! It's very important!"

It occurred to me that leaving the gun out of the equation, our dear detective might have a more flexible attitude to his stepdaughter.

"I heard an annoying noise. Oh, wait! It's just the voice of a traitor who says my best friend is a bitch. Let's go, Rach. I'm hungry."

"No, Chloe, you don't get it. This is very serious! If you don't give me the gun right now, something really bad is going to happen!"

Chloe looked at me sideways with a gesture that harbored bitterness and mistrust in equal parts. Rachel looked at both of us with a funny face, not understanding anything at all.

"That was a threat? And how the fuck did you know that I'm carrying a gun? You've been playing with your freaky time powers, or what? Never mind. Ignore me, Max. I'm not giving you my gun, not even drunk."

"Chloe, for heaven's sake, stop being an asshole and listen to me!" I got desperate and raised my voice. There was no time left. "Your stepfather is coming and because of that gun you're going to end up in jail! You have to give it to me now!"

"My step-douche? But… why?"

Chloe seemed to be paying me some attention at last, but it was too late. David showed up again from the undergrowth, and all that conversation was useless. Shit, I'll have to try something different.

Rewinding was increasingly difficult for me. Besides, I was unable to go back any further than the moment where Chloe made her appearance. I barely had the time or brainpower to come up with any ideas, but I decided to change the strategy. With headaches and a certain mental fatigue, I went to Rachel this time.

"Rachel, this is going to sound fucking weird, but you have to trust me for a moment. Can you do it?"

The blonde girl, surprised by my sudden change of voice tone and my penetrating stare, made a cute face of strangeness. I don't blame her: from her point of view, we were talking and laughing about any banal gossip of Arcadia Bay just a few seconds ago.

"Uh… sure, Max. Tell me."

"You have to get Chloe to give you the gun she's carrying right now. Even if you do not understand why, it's very important. You'll do it?"

"If you say it's very important, I'm sure it is." Rachel nodded fervently. "I will, Max. Besides, I hate it when Chloe carries weapons."

As we ended talking, Chloe reached our position. It's a good thing I had enough time to tell my plan to Rachel, otherwise we'll be so fucked up.

"Let's go, Rach."

"Chloe, I've missed you!" Suddenly, Rachel embraced her friend, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hey...! Rach? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Chloe froze at her friend's impulsive reaction, but she let Rachel do. I watched the scene as Rachel rummaged in Chloe's pockets during her hug.

I understood her intentions perfectly, but still I couldn't help feeling a bitter sensation when the girls cuddled so effusively. Maybe I'm… jealous? But, Chloe's or Rachel's jealousy? What exactly do you want, Max? Girl, you're a mess ...

"Did you just... take my gun away while you were hugging me, you scoundrel?" Chloe's expression wavered between laughter and strangeness.

"Yay!" Rachel chuckled. "Now it's mine, and you'll never take it away from me!"

Rachel, after putting the gun down the side of her jeans, looked at me slyly like asking me if she was doing well. I answered giving her a thumbs-up. All right, Rachel! At least you acted in a lot more sensible way than your resentful punk friend. That would give us enough time until Chloe's stepfather show up, who I figured will be about to make his appearance. I wasn't wrong.

As Chloe chased Rachel trying to retrieve her gun, David emerged from the undergrowth again. It was the third time I saw the same scene and that made make want to make fun of Chloe's stepfather opening sentence.

All the conversation we had with the best stepfather of the year was repeated all at once: David's accusation, Chloe's monumental outrage, and so on, until the part where the detective opened his stepdaughter's jacket to show that she was carrying a gun, but this time he found her pockets empty.

David frowned in frustration.

"Huh, I get it! You gave it to your little friend!" He threw a predatory gaze at Rachel who made her step back in fear. "Confess, Rachel. This hellraiser girl has mixed you up in her criminal affairs. Come on, save us time and give me the gun."

I have to admit that Chloe's stepfather has somewhat of a detective sense of smell. At least he was right this time, although he had things so fucked up in the general context of the plot. But there's no forgiveness in the way he is threatening Chloe and Rachel, without any previous vote of confidence, as if they were two dangerous hardened criminals. For now, how could it be different, my opinion about that David Madsen leaves much to be desired.

He was approaching dangerously to Rachel, who was starting to get extremely nervous as she continued to go back a few steps. She trembled and looked frightened, and I saw how her hands started to move to the side of her jeans. No, Rachel. Don't even think about that.

"I knew it." David stretched his hand and continued moving forward towards his prey. "Give it to me, Rachel. You have no choice."

Chloe and I looked astounded while the detective was about to reach her. Then, Rachel held the gun and shot David like a lunatic, as she screamed in fear. She emptied the gun's clip, leaving him like a sieve and bleeding to death over the sandy soil. I wish I hadn't seen that. Dude, am I doomed to witness deaths in a daily basis from now on? I will never get used to that.

I didn't expect that reaction from Rachel at all, and I felt guilty. It was my fault that she had the gun, even though I knew she was under the influence of drugs. You're not getting anything better, Max... but what do you want me to do if Chloe's stubbornness doesn't allow me to have that gun...? I don't have many more options. Things are getting worse and worse, but it was clear that I'll have to rewind for the umpteenth time. No more dead people if possible, please.

I watched the grotesque scene of David resurrecting and going back to the point where he opened Chloe's jacket in fast motion. Then I felt that whiplash on my head again. Aw. No, man, I must go back a little further… I made my rewinding gesture again, but every time I tried, the pain inside my head blocked me. It's useless: it seems clear that I have no power left, and I noticed a trickle of blood under my nose again. Fucking great, Max.

At the moment when David was going to intimidate Rachel, I decided to intervene. With powers or without powers, I must do something, or we'll be in deep shit.

"Wait, Mr. Madsen!" I announced as I tried to conceal my nosebleed in extremis. I managed to catch his attention. "It was me! I was the one who kept the weapon you're looking for! Do not blame the girls!"

I was reluctant to confess in front of Chloe that the gun had my fingerprints, but I'm afraid that right now I have no choice. Not only David, the girls also looked at me in surprise, as if I was speaking in Swahili.

"And you, young lady, are…?"

"Max Caulfield, sir. I'm friends with Chloe, and last night I was in the barn with her."

C'mon, Max. In the last hours, you have proved that not only you have a gift for photography, but also for the performing arts. Don't let the inability to rewind be an excuse for showing your talent. This time your role isn't _'Max, the Arcadia Bay floozy_ ', but you'll do fine.

"So, you're saying you're responsible for Nathan's disappearance, lady?"

"No sir. Let me tell you what happened: Last night Chloe and I were looking for my friend, Kate Marsh. We were told that she was with Nathan in that barn, and that's the only reason why we were there. We managed to find Kate, but there was no trace of Nathan."

"Do you expect me to believe that story, kid? So why the gun? And what about the bloodstains?"

"We didn't see anything like that," I said. "But I can assure you that I used the gun just to break the barn lock so we could enter the place. You can verify it since a bullet is missing in the gun's chamber, and it has my fingerprints. Rachel, please give Mr. Madsen the gun so he can check it out."

Hesitantly, Rachel pulled the gun from the side of her jeans and gave it to David as she stared at me with a face that seemed to say ' _you'd better know what you're doing._ ' I answered giving her a reassuring look. Don't worry, Rachel. I don't know how this shitty story will end, but better than Chloe being captured or her stepfather being killed, for sure.

The detective, after taking the gun with a rag, took a dust from his pocket that would serve to reveal fingerprints, and applied it on the gun handle.

"Excuse me, kid…"

He came up to me and put my index finger on a spot of the gun where he hadn't applied the dust yet. Then he applied it over the same spot again, and studied the weapon.

"Yes, it looks that it has your fingerprints since last night. And it's true that a bullet is missing in the chamber. But that doesn't prove your innocence or Chloe's."

"With all due respect, Mr. Madsen, that doesn't prove we are guilty either." I took the risk to slightly assert my voice tone. "And let me tell you something: you should trust your stepdaughter a little more. I know her very well and I know that she won't hurt anyone."

"No. You don't know Chloe. You have no idea how distressing is dealing with her every day! To begin with, I could report her simply by theft of weapons and illegal possession."

"Thank you, David, I love you too," Chloe replied with her arms crossed, without looking at her stepfather.

"Listen to me, Mr. Madsen," I said, "you can report us for weapon possession or for breaking padlocks later if you want, but let me end what I've to say. In that barn, we discovered something terrible: there was a hidden basement, my friend Kate was there completely naked and... she was drugged. Something horrible is going on with the Prescotts... and not with us."

"You're making a very serious accusation, young lady. You'd better prove all that you're saying."

"I'm not lying! Check it out yourself: there is a hidden gate in the barn that leads to a basement. I suggest you to continue on that line of inquiry, and not trying to condemn your stepdaughter. I promise you that if you are not satisfied with what you discover there, I will let you question me all the time you want."

I myself was not entirely convinced of what I was saying. I'm playing my part as if I didn't know anything about Nathan, so if he interrogates me I could easily fall into contradictions. But anyways, I've done the best I could, more considering that my mental skills aren't at their best. I hope I could use my powers again soon: I shuddered thinking about what would happen if they were gone forever. Fuck, nor a single day has passed and I already can't live without them. You aren't on drugs, Max, but you may have even worse addictions...

David relaxed his gesture, somewhat still hesitant. Rachel seemed mesmerized by the arguments I gave to Chloe's stepfather, way similar to when I was hypnotized by her words before.

"Everything Max said is true." Chloe said. "Leave us alone. You'd better go for the actual bad guys, you've had them under your nose all the time and you haven't even noticed."

"Don't… you think you can run away from me!" David pointed at his stepdaughter, frowning. "I can find you at any moment! I know where every inhabitant of this town is! Especially you, Chloe."

"Blah, blah, blah. Whatever you say. Let's go to Two Whales, Rach. Having stupid conversations with douchebags makes me hella hungry."

David was about to raise his hand to Chloe after her words, but he finally decided to withdraw.

"This isn't over yet!" Announced as he walked away from us.

I felt an orgasmic relaxation when I saw that David was no longer with us. Dude, such a peace of mind now that he's gone. The girls and I looked with complicity, and we sighed in relief all three at once.

"Max, you're the fucking boss!" Rachel grabbed me by the shoulders, hopping in happiness. "How could we been all this time without you!"

Chloe, visibly annoyed by Rachel's attitude and her not-so-well-chosen words, folded her arms and gave us her typical sidelong glance.

"Yeah, uh... Max. You can come and have some meal with us if you want." she said with disdain, as if I were now a complete stranger to her. "There's stuff we should talk about and so…"

I guess that's Chloe's way to say thanks. Anyways, I won't hold it too much against her: I should apologize too.

We three walked together back to Chloe's truck, which was parked near the junkyard. Along the way, Chloe explained that her initial idea before things screwed up was playing with the gun to shoot at cars, bottles, or other possible targets that were in the area, and also to show Rachel my powers. She still kept a resentful attitude towards me, so Rachel decided to mediate between us: before we got in the truck, she blocked our way and told us with an emotional discourse appealing to friendship and our bond throughout the years, that no one will get on the vehicle until we forgive and hug each other. Her answer didn't have to wait too long, and it was clear that both Chloe and I wanted to make peace at once. Besides, after the long conversation we had Rachel and I before, the reasons for the conflict were totally obsolete. Rachel watched in excitement the moment when my childhood friend and I wrapped our arms around each other and we were back to normal.

Two Whales was the diner where Chloe's biological mother Joyce worked as a waitress, and also the place where the best damn burgers in Arcadia Bay are served. Its strategic location makes the diner very popular among Blackwell students, truckers, fishermen and other workers in the area. We were heading there in Chloe's truck, as three best friends willing to party hard. In our way from the junkyard to our destination we had about ten minutes in which Chloe's vehicle radio was playing some music of a genre that I couldn't identify, but it was like a mix between punk and folk. That style doesn't go with me entirely, but it was somehow funny. A joyful Chloe sang the songs in a loud voice. Rachel, who stood in the same passenger seat Kate occupied yesterday, seemed to have a similar musical taste to her friend, since she was playing along singing and moving her arms following the rhythm of the melody. From time to time she looked at me and nudged a little, like encouraging me to join them. I couldn't help it: I turn all red every time Rachel stares at me. Nervously, I played along with them by timidly moving my arms trying to imitate their dancing moves, but I think that really wasn't my deal.

The only thing that had changed from Two Whales in five years were the prices. Everything went on as I remembered: the huge whale sign at the top of the entrance, its classic American diner look, with fixed footstools and booths on the opposite side, even the old jukebox had survived. When Chloe's mother saw me, she almost dropped the plate she was serving. We were both very happy to see each other after so much time. I'm really fond of Joyce, although she looked more worn than before. It wasn't just the passing of the years... it was something different. Probably the loss of Chloe's dad and having to deal with a wild teenager on a daily basis were the main causes of her current appearance, with solemn face and a greyer blond hair. In a fever of excitement and nostalgia, Joyce invited us all to lunch. Well, after all we went through, we almost could say dinner.

Rachel and I took a seat in one of the garnet booths, as well as Chloe on the other side of the table, and we waited for Joyce to bring us our free food. Chloe were sitting sideways, resting her boots on her own seat and then she said,

"Okay, Max... It's about time you told me why my gun has your fingerprints since last night... the deal with the missing bullet... and Nathan's bloodstains on the barn's floor. You know something that we don't, right?"


	8. Incoming Team - Introducing Justin

I bowed down my head slightly and sighed. After our disastrous meeting with Chloe's stepfather, I couldn't keep my unutterable secret any longer, so I had no choice but to tell the girls the truth of what actually happened on Saturday night. I wanted Chloe to stay away from my criminal affairs, I wanted to protect her, and not splashing her any shit from this mud which I have no choice but to walk over, but it seems we were meant to be partners in crime.

As we were eating Joyce's delicious burgers, I told the girls my whole story from the beginning. Rachel, and especially Chloe, were listening to me closely, and their face looked more and more surprised each time the story advanced. Tearing down the barn with Chloe's truck, watching the bullets from Nathan's gun penetrating Chloe's body, how I turned the situation, and finally, Nathan's death by my own hands... I confessed everything. When I finished, I felt a great deliverance inside me, and then there was silence.

"So, if I understand correctly, Max... you witnessed my own death?" Chloe reacted with eyes wide open after a few seconds.

"I'm afraid I did," I said in a more overwhelmed tone than I'd rather admit. In fact, I've witnessed some other deaths during the last twenty-four hours. I can't begin to tell you...

Chloe looked serene, but I saw a tear suddenly rolling down her cheek.

"It turned out that... you've been protecting me all the time... You've been keeping all to yourself, fixing my shit over and over again and suffering everything in silence..."

"It's not like that, Chloe," I shook my head. "Without your actions and your impulsive facet, we couldn't have gotten this far."

"Max is right, Chloe," added Rachel, sitting to my left. "You shouldn't underestimate yourself. You two complement each other and make a great team."

Chloe, visibly touched, leaned her arms on the table and took my hands.

"Max, I... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I've been a complete asshole all the time. Please forgive me."

"We both have been complete assholes, Chloe," I said with a slight smile. "I'd never dare to blame you. The Pricefield team remains strong."

I was being honest. I wasn't mad at Chloe for anything she did. It's just the opposite: If I had gone for Kate on my own, I'd probably be underground right now. That sounds hipster, but I'd rather stay alive for now.

"So... is there any room left for one more folk in your crew, or the list is already closed?" said Rachel shyly, looking away.

"Seriously you need to ask that?" Chloe replied wryly. "The three of us are already deep inside this shit. So, if Max is okay with it..."

Chloe, although smiling, looked at me with a bit of bitchiness, as if reminding me of my unfortunate introduction to her blonde friend.

"Of course!" I concluded. "There's still room for another pirate on our boat!"

Rachel came with one of her already classic happiness jumps, then grabbed me by the shoulder and gave me a sticky kiss on the cheek. As always, my face went red like a tomato. This time redder than ever, since Chloe was looking at us with the hand resting on the chin and inquisitive gesture.

"What the hell happened between you two so that you suddenly get on so well?" She kept her eyebrow raised. "Forget that. We have to chart our action plans from now on. Are we together in this, girls, or not?"

"Yeah!" Shouted the three at once in the midst of a fellowship and teenager effervescence whirlwind, as we joined our hands on the center of the table.

I have to admit that my answer about including Rachel in the group wasn't said with complete conviction. Obviously, I was influenced by the excitement of the moment, but like it or not, it is hard to assimilate that we are no more a duo to suddenly become a trio. This isn't about Rachel herself... the girl is great. Maybe too great. It's just that it's a bit difficult to switch gears. I guess the fact that five long years have passed hasn't gotten into my head yet, Chloe has changed, she found someone to replace me as her best friend... I won't deny it: I have a selfish part that still wants Chloe just for me. And to complicate matters further, now another part of me also wants Rachel without sharing it with anyone else. Make up your mind already, Max. If you're not gonna behave like an adult, I'll ask Chloe to slap you and rewind over and over again until you grow up.

Joyce, from behind the diner's bar, put her forefinger on her mouth, begging us to be more quiet inside the place. Chloe answered her in disdain with a wave of her hand. Then I continued the conversation, trying to speak in a lower tone:

"I was so pissed off when I found out that Joyce's new husband works for the Prescotts… He certainly deserves his 'step-douche' nickname. I don't know if I did well by telling him about the existence of the dark room..."

"That's the way it is, Max... that step-ass doesn't deserve a dime," Chloe said with a sneer. "It's okay you told him about the dark room this time to throw him away, but we can't trust his intentions: now you know whose hand feeds him. We are on our own to find what's really going on here."

"I freaked out when Chloe told me about the dark room." Rachel made her contribution to the conversation. "If I still were a Blackwell student, I could have been perfectly one of Nathan's victims. I remember last year, he was starting to deal with drugs and arrange those hella Vortex Club parties... and I've been in there with him sometimes... Can you imagine if you had found nude pics of me in the dark room, Max?

Rachel gave me one of her penetrating gazes and planted her hand on my thigh under the table.

"Stop saying weird stuff, Rach," stated Chloe. "The fact is that we have to go back to the dark room to search for more clues. This time, calmer, and if possible, without having to rescue anyone else. It's clear that there are hella people above Nathan in this plot. How do things look to you, Max?"

"I… uh…"

I was on my nerves. I was stunned to realize that Rachel not only didn't remove her hand from my thigh, but also, she was caressing all my leg, from the knee to the groin. I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Max, is everything okay? Your face is all red." said Chloe arching her brow, with one hand resting on her cheek.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." I ran my hand over my forehead and tried to focus. "I was about to say that, now that Kate is safe and Nathan is dead, we still can retreat if we want to... With my powers, I could easily get money, so we could escape from here..."

"I can see your point..." Rachel said thoughtfully. "But think about it, Max. We have all the time in the world to run away. But shouldn't it be wiser to protect the people of Arcadia Bay, now that we have you and your superpowers? Isn't there anyone else that matters you in this town apart from Kate?"

Rachel's hand squeezing me under the table was driving me crazy.

"For all I care, Arcadia Bay can eat shit and die." Chloe said, almost lying in her seat. "But this isn't just about that. Maybe that Nathan punkass is dead, but what about my retribution? Nathan is the one who drugged me and took me pictures, but if there's a puppeteer hand that pulls the strings, I want to know. And I want my photos back."

"I know it's hella big deal, Max," a smiling Rachel added. She should have deducted from my strange face that I still needed a push. "But don't underestimate yourself: we can do it together, and it's not possible for us to achieve it without you and your magic tricks. We need you."

They both were right. I could see it even with my confused mind status caused by the secretive hand of a certain blonde in flannel shirt.

"I guess I have no choice... We'll have to go back to the dark room." I confess, a shiver ran through my body. I wasn't exactly pleased with that idea. "But Chloe, remember that the basement was protected by an armored door and locked with a passcode. We could get in last night because Nathan left it open, but now we'll need to enter the password like it or not."

Rachel went from holding her hand on my thigh to pulling it under my t-shirt, caressing the area around my waist. I was loving and suffering it at equal parts, but Chloe didn't notice any Rachel's moves at all.

"Uh, that's right," nodded the blue-haired girl, staring at infinity, "or we could blow it with explosives!"

"Shit, Chloe, stop thinking about guns and explosives for a moment!" Rachel frowned at her punk friend, who was so abandoned by her now in comparison with me. "First, we should take some time to gather information. Tomorrow you have classes, don't you, Max? Blackwell can be a good place to search for clues. You, Chloe, you got the step-ass in your own home. Maybe you can use it to your advantage. As for me, I can ask Frank, I'm sure he can tell me something about the deals Nathan was in."

"Frank is hella bad news, Rach, I've told you for the hundredth time. I don't want you to talk with him." She even hit the table sharply with her firsts as he spoke.

"And I don't want you to carry weapons, Chloe." Rachel answered her in a more relaxed way, though she was somewhat affected by her friend's change of tone. "We'll call it even."

I wondered who that Frank was. For now, he's guilty of Rachel removal of her magic little fingers of my back. I don't know if to regret it or to be grateful...

"Girls...! Girls, let's...!" I tried to claim for calm, but I didn't really know what to say.

Just in the middle of that tense moment entered the restaurant the skater duo of Blackwell: Justin and Trevor, like always, with their outfits matching the urban tribe to which they belong. Justin wore his typical cap, his glasses and his blond little mustache, Trevor wore a black bonnet, carrying a skateboard in his hand and leaving a whiff of marijuana behind him that spread through the whole place. They already told us their Sunday afternoon plans without saying a word. As they spotted us, they came over instantly. I giggled when I saw Trevor coming. It may be childish, but I can't help hearing a continuous and absurd voice in my head that repeated: ' _You saw his tushie today!_ ' In my insides, I was laughing my ass off. Could it be Rachel's weed effect? Or just my stupidity?

"Hey, Chlo! Hey, Rach! Hey, Mad Max! Didn't knew you hung out with these crazy chicks!" Justin greeted us all bumping us his fist. "You just won some points in my cool-o-meter! So what's up?"

"Yo, boys!" Rachel greeted back the newcomers. Chloe continued with her mad face and her arms crossed. "Here idly having lunch. And you?"

"Nothing, kickin' it with ole Romeo over here." Said Justin pointing at Trevor.

I shuddered for a moment. He isn't referring to what happened with Trevor and me this morning, isn't he? That's impossible. I'm quite sure I rewound.

"He finally worked up the balls to ask Dana out and it worked." Continued the skater with the glasses. "He got there first, so I snoozed and I lose."

Phew, goodness. So, he finally got it with Dana. I'm glad for him... I guess. I won't be able to chase after him in the showers anymore, but anyways... Everyone would agree that I have a million other things to worry about besides Trevor.

"Chill, man. We did an arrangement so a girl will never divide us, right?" said Trevor. The effect of the pot on him was noticeable miles away, which made him less attractive to me.

"Whatever you say, bud." It were obvious that Justin wanted to change subject. "Hey, Chloe, what's up with you? You look pissed. Did we come in a bad moment?"

"Nothing that can't be solved with a blunt." Chloe was practically lying on the seat and talking without looking into Justin's eyes. "Got some green?"

Alarmed, I looked at the diner bar. Luckily, Joyce wasn't around at the moment, but it seemed like Chloe didn't give a fuck about talking about smoking in her mother's work place. Am I being a weirdo, or what?

"We done smoked it up, but we hoped Rach could…"

"Are you searching for this, bad boys?" Rachel interrupted, pulling out another joint from the incombustible pocket of her shirt. But how many of those is she carrying?

The boys' eyes went instantly to Rachel's supplies. She fiddled around, pushing the joint out of their reach.

"Only if you offer us a cold drink in exchange." Rachel negotiated playfully.

"Deal! At my pad, as always? There's no sign of my folks."

"You know I can't say no to that!"

"Fuckin' tight! Wait for us while we order a pair of Joyceburgers and we can march on. You know, I've got mad munchies."

 _'Hi guys, I'm over here!'_ I thought, while nobody asked my opinion about all that. So, I just discovered what are the typical plans for the blue-haired girl and her new best friend: meet up with Blackwell's potheads and get baked. I'm not into all that, in fact, I started to consider throwing a smoke bomb and return to Blackwell, but suddenly Rachel grabbed my arm.

"Besides, we have a special guest today! Don't let me catch you pushing Max, or you'll deal with me! Okay?"

Well... I guess It's okay if I stay for a while. I'm not forced to smoke like them if I do not want to, and besides, I feel like I have to make up for lost time with Chloe. Not to mention that if I thought of leaving now, the girls would probably make me voodoo. Whit a couple of homemade burgers in the hands of the skater duo, we headed towards the exit of the establishment. I said goodbye to Joyce while she looked at her daughter with her arms akimbo and disapproval face.

"It's cool to see you here with us, Max" Trevor told me. "I thought you were more on having tea than having a cold beer, but in the end you're fly. Neat!"

You have a point, Trevor. In fact, my standard plan for a normal Sunday afternoon is meeting up Kate and have some tea. I'm the most surprised, seeing myself trapped in the middle of this jam. Anyway, whatever you say, I can only imagine you in the nude with terrified face. Hee-hee, I can't help getting laughed at that.

"We haven't started yet, and you're already cracking up, Max!" Rachel didn't release my arm even when she lit up her next reefer. "What are you thinking of? I wanna laugh too!"

I swear, I'm usually not that childish. But, driven by the good mood atmosphere, I took Rachel slyly, made a gesture with my index finger and thumb, and she understood what I meant straight away: _'Trevor's got a small dick'_. The blonde girl pointed me out with complicity, and nodded as she made an enormous effort to not laugh. To be fair, I was exaggerating a bit. Trevor's thingy was more of a standard size, but I felt like bringing out _'the other Max'_ for a while. After so many hardships, I was craving it. It was funny to see that Rachel, with her reaction, gave me to understand that she also knew that fact...

"You go, Max! Gimme five!"

Well, Max, it seems that you are doing well for now in this new environment... I high-fived Rachel while she stuck those penetrating hazel eyes on me, I got red as a tomato again... and I drew a shy smile on my face.

"Hey, Max, don't hog her!" Chloe appeared out of nowhere and caught Rachel from behind, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, near her neck. "Give me a hit of that, will you?"

The blue-haired girl took a puff from Rachel's joint without letting her go. I realized that I had nothing to do there when I saw that Chloe asking her friend for forgiveness for her previous behavior, by whispering in her ear affectionately. Rachel, with her usual kindness, acted in the same affectionate way with Chloe.

Yes, that made me jealous. And yes, I felt like a fucking crap for that. But I can overcome it. And I can because Rachel and I sealed an unwritten agreement after our tearful hug near the seashore. Without paper or ink, we agreed to be always the three of us. No jealousy, no envy: no one above anyone. Is this deal so difficult to fulfill?

I seized the girls' cheesy moment to approach Justin and Trevor. It was funny how I was shier talking to them than asking Trevor for lathering my naked body this morning. Sometimes I'm a mystery to myself.

"Then… you guys hang out with these girls often?" I asked.

"We can't escape from them, this town is too small," replied a serene Justin. You should have been with us last year at Blackwell, Max. That year was sick. I can't remember it, but I'll never forget it!"

"Who wants a hit?" "Chloe, still like a limpet with her blonde friend, added a note.

"Lemme hit that!" Justin answered after half a nanosecond, grabbing the reefer as a predator catches his prey. "Well, how did you get to know these freak girls, Max?"

"I just met Rachel today, but I'm pretty sure I know Chloe way better than you. I've known her since she wetted herself in bed."

"I heard you, Max! You're gonna regret that! Do you want me to tell them what happened to you and your favorite little teddy bear?"

The damn punk girl managed to put me almost as red as when Rachel stare at me. The skaters rubbed their hands waiting for an explanation.

"You won't dare to do that, Chloe Price," I reached her ear so that only she could hear me. "Remember I can beat you up and then rewind ..."

"Yeah right. You and what army?" An incredulous Chloe smiled. The truth is that I didn't mean it too seriously. Or so I think. "Well then, Max's teddy bear..."

"If you tell them, I'll tell you-know-what-story about that classmate of yours in school! You know what you're doing!" I raised my eyebrows and smiled at the same time.

"Okay, girls, time-out!" Interrupted Justin while he passed the joint to his skateboarder fellow. "We already know that you both keep dark secrets! We are moving to my pad while we keep smokin' it, right? I have plenty of beer there, so I can deliver on my end of the deal with Rach. Maybe after a couple of cans, you two might say a fewwords..."

No one resisted, not even me, who was at first the most reluctant one. On the way, Trevor offered me a hit, but I declined his offer. The rest chatted animatedly about Blackwell previous year's anecdotes that they had in common. Apparently, no one wasted any time: It gave the impression that they had been partying a day after another, living non-stop crazy adventures. Although I've always been clear about nightlife was not my style, but deep down, they gave me a little envy, and made me rethink if I had been wasting my youth days.

It was dusk when we glimpsed Justin's house, which was only five minutes away walking from Two Whales. It was a two-storey single-family dwelling, similar to the other ones in the residential area, with white painted walls and a fairly sober garden, where there wasn't much else besides a bench and a couple of fruit trees. The guys walked upstairs to our host's room with their autopilot turned on. I suppose it should be usual that his parents weren't there and they took advantage of it to party every now and then. Justin's room was not as disastrous as one might imagine: it kept a certain order and neatness, although the touch of a skater was there: posters of hard rock bands and horror films, an electric guitar and several skateboards were some of the elements that decorated it. We all sat on the carpet in the center of the room. Justin went away momentarily, to reappear seconds later with a couple of six-packs causing everyone present to cheer him. Dude, you know we have classes tomorrow, right?

I accepted a beer that surely will be the only one I'll have today. The rest did the same, drinking much more eagerly than I. Rachel, who was sitting to my left, took a third joint from her shirt pocket and she started to remind me of Doraemon. How many hectares of plantation fit in that pocket? Although not a plan that fit perfectly with me, I recognize that I was having fun. I felt more normal and integrated than I have ever felt since my comeback to Arcadia Bay: boys with girls, laughter, small talk... basically, what's called a normal teenager life that I never had and I longed for. I could get used to this.

"Here's to Trevor and Dana, who finally triumphed today!"

Justin rose effusively proposing the toast. We all shocked our cans at once.

"Weren't you so hurt just a moment ago since you've got a hard-on for the cheerleader, Justin?" Rachel gave the skateboarder a mischievous grin.

"No... uh... Well, yeah. But it was a duel between gentlemen, and I lost with honor. You know what I'm saying? Fuck it!" I couldn't tell if Justin was already baked or not. I think he always speaks in that slow, absent-minded tone. "There're plenty of chicks out there wanting to catch up with a great guy like me."

Rachel winked at me pointing at Justin. Is she trying... to matchmake us? That girl... I politely shook my head. If I wanted to hook up with Justin, I could have done it yet, no matter what the circumstances. After all, I always could rewind. Or so I think... after that confrontation with David, I'd still have some power left… or not?

"I got an idea!" The blonde girl suddenly rose. "Now that Max is here as our guest, let's show her our game!"


	9. Strange Kind of Woman

Wowser. Justin and the others made a game of their own? Coming from them, I wondered what kind of madness they invented, but Chloe opened her mouth without giving me time to guess:

"I don't think so... I bet Max is still very raw to play _Arcadia Booze_ with us... You'll see how she'll come with up whatever about responsibility, school day tomorrow and crap like that...

 _Arcadia Booze_. Okay. No further questions, your honor… the name of the game says it all. And yes, Chloe. You and Rachel may no longer go to Blackwell, and may the skaters' case is hopeless, but normally, people don't spend a Sunday night playing games whose aim is getting plastered. Mostly because some people want to have a clear mind on Monday, especially now that I must add the duty of gathering information about the Prescott case to my regular student responsibilities. Have you forgotten so soon?

"No, I'm sure she's down." said Rachel. "Besides, she is not forced to drink if she doesn't want to. Look, Max," the lively blonde now turned to me, as Justin handed her a small deck of homemade cards, "we have some cards here, okay? In all of them, there are two options to choose: drink, or dare. Don't be fooled by the name of Arcadia Booze: you can perfectly finish a game without drinking a single sip. Are you in? You won't snub me, won't you?"

Once again, I noticed Rachel's stare penetrating my insides with impunity. Maybe I could manipulate time, but she had the power to manipulate my soul. I hate you, Rachel.

"Yeah, sure!" Chloe exuded disbelief as she made a humorous gesture. "That would make it worse... I can't imagine Mahatma Max doing neither drinking nor daring."

"I'm in."

Under the gaze of everyone, I stood up with a heroic gesture and showed my intentions to participate. That's enough, Chloe. Maybe the image that you kept of me is a naive Max who didn't even dare to kiss a boy, but as you said, people change. Just in case it's not clear, I'm no longer that girl you knew, and I'll prove it to you. Or maybe this speech is a big charade, and all I really want is to please the blonde girl in the flannel shirt. Anyways, I said I'm in, and that's all.

"C'mon, let's play that Arcadia Booze. All I must do is taking a card from the deck, right?"

I sat down again while the rest of the people in the room cheered me effusively. The boys looked like fools, and they didn't bother much to disguise their face: obviously, they liked the idea of being two boys for three girls in a game of these characteristics. Stop drooling, Trevor. Didn't you have a girlfriend now?

"Well, Max? What does your card say?" Chloe put a gossiper face, and her eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets. "You have to read it out loud and clear."

My card reads: _'BOOZE: drink 5 sips. DARING: Kiss the mouth of the person sitting next to your right.'_ As it was written, I read it for everyone. The public's reactions didn't wait: fuss and whistling flooded the room, while everyone stared at the person sitting next to my right: Trevor.

"She's bringing the game to the Max!" Justin exclaimed as he burst out laughing on his own, and exhaled the smoke of the joint they were passing. "Choose the kiss, Max! The kiss! Don't be a faggot!"

"But... I'm not supposed to kiss anyone now!" Trevor paled a little, but at the same time, the foolish smile on his face that betrayed him.

"And you, don't be a pussy." Defied his skater fellow. "Look, bud, what's the Arcadia Booze first rule?"

"You… do not talk about Arcadia Booze?"

"Damn, no! The other one!"

"Uh, yeah… _'What happens in Arcadia Booze, stays in Arcadia Booze'_ … right?"

"That's it, fella: it's a fuckin' game. What'd you say, Mad Max?"

"I say you're gonna like this so much, Trevor." I answered.

Without further ado, and to everybody's astonishment, I leaned closer to Trevor and gave him a wet kiss on the lips, as I put my hand down the back of his neck. That's no big deal... from all the possible trials I could had been forced to do, that's probably the easier one for me. A déjà vu came to me when I saw Trevor's surprised expression, but now the poor boy didn't look as frightened as this morning. In some way, it was also a challenge for myself, and I was happy to see that I can have some self-confidence even if I'm not able to rewind. I'm learning from my 'other self'... and I like it.

"Wow, Max, those are some balls!" Judging by Chloe's astonishment face, it seems that she was starting to believe that I'm not so vanilla as she thinks. "Anyone would say that isn't the first time you do that…"

I looked away. Oh, my dear Chloe, if you only knew... I don't discard telling you my whole story one day if I gather the courage to do it, but obviously, you'll have to wait for now.

"My turn, my turn!" An excited Rachel quickly grabbed the next card from the deck. "Let's go clockwise, okay? Now that Max has started so hardcore, the rest can't be less than her!"

Once the amazement after my performance were gone, we all leaned slightly towards Rachel. Justin imitated the sound of a drum roll, and Chloe quietly gave a hit to the joint. The atmosphere in the room began to thicken due to the emerging smoke.

"Let's see…" Continued Rachel. _"Booze: drink 3 sips. Daring: show some of your tattoos. If you don't have any, show some moles."_

"Meh!" Justin looked disappointed. "We all already saw your tattoos a zillion times. You better go with the sips. Don't you?"

"No, Max haven't seen them yet!" Oh Lord… here she comes again making eyes at me. "Max, do you wanna see my tattoos?"

"Uh… okay!"

If you ask me like that, Rachel…

I wondered if her tattoos were in too private zones of her body, but my doubts were solved right away: To begin with, she rolled up the right sleeve of her shirt, to discover a five-pointed star tattooed on his inner wrist.

"And now comes the main event…"

As she announced it, the blonde was now rolling up the underside of the right leg of her jeans: she showed me an oriental style dragon, rising from her ankle to the knee, covering almost all of her calf. Wowsers… it's cool. My skin still remains intact. I hadn't even considered getting a tattoo until now, but who knows... since I'm the only one of the three girls with virgin skin, I might be persuaded by them to get one soon. What would I like to tattoo...? Maybe it'd be cool to get something about photography. I imagined myself tattooed with the diagram of the different aperture types of the camera's diaphragm in the inner wrist where Rachel had the star. Nah, that would be too geeky ...

"Do you like it, Max? You can touch it if you want…"

Okay... I wasn't embarrassed when I kissed Trevor but now I was. And if I think about it, it does not make any sense since it's just touching her calf, but somehow, everything that had to do with Rachel gave me goosebumps. Trying not to tremble, I slowly passed my fingers over Rachel's tattoo. Then our eyes met, and I looked away as soon as I noticed her gaze on me. You're such a weirdo, Max. I'm pretty sure the others noticed how red I turned.

"It's a… hella cool tattoo, Rachel. I love it." I said without daring to look at her eyes, although I could see that she answered with a great smile.

"Did you just say _'hella'_? I think we're a good bad influence on you. And you, Rach, you look very smiling today," said a perceptive Chloe, with her hand on her chin. "Are you already high, or maybe you've fallen in love with Max?"

Chloe, you idiot. I'm sure that's Rachel's way to behave with everyone. Why would she prefer me, a poor little photography geek who doesn't like to go out and party, and whose first words to her were _'damn bitch'_ , over the rest? Judging by my red face, it looked like more that is me who fell in love with Rachel, which made me blush even more. Stop thinking stupid nonsense, Max.

"No wonder!" Rachel laughed and didn't seem to bother so much about Chloe's question. "She's a photographer and I'm a model. Can't you see? We are made for each other!"

The blond-haired whirlwind with flannel shirt caught my hands, raising them, and then winked at me. I didn't know where to hide. The boys laughed nonchalantly. They should be accustomed to those Rachel's manners I'm still not used to.

The game went on smoothly. The joint continued being passed from hand to hand, and Rachel, seeing that she had four rounds left to play again, went to the bathroom. Chloe, who was next, decided to be the first one to choose the Booze option rather than the daring, and I couldn't blame her: her card challenged her to take off her t-shirt. The skater boys' pleas were not successful. If it were my turn, I wouldn't have hesitated to drink the necessary sips of beer it'd take to avoid staying in my underwear. Or maybe I could undress for a moment just to see the boys' face and then rewind... Who knows.

Justin's turn, with Rachel already back with us, was a lot of fun: for his total joy, he had to French-kiss Chloe. The punk girl put on a face that seemed to say _'whatever the fuck'_ but she didn't resist at all. Now that I think about it, last night Chloe confessed me that a few days ago, they hooked up... That was supposed to be a secret.

"There's something between this two?" I whispered to Rachel's ear during the snog, so Trevor didn't hear me.

"No, as far as I know... watching your kiss with Trev, and now Chlo with Justin, I'm so hella psyched today!" I caught Rachel's warm breath in my ear. After that girly gossip moment, and once Chloe and Justin took off their lips, Rachel addressed everyone this time. "Hey guys, if this ends up in orgy, you can count on me!"

Rachel's voice sounded somewhat different, and I could tell she was beginning to have some trouble speaking. She's under the effect of the weed, I suppose... However, she seemed to be more harmed than the others.

"Keep on dreaming!" Chloe gave a little shove to her friend which almost made her lose her balance.

Justin looked as if he had reached Nirvana, while Trevor was thrilled as he grabbed a new card. Would you like to do some dirty things with Max, huh, Trevor? Sure you'd like... but unfortunately, he had to give a sensual massage to Justin for one minute, so he preferred to swap it and choose the option of drinking four sips of beer instead. Well, at least he knows better than me what's his sexual orientation, that's for sure…

All the current players already made their turn, so it was time for me to pick up a card again. It seemed that there was still a lot of ammo left to burn until we terminate the game, so here we go again...

 _'Booze: drink ten sips. Daring: fake an orgasm during 30 seconds'_. Man, are you cereal? Both options are a complete pain in the ass. Is there any way I could get rid of this?

"Max, will you read the damn card one of those days? You smoke too much of that shit or what?" Chloe should have noticed my inner doubts.

Wait a moment... given the circumstances, this is the perfect chance to check if I still have some power left. With my usual hand movement, I tried to rewind for a few seconds. It took me everything I had, and gave me headaches during the process, but finally I could. Great! It seems that Joyceburgers, apart from being delightful, regenerate body, soul and powers. Now let's talk bidness: in a totally blatant way, I began to read the following cards from the deck searching for some trial that didn't make me wanna puke.

"Max! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I got reamed by Justin. "Stop breaking the game!"

I completely ignored Justin and went on with my task. Let's see: _Confess your last sexual achievement... Perform a naked hardcore_... Ew, dude... Isn't there any normal card out there? I was beginning to consider the countless sips of beer penalty, when I saw the following: _Bite the neck of the person sitting next to your left_. I gulped. If I had to bite Trevor, or even Justin or Chloe, I wouldn't have much trouble, but in this case, the victim would be Rachel... Shit, Max. What the fuck is wrong with Rachel? Will you be ashamed of performing such a simple thing, when Chloe and Justin have just French-kissed?

"Max, leave the fucking cards already!"

Justin came up to me with all the intentions to stop my shameless performance. I didn't have time left. Let's do it: I hid the three cards I took in my pocket, leaving the neck bite one over the top of the deck, and I rewound a few seconds again, until the moment when I had to pick up a card. You're the shit, Max: you got a power that can raise dead people or rebuild collapsed buildings... and you use it to cheat in a dare game. Fuckin' A!

"Oh, it seems that I have to bite your neck, Rachel! Do I have your permission…?"

I played the innocent kid with the blonde girl. I blushed again, but that only reinforced my role. I heard laughter from the rest, completely ignorant of the fact that I had just cheated on their face. Rachel's unexpected reaction was cracking up wildly. She was exaggerating that much that she was about to roll on the floor.

"Uh… Rachel, are you ok?" I asked.

Chloe watched her shaking her head. The boys looked at each other and hinted that the poor girl should be completely baked. It took a long time until she recovered and could articulate properly. Her eyes were strange.

"Hahaha! Of course, Max, you can do all that you want to me!" Rachel tilted her head and pulled her shirt apart a little, leaving her neck visible and unprotected. Then she closed her eyes.

I was more embarrassed than I thought at first, even more taking into account that Rachel was that high. Trembling like a lamb, I approached Rachel to a distance where I could perfectly smell her stirring blonde hair, and I put my hand on her shoulder, ready to play vampire for a moment. The boys watched us with great interest.

"Please, bite me, Max…"

Rachel whispered these words to my ear in a very sensual way before I acted.

Fuck.

A huge chill ran through my body, from the head to the toes. The feel of Rachel's whispers in my ear made me shudder in a way I've never felt before and which I'm unable to describe. Now I'm officially horny as fuck.

C'mon, Max… You gotta be kiddin' me.

Encouraged by her words, I jumped at Rachel's neck, and a little nibble wasn't enough for me: I went through all her neck up and down with my mouth... and also with my tongue. Listening to Rachel moaning with her lips next to my ear didn't help a fuck. The only reason I stopped was because I still had the exact sanity left to remember that Chloe and the others were there with us, and because I knew that my rewind power was still too weak. Before I leave Rachel and return to my position, we looked at each other face. She had her mouth half open and her gaze seemed more penetrating than ever. It was clearly a longing look. The same look that I gave back to her, this time without blushing. Fuck, Rachel. What are you doing to me?

"That girl got my trippin' today, son!" Said a cheerful Justin. "She's on fire!"

Trevor rubbed his hands while watching the scene and made some noise. Looking at Chloe, she didn't seem to mind so much about my slutty attitude with Rachel, but she looked upset by the fact that her friend was completely stoned. She stood with her arms crossed and looked at us with angry face. She won't get mad at me only for this... won't she?

Rachel stood paralyzed. It was her turn, but she didn't take a card and she did nothing, just stood looking at infinity.

"Rach, uh… for your information, it's your turn…" said Trevor after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

Rachel reacted almost as if she had been suddenly awakened.

"Okay, okay! Chill!"

She stretched her arm in an extremely clumsy way. To everyone's surprise, when she bent slightly to reach a card, she collapsed to the floor.

"Rachel!" Shouted Chloe, alarmed.

The first thing the blue-haired girl did was putting Rachel face up. Fortunately, she didn't faint, but she was in a deplorable condition in which she could barely keep her eyes open. The rest of us, worried, surrounded Rachel and prepared ourselves do everything in our hand to help immediately. The game was obviously canceled. Trevor put out the joint and Justin moved away the beer cans over the floor. I didn't know very well what could I do, except looking at Rachel's pale face like an dork and making myself nervous. I felt powerless. What would she want me to do in such a situation?

"Rachel, for fuck's sake!" What are you on?" Chloe was shaking her friend slightly by her shoulders. "It's something that Frank punkass gave you, isn't that?"

Once again, that Frank that she brought up in Two Whales. For the moment, the only thing I can deduce is that he's someone who puts Chloe in a very bad mood and perhaps supply Rachel with drugs.

"Just leave Frank… outta this..." It seemed Rachel could still speak, even if it was with difficulty.

"Rachel, this is no joke. You're gonna kill yourself if you keep this up. What is he giving you?"

"He doesn't... force me into anything, Chloe. All this is... my stuff."

Chloe, taking advantage of the fact that her friend could barely defend herself, rummaged in her pockets. He pulled out a small plastic tube with pills inside one of her shirt's pockets.

"So that's why you went to the bathroom before, so we wouldn't see how you take your narcotics. Fucking great. Alcohol, weed and Oxycontin: hella insane combination. Be grateful you can still articulate a word." Chloe's voice and expression were half angry and half fearful. "Look, Rachel. It's ok to smoke a few blunts sometimes as we all do, but you've gone too far. Why you bought Frank this shit? I've told you a thousand times that you can't trust him."

"No... you have no idea, Chloe. You don't know anything about him." Rachel made the attempt to get up and managed to stay sat again. She was still very pale and appeared to have sweats. "And this is my decision. With Frank or without him, I would do the same thing."

With that Frank always here and there, made me want to interrupt the discussion to ask who the heck he was. He's a dealer and has some kind of close relationship with Rachel, this much I know.

"Yeah, sure. I really doubt that, Rach." Chloe continued with her scolding.

"I'd love my best friend to back me up a little more, instead of being treated like an asshole, Chloe. I would really appreciate it."

I've known Rachel just for a few hours, and I've already seen the best and worst of her. I was truly sad that she had that drug problem. How could such a great girl like her, who has the world at her feet, end up like that? I felt like I'd like to know the story behind it, and try to help her to get out of this shit. Now that we have a bond, and we both are sailing in the same boat, I can't turn a blind eye to the problem.

"Now I see what your idea of friendship is, Rachel." Chloe didn't give it up. "So, if I think that you're wrong and you're doing something that's killing you, I have to agree with you and shut up, right? Then, so be it. I'm off."

Without giving the rest time to react, Chloe took his jacket and left Justin's room quickly slamming the door.

"Chloe, wait!" I tried to stop her as she left the room, but she ignored me completely.

Chloe left an awfully uncomfortable silence behind her. The boys and I were still paralyzed for a long time assimilating the rude and capricious reaction of the punk girl. Partially, she was right in her speech, but that's no excuse to stand us up like this, and even less when your best friend can barely move. Chloe wasn't like that before. Somehow, I felt she needed help too, although for reasons other than Rachel's. How could I help? My powers aren't any useful here...

"Hey, Rach. Take this, it'll do you good." Justin, breaking the silence, made his good host role, and provided a soda to Rachel when he saw that she could incorporate.

"Thanks, Justin." The pale blond girl sipped the drink very slowly. "Can someone please say any stupid thing and break the silence, please?"

"Chloe was acting fucking weird," said Trevor, "what's with her? Are you all right, Rach?"

"It's nothing, thank you, Trev. It's just… today may have gotten over my head, but nothing too serious. You know I'm unstoppable." She gave a reassuring smile to the dark-haired skater.

My phone buzzed. It was a text message from Chloe.

 _'Hey, Max. I'm sorry I've been an ass before. Spread the word. Please take care of Rach.'_

At least she recognized her mistakes quickly, although now it's too late. As she asked, I read the message to those present in the room.

"Don't mind Chloe." Rachel was the first to react. "She can't help it... sometimes acts without thinking too much, and then goes back to normal. She should take care of her own problems and leave the rest alone."

We looked at each other. Despite the fact that everything came out of the blue, I don't think anyone was going to hold Chloe with the eternal grudge forever, but even like this, the air in the room wasn't much like partying hard anymore. Their Arcadia Booze game must wait for another day.

"Guys... given the circumstances, I'm off to Blackwell. There is not much more left to do here..." Trevor said as he got up.

"Yes, let's bounce." Then, Rachel looked at me. "Max, can you walk me home? I live near here."

"We are counting on you, Mad Max." Justin made his contribution. "Can you walk, Rach?"

"I think so. If not, Max will help me then." She winked at me. Back in the game, uh, Rachel? Even under the effects of drugs, this girl really is unstoppable. I had that feeling of not knowing where to hide again. It was even worse when I suddenly recalled our erotic-vampiric scene.

"Okay, buds. Chill... that was dope. You killed it, Mad Max." Justin pointed at me with index and heart fingers. "Later. See you on Blackwell."

Rachel said goodbye to the boys with effusive hugs. She did it very naturally, so it seemed clear that it was their usual salute. The boys also hugged me, I can figure out they did it that way so I won't feel anything less than anybody, but it certainly felt somewhat forced. I'm not a physical person like Rachel: I can count on the fingers the people I could hug habitually, but I don't mind to adapt myself to the new environment. I won't clap my hands to every action that make Justin and the others, but about certain habits it's possible that I should learn from them...

We the girls left Justin's home first. We were welcomed by the streetlights on the sidewalk and the full moon over the sky. Surely the skater duo would seize the opportunity of we being absent to have a last 'boys' conversation' before leaving. I could perfectly imagine the topics that would come up, but I'd rather don't think further, for my own sake. Rachel's balance and graciousness when she walked were fairly weak. We had to grab each other's waist, but I'd be lying if I said the idea displeased me. It was a pretty illustrative picture after so emotional day: Rachel and me stick to each other like Siamese twins, returning home walking at the same rhythm. Probably not as much as my new blonde friend, but I felt high in some way, perhaps due to the dense atmosphere they created inside Justin's room.

"Max, I'm sorry about before..." The blonde closed the door behind her and stopped on the porch, looking at me shyly and playing with her finger on her feather earring. "I hope I didn't give you a wrong impression of myself..."

No, I didn't get any wrong idea. But I'd be lying if I said I'm not worried about her. We keep walking, still grabbing each other by the waist.

"I can't blame you, Rachel. I have done worse things, as you well know..."

"We're a peculiar pair, Max. We look like something out of _Trainspotting_... Have you seen that movie? It's hella amazing!" Rachel always seemed to be excited when she spoke, as if she were proclaiming an emotional speech.

"Maybe I'm something out from _A Clockwork Orange_..." I said, remembering my psychotic moment smashing that fire extinguisher against Logan's head. Although it was not a fully valid comparison since my insane actions were lost forever in the flow of time. Besides, no one but me knew that fact. The scope of the information that Rachel knows reaches my confessions in the Two Whales where I told what I did in the Prescott barn. The rest still remains top-secret.

"Haha! No, Max. What happened to you with little Prescott has nothing to do with Alex ultra-violence. But if you want, I can be your _droog_. Droogs?"

Rachel looked at me, offering me her hand.

"Droogs." I answered as I released her waist and took her hand. "It looks like you can already walk on your own…"

"Our punk droog sometimes can be a drama queen, but I feel better than ever, Max. Believe me."

Guided by Rachel and walking hand in hand, I drew a slight smile in my face. I still couldn't believe the level of confidence I reached with this girl in just one day. Even having a completely different nature, we fit unexpectedly well. Poles apart that complement each other, huh?

"If you just knew Chloe as a child... she didn't have that wild hair before. She still has a kind heart, but in part, she feels like a totally different person now..."

"Chloe is so cute. She is like an insecure and exposed girl, even if she puts on that hard skin on her. Do you know why she and I get along so well, Max? Because I saw inside her there is much more than it seems at first, and very few people could see it. And she gets on so well with me because... because I'm the fucking boss! And that's that! Hahaha!"

The narcotics girl's uncontrolled verbiage showed me that her current status was far from being 'better than ever', as she said before. But at least she's simply euphoric, and she can walk smoothly. Or almost. More than her physical condition, I was worried about her last words. I got the impression that… she wanted to tell me something but finally she got cold feet.

"This is my pad, Max!" My exulting friend announced. "Thank you so much for coming with me!"

She was pretty close to Justin's... We barely walked a couple of minutes until we arrived. Rachel's house had a slightly different style than the single-family dwellings where Justin or Chloe lived: they reformed the building by expanding it, the walls were painted a soft violet color and there was a tree house in the garden. If I ever come back here looking for Rachel, I won't make an error, for sure. A bitter sensation ran through me. I don't want to leave yet. I want to stay here a little longer... and I want to know everything about Rachel.

"Max? Is something wrong? You seem sad..."

We stood in the sidewalk facing each other near her mailbox, just a step away from her home's garden. A street lamp about five yards from Rachel illuminated her against the light, highlighting the unruly locks of her coppery hair.

"Te… tell me something, Rachel! Who is Frank? What kind of relationship do Chloe and you have with him?" In truth, I wanted to know that, but above all, my question came from the desire of staying with Rachel a little more.

It seemed as if her face was suddenly obscured by my question. However, she tried to keep her smile:

"I promise you I'll tell you the entire story… tomorrow. I'd rather go to bed tonight with a more pleasant last memory."

"What… kind of memory?"

Without giving me time to finish my timid question, Rachel pounced and gave me a wet kiss on my lips, as she gently laid her fingers on my extremely red cheeks. For just ten wonderful seconds, I didn't need to use my powers to paralyze the world around me. I just closed my eyes and let myself go while Rachel's tongue played with mine. To crown it all, my impulsive friend gave me a goodbye nibble on my lower lip. As she took her mouth off from mine, still with her fingers rubbing against me, she bit her own lip as well.

"This kind of memory." She concluded.

I completely melted, and that damn blonde is to blame. Why are you doing this to me, Rachel? I hate you. I hate you so much. I'm yours. I'm completely at your mercy, and I can't do anything to avoid it.

Neither of us needed to say anything more. Before she vanished behind her door, the blonde keeper of my soul gestured to indicate that she would call me, and finally threw me a last kiss. No idea how many seconds (or minutes) I stood petrified in front of Rachel's door before realizing I was alone in the middle of the night. I had to recover and go back to Blackwell. With tremendous rigidity, I finally managed to move. After a few steps, I put the tips of my fingers on my cheeks that just a moment ago Rachel were rubbing to kiss me. They were boiling. Her scent was still all over me.

"Definitely, I hate you…"


	10. Hormones - Introducing Victoria

I have to walk on my own about twenty minutes until I get to Blackwell. While I'm on my way, I could think a little about everything that had just happened, if my dull head allowed me. It was almost bed time and could barely saw anyone transiting the residential area of Arcadia Bay. Walking alone in the middle of the road, I took a deep breath. Enjoy this peaceful silence the night offers you and put some order in your head, Max.

It has been by far the most intense, bizarre and stressful weekend of my life: in only two days, I obtained some strange powers out of nowhere, I reunited with my best friend whom I didn't see for more than five years, I smoked for the first time, I held a gun, I killed my classmate, I cried and laughed more strongly than ever, I questioned my sexuality... and on the top of it all, a girl I just met today gave me the best kiss I ever received. Now, if you have the guts, make a list and order all those events from the lowest craziness to the highest. In fact, there were so many things I wanted to think about, that I couldn't focus on anything specific. Is this a destined fate as Chloe insinuated? Is it really a coincidence that we had reconnected almost at the same time that I obtained my powers and having the same goal in common? Is it all the result of several coincidences, or am I being a mere tool for a greater end? Aw man, all this is tearing me apart. The only thing I want for the few remaining minutes of the weekend is to be a normal person again. It's not that I missed the old Max life, but... was it necessary to go from one end to the other?

I checked my phone: Today I've been missing for almost everyone. I had unanswered messages from mom, and also from Warren requesting my attention, as usual. I felt bad for not being able to text Kate a single message today... I promise to write her later in my room, no matter what. I would say to eat something together, but any average person who doesn't play _Arcadia Booze_ on Sunday already had dinner, if not directly sleeping.

But the person I wanted to text the most doesn't know my number. Damn, Max, you're a jerk: why didn't you exchange phone numbers? She even made you signals to call her…

Rachel. That girl deserves a separate analysis. Just when I thought there could be nothing more special than meeting up Chloe again, she appeared out of the blue. If I think about it, it's practically my antithesis: I'm a shy girl, I like to go unnoticed and I rather prefer to be the silent lens that watches the world go by, instead of having a leading role. Being excessive isn't precisely one of my virtues: I'm more of the restrained type, I like to have everything under control and to plan my duties with sufficient time. However, Rachel is a whirlwind that sweeps away everything wherever she goes: she has the ability to get along well with almost everyone, no matter who, enjoys being extroverted and don't think things twice before acting. The rules are not made for her: she is a free spirit, and at the same time a girl with an incredible charisma.

 _'She is a photographer and I'm a model. Can't you see? We are made for each other._ ' I recalled that phrase from Rachel, and wondered how serious she was when she said that. Did I really... received a preferential treatment by her, or that's just her way to behave with everyone? Okay, it's noticeable that we have connected incredibly well and I can ensure that I'm not just one of the crowd for her. Our previous conversation near the seashore so testifies, but... those caresses underneath the clothes in Two Whales... those winks... those gaze… and that last kiss... what does all this mean to you, Rachel? Were you just acting under the influence of narcotics and let yourself go? Was it me because I came handy to you today, but tomorrow could be someone else? I don't get it, Rachel. I don't consider myself so influenced by that Disney films from my childhood to think that you had a romantic crush on me since the first day we met, and even less when you are a real quality girl and I'm an ordinary one. Are all these feelings you're making me feel useless?

Unable to find answers, I sighed. Not a good signal... I felt like I want to slap my face until my cheeks reached a new type of blush unknown until now. Look at yourself, Max: your life is in real danger, and you concentrate your thoughts on Rachel. At any moment, the Prescotts can get in the way to fuck things up a bit more, and I shouldn't be kidding with that. Realizing where my mind was putting the focus, I found that I still had a lot to grow up.

I glimpsed Blackwell dormitories in the distance. Although I had already seen the entrance sign hundreds of times, this time I shuddered as I read it: _'Prescott Dormitories'_. Obviously that name is just a recognition for the financial contributions that the family made to the academy, but I felt like if Nathan and his folks were the owners and masters of my room, and at any moment they had the right to enter and take their revenge. Yeah, it is only a paranoid thought, but what can I say... this weekend I lived uncountable stranger things than that.

With this last unpleasant sensation, I entered the dormitories hall. There was almost total silence, except for a low volume reggae music that could be heard from a room I couldn't identify. Maybe Stella or Alyssa? During the few weeks I've been in Blackwell, I haven't had time to learn the musical tastes of all my mates. I decided I'll eat something, while my hi-fi plays some soft music in the background to help me fall asleep: maybe something from Daughter or Old Man Canyon.

At this time, Blackwell's cafe is closed, so I settled for a sandwich from the vending machine. I could choose between shoe's bottom or chewed up gum flavors. But anyway, giving the circumstances, I would devour anything right now as long as I can chew it and it takes away my hunger. With my dinner in hand, I finally entered my sanctuary.

Let's start the ritual: hi-fi on reproducing in a volume that allowed me to chill, pajamas top on, me lying in bed with sandwich in one hand and my cellphone in the other. At last, peace and calm. The perfect plan to end the weekend.

First things first. I answered mom's text messages. She just wanted to know how I was doing. I'm sorry, Mom: I love you so much, but I won't tell anything about what happened this weekend to any person who calls me Maxine. At best, I'd tell you about my reunion with Chloe, but maybe another day, and omitting some details. I just texted I'm all right here, and not much more.

Warren is a sweetheart, but sometimes overwhelms me a little. We chatted for a while in the morning when I was going to the barn on bus, but it seemed that in the afternoon and the evening he had nothing better to do than keeping on texting me, asking insistently if I wanted to go to the movies with him and _'go ape'_ : They showed a Planet of the Apes classic film marathon on the Drive-in for the next days. The plan is nice, Warren, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the moment. His invitation was followed by a number of messages like 'are you alive?' or 'don't ignore me'. Poor Warren. I'm sure he's grateful that I'm taking the trouble to answer him before I'm going to sleep.

Kate! Don't forget Kate, Max. When I thought of her, I texted her right away, asking if she was fine. I believed that at this time she would be sleeping since she is a tremendously scrupulous and disciplinary student, but, to my surprise, she replied right away. Fortunately, she seemed to be all right. I apologized for not being able to meet her up today, but she told me it's okay, and she was glad that I texted her anyways. I asked myself if she would be completely aware of what really happened to her on that Saturday night... It's possible that some of the events had gone unnoticed for her when she was doped. The image of Kate's gorgeous body in all its splendor came to my mind, and then I went through a shiver. In a way, my sensations with the Christian blonde yesterday were the prelude of what happened to me with Rachel today, so that hadn't caught me so unprepared. Saw it like that, everything makes sense...

And speaking of the devil… Guess who just texted me. An anonymous sender having the profile picture of a familiar impulsive blonde suddenly appeared among my contacts greeting me: _'Hey Max, Justin gave me your number. You're ok with that, do you?'_ For the umpteenth time today, I felt my cheeks boiling. Rachel's photo was probably out of a professional photo session: she was posing, fashionably dressed, wide-eyed, and disgustingly photogenic. I also found out in her profile info that her last name is Amber. So, Rachel Amber, huh? In a way, that name suits her: she has the ability to burn and electrify easily, just like amber. As I replied that of course it was ok for her to have my phone number, I felt like a plebeian talking to the nobility. I wondered if she'll mention our goodbye kiss, but she only told me not to worry about Chloe or anyone, and that the three of us will stay strong, whatever happened. I couldn't act otherwise but agreeing totally with her, and I won't be the one to bring up the kiss topic: maybe that would make Rachel feel bad and end up fucking things up. I better draw a veil over that... She kept telling me that we all three will meet up tomorrow no matter what, and gather information on the Prescott case to decide what to do next. She offered to pick me up in Blackwell at lunchtime and eat together. The icing on the cake was that, when she was saying goodbye, she texted me _'Sweet dreams, Max, I love u!_ ' accompanied by lots of kiss and hearts emoji. I almost jump out of my skin when I read that. Stop puzzling me, Rachel. You're not making it easy to stop hating you…

The only person left to finish my night chatting session was my blue-haired friend. Almost at the same time that Rachel, Chloe texted to tell me that we had to talk tomorrow, without fail. My answer was that, of course, we three would meet up in Blackwell's cafe and talk about the Prescott case, but then, she came up with a rather disturbing message: _'Before that, I wanna meet you in private, Max. We must talk about Rach._ ' I was surprised... talk about Rachel? I asked Chloe what was the matter with her, accompanying my message with various surprised face emoji, and her only response was that she'll tell me tomorrow. She also spoke shit of me for using emoji. What was wrong with it, and since when did Chloe hate that? After showing my disagreement sending her an army of sad faces, I asked if she had problems with David when he went home, but she informed me that she hadn't return home yet, precisely because 'had enough shit of the step-douche'. She revealed that was killing time at the junkyard until it was late enough to make sure David was in bed. I couldn't help worrying: as Chloe was dressed before, just with her thin black jacket and a sleeveless t-shirt underneath, she had to be freezing... but seeing what her stepfather is made of, the truth is that she may have taken the best decision. Poor Chloe. At least, she isn't carrying her gun anymore, so she can't do any stupid things. I felt that Chloe wasn't entirely comforted with us today. It had all the looks that there was something she wanted to say or do... and she restrained herself. The truth is that it should be fucking weird for her watching how I went from insulting Rachel to being best friends in just a moment. That thing she wanted to tell me tomorrow... Will that have to do something with it?

It was about 11:00PM when the rhythm of text messages began to decline progressively. You can tell that everyone, and I include myself, were falling asleep. I didn't even have the strength to get up and turn off the hi-fi: I just reached out to leave my cell phone over the closet while I stood lying on my bed, and I fell asleep almost instantly.

It doesn't matter if your alarm tone is your favorite song: you'll end up hating it. I woke up with _Obstacles_ by Syd Matters soft guitar chords, frowned, and begged for few more minutes to laze. Aw man, someone turn off that fucking phone... In an impulsive act, I grabbed the device and threw it against the wall with all the strength I had at that time in the morning. The phone was silenced... after being shattered. And so far, my wall now had a brand new fracture. Okay, Max, let's see how are your powers today: I rewound without major setbacks a few seconds before the alarm sounded: both the wall and the cell phone were again as new. Everything under control. I thought I was an idiot for having done that without having the complete certainty that my powers were still intact: perfectly I could end up isolated because of a stupid impulse. Maybe I learnt something from that spur-of-the-moment side of Chloe and Rachel... Anyways, the fact is that everything is still in place and I am still the Arcadia Bay superheroine, right? Feeling fairly well restored, I jumped out of bed.

Monday... I may look like a damn nerd for saying this, but the truth is I'm glad to be back in class. At least, that means routine, calm... going back to normal, just what I need right now after the overstressed weekend. But deep down, I knew perfectly well that starting a new week on the calendar didn't change anything that had happened until now: I'll have to keep on dealing with the fact of being a murderer, and living with the constant tension of knowing I can be stalked at any moment. Come on, Max, stop being such a killjoy and think positive... not everything that has happened to you is that terrible: you have Chloe and Rachel. You have a power that makes you almost invincible... you're still the boss. Let's go for it.

Still in my pajamas, I looked in the mirror. I was horrible and I couldn't help wondering what the hell could Rachel see in me. No, Max, you're getting it all wrong... you need a good self-esteem shot for today. Hmm, I think I know how to get it...

In regard to my today's outfit, I decided to be as striking as Max Caulfield could be: I took a violet miniskirt I hardly wear, some thick black stockings, a tank top with a bluebird print, a cream-colored jacket, red lace lingerie, and I carried all that in my hands. Ironically, today I was going to wear an infinitely cuter outfit than on Saturday when I was at the Vortex Club party. Obviously, the fact that Rachel will pick me up to have lunch later has absolutely nothing to do with it, by all means.

Without further delay, I left my room and, just as I did yesterday, I went downstairs to the boys' showers with the intention of carrying out my plan to increase self-esteem. On my way, I found Stella.

"Morning, Max! If you are heading to the showers, you're taking the wrong direction…" she said with a sleepy face. She didn't wear her glasses and hadn't pick up her hair in her usual fashion yet.

"Hi, Stella! Don't worry, you haven't seen anything…"

I continued my way as if nothing happened. When I was halfway down the stairs of the dormitories and Stella couldn't see me, I rewound for a few seconds. Somehow, it seemed to me like wasting my power now that I know that I have a limit, but I couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation why I'm going with clean clothes to the boys' showers. Anyways, I've learned the lesson, and I will measure out my powers much better today. I'm sure that yesterday I spent almost all my power when I rewound about half an hour outside the Prescott barn, so I'm sure it's ok for me to rewind just some few seconds or minutes. Besides, the plan I'm up to is important for me, so I'll be able to cope with the day in a more positive way.

Let's see who's wandering in the boys' hall today... To begin with, Luke was walking around. I think it's the first time I've seen him without his typical cap. I don't talk to him very often, he always seems to be angry, or resentful, but he's certainly a good boy: he gets along well with the same kind of people in Blackwell as I do, and his hatred for the Prescott family is notorious.

"Max? What are you doing in the boys' dorms this time in the morning?" Luke looked at me in amazement as he put his hand in his rogue dark hair.

"Hi, Luke. May I ask you a question?" I inquired making eyes at him.

"Girls' showers are upstairs, if that's what you wanna know, Max…"

"It's not that... it's..." I played with my index fingers. "Luke, do you find me attractive?"

I gave Luke the most penetrating look I could make. You are so good at this, Max, it's a pity you only act like that when you're sure you can rewind. You should learn a couple of things from your other naughty self.

"Are you high or something, Max? Where's that coming from? It's seven in the morning ..."

You don't fool anyone by playing skeptical, Luke. I've seen you gulping and looking at my tits. I went a little closer until I was at dangerously short distance to him.

"Do you find me attractive, yes or no? Do I turn you on?"

"Shit, Max, I…" Luke looked away.

"Yes or no?" I approached him even more. At this rate, I'm close to push him against the hall's wall.

"Okay, Max, you win! Yes, I found you attractive! Hey, since when are you so daring…?"

"Interesting... tell me what you like about me the most..." I tried to put on a velvety voice tone to get Luke on my side.

"Uh… I think you have really nice eyes…"

Seems legit. Although I'm so used to them that I don't mind, I don't take away his reason: I have quite exotic sapphire blue eyes, and generally they got people's attention.

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Well…" Luke hesitated. "Your face is cute, and, uh… I like girls with freckles."

That's a particular fetish, but I'm ok with that. I already noticed how my ego was increasing at good rhythm, but that wasn't enough yet. I wanted more.

"Then… Would you fuck me?"

"Hey, hey…! Max, you're going too fast…!" I managed to turn red Luke's unfriendly face. "My answer has a price…"

"Which price are we talking about?"

I was enjoying Luke's style more than Trevor's. At least he, even being in shock, tried to play along with me and take advantage of the situation.

"If I tell you, you'll have to answer the same question too. And if we match our answers... we'll must make it happen." Luke grinned. Now you don't mind it's seven in the morning anymore, huh, buddy?

"Okay, it's a deal. Answer you first."

"Yes. I'd fuck you, Max." Luke made a too exaggerated gesture of firmness, even humorous.

Something in my insides began to cheer effusively. Can't you see it, Max? You're a hottie. There's nothing to worry about.

"So, Max?" continued Luke. "And you?"

"No, I wouldn't. Later!"

I'd really loved to see Luke's face at that moment, but I preferred to turn my back and go away, to completely nail my attention whore role. It's amazing how fun is this. To a certain extent, I could even understand now the people who behave like this in a daily basis, but I wouldn't be so cruel if I couldn't rewind. I think.

I had the answers I needed. If my power were infinite, I'd probably go a little further in search of more victims, but I decided to go back to the girls' showers with a smile. Of course, as soon as I evaded Luke, I rewound. You can be Max again for a while, Max.

The girls' showers were empty. As a good, decent and normal girl, I closed the curtain to indicate to the rest of humanity that someone was there, and then I undressed completely. As I lathered my whole body and felt the hot water on my skin I noticed that my teenager hormones were turbulent. During the past weekend, I experimented situations of a higher level of arousal than any other previous experience I had, and it was as if all the pores of my skin begged me to go one step further. The truth is that it was already time to scratch the itch... I imagined myself having 'one of those conversations' with Chloe or Rachel and make a fool of myself confessing that I haven't slept with anyone yet. But I can't do that at the slightest touch... I'd like my first time to be real and sincere, not an experience that I'll want to rewind later. Do I already know someone who meets those conditions...? I don't know... or maybe, you know better than you think but you don't want to recognize it, Max...

"Aw, man. Those damn hormones…"

Speaking to myself, leaning on a corner of the shower and with thousands of water drops sliding down my pale nude skin, I lowered my head and hugged myself. I wanted to laugh, to cry, to scream, all at once. I suppose that was a scene that sums up perfectly what it's like to be eighteen.

Right in the middle of that emotional maelstrom, I heard people entering the showers. There were several voices, and they sounded too troubled for that time in the morning. Curiosity got the best of me: I popped my head slightly through the curtain to see what was happening. Wowsers, it was my dear Victoria and her ass-kisser army: Taylor and Courtney.

I couldn't tell so much about Victoria's minions, except that they keep her ass neat and clean. I've never spoken with them, beyond simple greetings which were also usually ignored. All of them go to photography class with me, and they seem to me nothing more than archetypes of superficial girls whose goal in life is marrying a rich man and wear preppy and overpriced outfits. I may be prejudging, but they never gave me the opportunity to know them in greater depth. Taylor is tall, has a blonde hair with long bangs and dress in a stylish but rather casual way; While Courtney, the smallest of the three, seemed to follow a fashionable and Bohemian clothing style similar to Victoria's, with shoulder-length and purple-dyed hair.

"So, there's no way to retrieve the material from Saturday?" Courtney asked Victoria in a voice of concern.

"How the fuck should I know?" Victoria sounded vehemently, as if she were really their boss. "It was Nathan who was supposed to have it all saved in his camera, dammit!"

"What happened to Nathan? Do you think he's really... missing? Taylor asked with panic, as if fearing an incoming reprimand from the short-haired spoilt girl.

"For fuck's sake, Taylor! I'm not a mind reader! I know the same as everyone else: he doesn't answer the phone and no one has seen him since Saturday night."

All three were very disturbed, as if their life depended on that. What are they up to...? They were so nervous that hadn't even noticed there was someone showering next to them, and therefore, listening.

"You're kidding, right...? we've already created the website on the Internet to upload Kate's material and all that stuff. It was going to be a fucking blast! But now…"

"Fuck the website, Taylor!" Victoria almost screamed with rage, with both fists clenched. "The real bullshit will come when anyone else find out what's in that camera. If that happens, we'll be fucking dead and buried!"

"But that's not going to happen, is it? I mean... there's no one above the Prescotts in the whole town..."

"You have no fucking idea about this town! I'm telling you, if I go down, you two will fall with me! I'm off to class, I had enough of this shit."

With her face red in anger, Victoria left the showers.

"Victoria, wait…!"

Just three seconds later, Victoria's servants came out behind her.

Man, that was tough... So, when Chloe and I entered the barn, we prevented them from posting online material of Kate being abused in the Vortex Club... A lot of sensations came to me together suddenly: On the one hand, great relief and personal satisfaction at the thought that at least becoming Nathan's killer served this purpose. On the other hand, I felt bad because that Kate sick stuff is still out there somewhere. When we were in the dark room there was no time for much more appart from getting Kate out of there as fast as we could. I wondered if it hadn't been much wiser to destroy all the equipment found there, but in any case, it's too late for that. The only thing clear is that now the girls and me have an extra motivation to return to the dark room as soon as possible, no matter what. Fuck, I need to talk to Chloe. And about Kate... I wasn't sure if I should tell her any of this or not.

With my heart pounding, I dried myself and then I dressed in the clothes I brought. With my regular vending machine coffee in hand and my inseparable bag with all the class stuff I needed for today, I headed to Blackwell Academy.


	11. Trap - Introducing Warren

It seems that my long-lost peace and tranquility will remain as a mere fantasy this Monday too. It wasn't only because Victoria and her cronies: on my way from the student residence to the central building of the academy, I noticed everyone around me seemed more nervous and restless than usual. It wasn't necessary to hear closely to realize that the talk of the day was Nathan's disappearance. Although some students were worried, I beared out that the general reaction was rather taking it as good news. _'That rich bitch kid is finally down'_ , I heard Luke's comments in the distance. _'Maybe this time he got caught into a big mess and he's forced to disappear for a while'_ , whispered Hayden. A strange sensation overtook me: all this is clearly a consequence of my actions... and I felt responsible for the current thoughts of all the people of Arcadia Bay. I thought it'd be convenient for me to come up with an official answer in case someone ask me about the Nathan case, when I suddenly felt a pat on my back.

"Yo, Max! Caught you at last!"

A cheerful and lively Warren appeared, with an energy out of the ordinary for this time in the morning. He was wearing his usual geek outfit, with mismatching color clothes and his thick, scruffy, short hair. Has been only two days since the last time I saw him, but now it seemed like an eternity.

"Hi, Warren. You look so cheerful this morning."

"Why shouldn't I?" I got new wheels, Nathan Prescott it's off the grid according to the rumors, and now I'm here with you!

"Well, your car doesn't seem precisely new..." I said with a half-smile. "I've seen the pic you sent me and it looks like it's thirty years old."

"Thirty-five to be exact. But hey, it's old school stuff, just like your Polaroid! We should cruise out to the Drive-in together sometime."

"I know, Warren. We should hang out, watch movies, go ape, and a thousand other things... But believe me if I tell you that it's been some fucking crazy days for me."

"What happened, Max? If you need to talk, you know that Dr. Warren Graham's office is open twenty-four seven for you." He changed his expression and set the tone of a protective big brother. How cute.

"Uh…"

We arrived at the academy's entrance and stood in front of each other. I looked at Warren for a second: his brown eyes didn't reflect any malice. I wanted to trust him... Not being honest with someone who had behaved so kindly to me since I joined Blackwell bothered me. But at the same time, it was the same case as Chloe's: I don't want anyone to worry about me anymore, and don't splash any shit out of my twisted affairs either. Should I accept Warren's offer and spill my guts to him?

"Warren, you're a science guy... you really liked sci-fi movies, didn't you? What do you think about time travel?" That wasn't the most direct answer ever, but it'll serve my purpose to test the waters for now.

"Wow… What was that? Such a change of subject..."

"No, Warren. My question is related to my concerns, believe me."

"Well..." The brown-haired boy looked confused, "you know that's a cinematic subgenre that fascinates me: Timecop, Groundhog Day, Back to the Future, Terminator... Did you watch them? But in all these films the fiction part beats the science one, so... I don't know very well how I can help you, Max."

"What if they weren't as fictional as you think? You know I'm just an ignorant art girl, but, from a quantum physics point of view, do you think it's remotely possible to travel back in time?"

"It's not possible to travel in time freely as Hollywood shows us, Max. Einstein's theory of relativity says that we can experience a kind of 'time travel' in which we perceive time slower as our travel speed approaches the speed of light. Did you watch Interstellar? In that movie, they explain that concept very well." Warren was on a rampage. The knowledge of this young boy is certainly amazing. "But there's no evidence that anyone has been able to travel back in time. Stephen Hawking stated that there's no greater proof that mankind won't be able to travel back in time than the absence of tourists from the future. It would be cool, but I'm afraid it's something that will remain exclusively for the big screen..."

"Maybe that wouldn't be so cool. Probably, people who had the power to go back in time and modify actions, would also have the power to fuck up everything around them. With great power comes great bullshit."

"Uh? What are you saying? It would be a real blast! Imagine everything you could do! For now, if you want, you can check out my flash drive: I have an exquisite cinematographic selection in there, and some of the films I mentioned before are included. I don't know if that will help you to find the answers you are looking for, Max..."

"I really appreciate it, Warren, but honestly, I seriously doubt I'll have time to see them. Look... I can't tell you everything right now, but... I'm going through a lot of fucked up things lately, and I might do or say weird things over the next few days. Don't hold it against me, please. Do you understand?"

"Sure, Max…" Warren, without losing his smile, made a face of slight disappointment. I think he expected me to trust him a little more. "Whatever you need, no matter how stupid it is, just whistle. I promise I'll be there."

"Thank you, Warren. Now I'm moving to class along with the rest of bohemian photography geeks like me. Take care, and good luck with your science classes."

"Sure…! Peace out, sis!"

I walked away from there while the brown-haired boy said goodbye making the sign of peace with his hand. After a few steps, I glanced back to discover that he was walking in the opposite direction with his head down and hands in his pockets. What's going on in his head for such a change of attitude?

It's not really about belittling Warren, but I'm already feeling pretty overwhelmed knowing that Chloe and Rachel know my secrets, and I don't think talking about my powers to anyone who asks me would be the smartest thing in the world. Even so, I felt a little guilty about having such a sharp attitude... If at any point I got the time to do it, I would try to compensate poor Warren by hanging out with him for a while, watching some movies together or whatever. At the moment, I was entering the academy in the right hall that led out of the entrance, went through the lockers and the several bulletin boards that were almost filled up with Halloween-related stuff, until I got to the photography classroom: now I had class with Mr. Jefferson. I already have difficulty concentrating on his class because I usually keep looking, drooling and sighing for him; Even more reason with the ordeal I'm having now, I guarantee that I won't learn a fuck today.

I entered the classroom. I remember the first few days I was overwhelmed by being surrounded by such expensive and cutting-edge material: cameras, screens, projectors... but I was getting used to it and this time I just went straight to my desk with the autopilot on. There was still a few minutes left before Mr. Jefferson arrived and the class began. The atmosphere was just as hectic as outside on campus: everybody was talking loudly to each other, even introverted Daniel was talking to Stella, presumably about Nathan's disappearance. But the most remarkable thing was that Victoria and her hordes were circling Kate's desk, which sat with a sorrowful gesture. Are they gonna fuck things up again? Leave Kate alone, she has suffered enough.

"Don't play the prude with me, bitch." Victoria said in an intimidating tone. "We all saw you in the club giving head to Logan."

"That's it!" Victoria's escorts encouraged her, and accompanied with pathetic giggles.

"I'm not responsible for anything that happened there. They do exist some people who are to blame, and they will pay for their sins." Even though she was clearly affected, Kate was demonstrating a commendable strength. She kept her voice steady and stared into Victoria's eyes as she answered her.

"Do you think you are touched by a blessed hand or what?" Victoria leaned toward Kate with her arms akimbo. "Let's see what you think when all Blackwell sees Kate Marsh splayed out in action, giving it everything."

This last sentence did manage to disturb Kate, who frowned, opened her mouth in surprise, and leaned back slightly on her chair.

"You're not capable of doing that, Victoria. You won't do it." Kate shook her head as she spoke.

Thing were blowing up too much. I was about to intervene, when Victoria, satisfied with her cruel actions, sat down in a nearby chair in front of Kate, crossed her legs and arms, and continued to spit shit out of her mouth:

"Boo hoo, poor little thing! So you don't like others to see the bitch you really are? Then, you shouldn't have come to the Vortex Club! Now, go fuck yourself! Right, girls?"

"Yeah! You go, Victoria!"

Taylor and Courtney... did they really born with their own personality? Or are they robots programmed by Victoria to dance to her tune twenty-four seven? It was too much for Kate: the poor girl couldn't stand strong anymore and burst into tears with her elbows on her desk and the palms of her hands completely covering her face. I couldn't bear it: I had to do something, or my body would explode in fury. After a few seconds planning my actions, I set myself to rewind all Victoria's confrontation, until a point where she hadn't made her appearance in the classroom yet. Then I went to my tiny classmate with glasses that sat a pair of desks ahead.

"Hi, Stella! You are good at repairing things, can I borrow you a screwdriver for a moment, please?"

"Oh! Hi, Max, I didn't see you come in!" I gave Stella a little scare. I guess it's natural because, in her eyes, I just teleported here. "Sure, right here on my desk I have one I use to fix cameras... Is this fine?"

She handed me a small flat-head screwdriver.

"I hope it is… Thanks, Stella!"

I must hurry and finish this before Victoria made her guest appearance in the classroom: I picked up the chair where I knew beforehand that the arrogant spoilt girl will sit during her bullying session, I turned it around and started to unscrew the seat.

"Good morning, Max! Why are you disassembling that chair? Is it broken?" Kate, still smiling, greeted me.

Well, I'm disassembling it so you can always keep that beautiful smile, Kate. Just leave it on my side and enjoy the show.

Without giving me time to salute back, Victoria burst into the classroom at the same time as I placed the unscrewed chair in the same place from where I picked it up. I had to stand again all the insufferable scene of Victoria harassing Kate from the start, but it'll be worth it. I began to rub my hands as the moment approached.

"You're not capable of doing that, Victoria. You won't do it." According to the script, this was Kate's last sentence before Victoria had to sit down.

I held my breath. Victoria, confident and ignorant of everything, dropped into the chair. Clank.

Man, that was such a blow.

The whole class looked at Victoria, who was writhing on the floor, with the seat and metal holders of the chair digging into various parts of her anatomy. Really, I didn't expect such an extreme effect... The face of pain she put was as dramatic for her as funny for the rest. A number of classmates, including Hayden and Evan, cracked up, while Taylor and Courtney shrugged and looked at each other with poker face. I didn't laugh aloud, but I felt an orgasmic sensation seeing Victoria looking like that in front of everybody. And be thankful, baby: this is a soft punishment in comparison to what you and your little friends really deserve. Don't mess with Max, bitches.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" Victoria said with difficulty between groans of pain. "Take me to the infirmary!"

Taylor y Courtney looked each other again with troubled face.

"C'mon! Let's go, quick!"

Each one aside her body, they took Victoria and left the classroom at the speed of light.

Me and the whole class continued laughing our ass off, even with the three girls gone. Even Daniel was mocking. Kate flushed, laughing as she covered her mouth with her hand. She was extremely cute, and that scene made me want to pinch her cheeks and squeeze her. My plan was worth just for this.

"Hahaha! You went a little far, Max, but… Thank you!"

Kate's kind words made my day. Now that I think about it, this is the first time that I have behaved like a real superhero since I can use this power. It would be nice it could always be like this: _'Supermax, Blackwell's bullies' worst nightmare'._ Sounds cool.

"It was nothing, Kate. Whatever it takes for you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I try to be strong, but... I'm afraid." Kate's face darkened slightly. "I can't remember clearly what happened at the party on Saturday, but things look awful, the idea of the whole town misunderstanding the situation terrifies me…"

"Don't worry, Kate, that will never happen. There are a lot of things I don't know either, but I can guarantee you that Victoria doesn't have anything to defame or blackmail you with, so at least you can be calm about that."

The slutty three can say whatever they want, but they don't have any Kate material from the Vortex Club party: They themselves recognized it was a bluff before in the showers. In fact, I'm sure that Victoria's previous performance is just a result of her frustrations for not being able to fulfill its contemptible plan. Fuck you, Victoria.

"Thank God…" Kate bowed down her head in relief. "If there's one thing clear, Max, it's that I'm not responsible for anything that happened at the party. If the person who arranged all this is really Nathan, it's possible he's already paying for it... there's rumors that he's missing."

"I'll personally see to it that you won't be harmed, Kate. Neither you nor anyone else in Arcadia Bay will ever go through a similar experience again."

Kate smiled shyly.

"You're too good, Max. Take it easy: you're already doing more than enough." Kate suddenly looked away. "Uh... Max, please… Tell me one thing."

"What is it, Kate?" I was surprised by her sudden change in tone.

"When you found me in that barn... you saw me naked, didn't you?" Kate said in low voice. She didn't look at me as she spoke.

"Uh… yes."

So, she has remembered... or she knew it from the start, but didn't venture to say it. I don't think lying to Kate was the best option. In any case, I prepared myself in case she reacted badly to my answer and had to rewind. For the moment, Kate remained silent for a while, still looking away.

"And... did you like what you saw?"

You could tell she made an effort, but Kate finally could look me in the eye. Her face was all red and... is she giving me a naughty expression? Kate...?

Without giving me time to answer, Mr. Jefferson made his appearance inside the classroom and closed the door. I don't know if it's my imagination, but his countenance also seemed somewhat different and troubled, similar to his students. Kate, like the model student she is, gave up our conversation for the moment and looked straight ahead.

"Good morning. Please everyone return to your desk and let the class begin."

I think all photography lovers here admired Mr. Jefferson. It's not only that the girls drool for him: his works are well recognized in all America and he's especially valued for his intimate, and at the same time professional way of teaching. Although he often says to me that 'I have a gift' for photography, I'd like to be at least a quarter better than him. Physically he is quite close to the hipster archetype: beard, horn-rimmed glasses, and short side-swept hairstyle. He used to come to class in a partially unbuttoned shirt, a jacket that gives him his aura as a respected teacher, and no tie.

It took a while, but in the end everyone sat in their spot in silence and then the teacher was able to start the class.

"Where are Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney? We are very few people here today" I definitely saw something strange in Jefferson's expression.

"Nothing, Victoria had a... little accident," Hayden said. He could barely contain his laughter, "and her friends took her to the infirmary. She'll come later."

"I see. Well, anyways, today's is not going to be a regular class. At this point, I guess you all already know that it seems our classmate Nathan Prescott is unaccounted for." He paused for a moment, no one said anything, and then resumed his speech with his usual warm voice tone. "Principal Wells, as well as the Prescott family, have expressly asked me to employ today's class exclusively for mutual support, and for my part, I will have a small talk with you individually. Yes, Hayden?"

The Bigfoot party animal kept his hand raised.

"Emotionally I'm cool, can I cut class?"

"I'm afraid not. In fact, if any of you decide to leave now, you'll automatically fail this course."

Are you cereal, Jefferson? A murmur of general disapproval flooded the classroom. And rightly so, this is bullshit. If the missing person had been Kate, or myself, I have no doubt that no one would give a fuck about us, and classes would go on as usual. How much power does young master Nathan Prescott have over this academy? This reeks of shit from the Prescotts... 'Individual support talk' my ass. Even so, I still find all this very confusing: if they are so desperate to find their son that they even have to manipulate the academy principal and teachers to try to get clues, then who the hell set that trap in the barn and got rid of Nathan's body? It couldn't be Chloe's stepfather either: he'd used that fact against us... Aw man, this is crazy.

"Be quiet!" Jefferson tried to continue, serene yet forceful. "Let's begin in alphabetical order: Caulfield, Maxine. The rest, please leave the classroom until I call you."

I felt a strange sensation when he pronounced my name. This is going to be fucking weird... For reals, am I forced to talk all alone with Mr. Jefferson about Nathan's life and times? Sure, I'm going to confess that I killed him right now... It's very sad that the Prescotts had to appeal poor Mr. Jefferson to perform this cheap little skit. Prepare your powers, Max: you'll need them.


	12. Hatred - Introducing true Mark Jefferson

All my classmates stood up among complaints and whispering. Stella, Kate, Alyssa, Hayden, and Evan, one by one, left the classroom, closing the door behind them, and leaving me alone with Mr. Jefferson. I found myself nervous when I felt the gaze of my admired teacher on me.

"Sit here, Max." He pointed to a chair near the teacher's desk. He stood in front of me. "How do you feel?"

I'm pretty sure Mr. Jefferson was just as uncomfortable as I am, it was noticeable since he entered the classroom with a different expression than usual. In all likelihood, the Blackwell principal, instructed by the Prescott family, will have forced him to perform this charade against his will. The best thing I can do is wrap this up as soon as possible, and if this bullshit serves me in the process to find some clues that help me and the girls, all the better.

"I'm fine, Mr. Jefferson."

"I understand that you may feel uncomfortable here talking to me, Max, but relax and don't worry about anything." Jefferson continued in his warm voice tone, rigid pose and hands behind his back. "As your form teacher, dealing with the relationships between my students and looking after their welfare is part of my responsibilities. Young people like you are very susceptible to suffer emotional disruptions caused by events such as the one we sadly discovered today: it's a common thing, and nothing to be ashamed of. Would you say that you are... affected by recent developments?

"I didn't get along with Nathan, so pretty much I'm not."

"Well, you're classmates after all. It's usual having conversations between you at some point, about class matters, or any other personal issues. Isn't it?"

"I didn't have any kind of bond with Nathan. As my classmate, I'm sorry if something happened to him, but he wasn't a friend of mine, and we almost never spoke."

"I see. However, as you well know, Max, Nathan Prescott is an honorary student of the utmost importance to our academy. So, in a way, whatever happens to him affects us all." Jefferson cleared his throat. "It's come to my attention that there was a student party last Saturday, and Nathan was one of the people in charge. Could it be... that Nathan and you met there, Max?"

I knew it. Here comes the big charade. Jefferson's ability to keep his usual respected teacher tone and posture was commendable, but I know for sure that he doesn't give a fuck about Saturday's party or if I was there or not: He's just picking up clues for the Prescotts. The shitty part is that I shouldn't lie: among my own classmates there are witnesses who saw me at the party, and I don't think it'll be wise to become entangled in contradictions with the other testimonies.

"Yes, I was there for a while, but I didn't see Nathan. As I said, I don't get along too well with him, and that's extensible to the rest of the Vortex Club members."

"Apparently," Jefferson raised his voice slightly, "there were several students, including some of your classmates, who were also at that party. That was the last time anyone saw Nathan. After that, the only known fact is that he left the party and went somewhere else by car. Did you know anything about this, Max?"

I had enough. This is becoming a pathetic interrogation, and Jefferson is not even bothering to disguise it. It's time to end this lame show.

"That's enough, Mr. Jefferson. Stop playing the Prescott puppet: you and I know that you really don't wanna do this."

The teacher's expression changed drastically: his pupils dilated and he frowned in a way I've never seen during the classes.

"Max, Max..." Visibly upset, he began to walk slowly around my chair, never ceasing to stare at me. "That's much better. Your expression is sincere. I was disgusted by your lack of naturalness at the beginning of this conversation, but you did well deciding to rectify. That's what I appreciate the most in someone like you who has a gift for photography: spontaneity, frankness, simplicity. Now, Max, stay in this sincere status and tell me: what makes you think I'm a Prescott puppet?"

What was that? Mr. Jefferson has completely changed his register: now... he's scary. I have no idea what he's pretending or what's his role in all this, but my face became distressed and I shrunk my legs under the seat.

"You... you know perfectly well that this isn't a supportive talk or anything like that... It's just a pretext for obtaining clues to what happened to Nathan!" I tried to sound as steady as I could, but I couldn't help my voice sounded trembling.

"Oh, you're very astute, Max. And at the same time, very stupid. If you're smart enough to figure out my purpose, you should have been intelligent enough to keep your big mouth shut too." Jefferson's tone had absolutely nothing to do with his usual one when he taught the lessons. He became a different person. "I wasn't suspicious of you, and I didn't expect to hit the spot in the first talk, but now I have no choice but to do this..."

The dark version of Jefferson I'd just met drew a syringe from his jacket pocket that oozed liquid, and he had every intention of injecting it in my neck.

"No!"

I screamed, and at the same time, I instinctively made the gesture of rewinding. Luckily I was faster than Jefferson, and I was able to go back in time without giving him time to use his syringe. Again, while I was paralyzed in my chair with cold sweats, I found the impostor teacher exposing his lame speech about how important Nathan is to everyone and blah, blah, blah... What the fuck... just happened? Who is really Mark Jefferson? Listening to him was frightening, and I felt that he wouldn't mind sending me to sleep with the fishes if necessary. Is he really a Prescott puppet? Or rather... are the Prescotts eating out of his hand? Fuck, Jefferson... you were pretty much the main reason I came to study here at Blackwell. I admired you... I wanted to be like you.

"Max, is everything okay?"

"Uh…?" I was completely absorbed. "What…?"

"I asked you if you made contact with Nathan during Saturday night events."

If this conversation had little sense before, even less now after rewinding. Fuck everything.

"You know what I'm saying, Jefferson? I did talk to Nathan... in the dark room."

All the alarms in Jefferson's body suddenly set on when he heard me pronounce the grim place. He instantly stared at me and remained in a rigid pose.

"You... you know that place. Why? What were you doing with Nathan in there?"

Thanks to my powers, I'm five steps ahead of you, Jefferson. Fuck you.

"Who knows... and you? Why do you know the dark room?"

Jefferson, out of his mind, punched the teacher's desk and put his face a few inches from mine.

"Who could imagine the candid stupid selfie girl would try to act clever with me?" In contrast to his violent spasms, his voice sounded calm. "I'll ask the questions here, Max. You're going to be a smart girl and answer me right away. Nobody wants the outcome what will happen if you dare to fool me. What were you and Nathan doing in the dark room? Take a deep breath and answer me."

I won't deny it: I got chills down my spine, my legs trembled and I was about to wet myself. But I had to get over it, whatever it takes. You won't get away with this, you bastard.

"So, you are the one who orchestrated everything." There was no need to show any respect for Jefferson anymore. "You are the one who hid the corpse and put those traps in the barn. All this time believing the Prescotts were the ones to blame... but it was you!"

Jefferson was certainly knocked out by such an unexpected accusation, confirming in some way that I was right in my assumptions. You didn't expect the 'candid stupid selfie lover' to hunt you down, did you, motherfucker?

"So, you decided to choose the hard way... Very well, so be it."

The psychotic bastard gave me a strong slap in my face. Due to the amount of adrenaline I was segregating at the moment, I didn't feel pain, but I was completely stunned. I gasped as I felt the impact, causing me to tilt my head.

"I trust that you are now slightly more motivated to answer me properly, Max." continued the miserable teacher. "I admit that I underestimated you: no one has ever suspected that the Prescotts' money and facilities serve me well for my purposes. But we have a problem... no one should know that, and, of course, you can't leave this classroom on your feet. Kindly, I offer you the opportunity to slip into an unconscious state of mind in a sweet and painless way," Jefferson showed me the syringe inside his pocket, "or, on the contrary, you can remain stubborn and stupid as you've been until now, so I'd resort to... less gentle methods. You decide, Max. I'll ask you again: what were you doing with Nathan in the dark room? Do you have something to say about the bullet hole in Nathan's skull?"

"Eat shit and die, Jefferson."

Things were getting even worse in this second round, and I couldn't remain alone with this psychopath not a second more. Although I still had a lot of doubts to clarify, the essential point of the question that was determining who are the brains behind all this plot of kidnappings, drugs and grotesque photographs is already solved. I had to get out of here right now: I fear for my physical integrity and that madman is capable of finishing me off. Oh, and by the way, I think I also need to go back to my room for a moment and change my panties and stockings...

Before giving Jefferson time to react in a more than likely violent way, I eagerly rewound this whole chain of unpleasant events, until the moment when the insane teacher took attendance and all my classmates were still in the classroom on the lookout.

"Let's start in alphabetical order: Caulfield, Maxine."

Before letting the asshole continue, I quickly raised my hand to change the course of events.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson." Excuse me, Jefferson of a bitch. "I don't feel so good... could you give way to the next ones on the list while I'm going to pour some water? I'll be back in a moment."

"Uh... it's okay, Max. The truth is that you don't look so well… your face is all red and you're sweating. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah..." It's your fucking fault I'm like this, damn bastard. "I guess I just need some air."

"Okay, Max, you can leave for now. Remember to come back later if you don't want to fail the course."

As if I give a fuck about your course anymore, damn psycho. Now I can throw you in jail just by snapping my fingers, and then it's game over for you. I got up and went running back to the dorms, trying to avoid my classmates.

In just one minute running through the campus, in a pitiful hygienic condition, and with my head too overloaded when it wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning yet, I arrived at the doors of the student dormitories, to discover someone was waiting for me: it was the person who earned that 'step-douche' nickname. No, dude... not now. I can't stand it anymore…

"Good morning, Maxine." The investigator was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and his usual unfriendly face. He seemed to be expecting me.

"Max, please. Never Maxine." I could barely answer without gasping.

"As you wish. I was expecting you, Max. I warned you that I know everything about the inhabitants of this town. I know you lived in Arcadia Bay when you were a kid, you moved to Seattle, and you recently came back to study here at Blackwell Academy."

"Well, I see you did your homework, uh... Mr. Madsen, right?" I was still trying to catch my breath. After all, I pretend to be a photographer, not a professional athlete. "And did you know that your stepdaughter is my childhood best friend and I shared some of the best moments of my life with her? Or that's irrelevant data to you?"

Madsen froze after my comment. All these workaholic people are just the same: when you talk about their family or personal life, they don't know how to react. Such a tragicomic fact.

"I'm not here to discuss your friendship with Chloe. This is serious stuff, and you shouldn't be fooling around when you're suspicious of fatal crimes."

Man, are you still harping on that? After all I went through in the last minutes, I wasn't in the mood to take Mr. Colombo here very seriously. I crossed my arms and gestured with exasperation.

"Oh gawd, Mr. Madsen, didn't you go to the barn's basement as I told you? And yet you still suspect me?"

To be fair, it's true that, despite everything, I'm still a murderer, and if Nathan's body is discovered, I'll be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. I make no excuses for that. But it bugs me since there's still too much to be investigated and clarified, and my best friend's stepfather has nothing better to do than suspecting us.

"Of course, I went. All I saw in that basement is a passcode protected bunker. It is not so rare for a wealthy family to build such a facility, and, of course, it is not a crime that they want to keep it hidden from the rest, Maxine."

"Max. Never Maxine. The bunker isn't the problem, Mr. Madsen: it's the room on the inside. Didn't you even enter?"

This man is absolutely lost. Please, I just want to get into my room and change clothes... I'm feeling my thighs wet and it's very unpleasant. At least, I'm grateful for choosing skirt and black stockings for today, so no one could notice the mess with the naked eye.

"Negative. I can't enter a private property protected with an armored door and passcode that belongs to my own clients, without a good reason. And not, in case you're thinking, an eighteen-year-old student that hold and use weapons asking for it isn't a good reason."

In response, I bowed down my head and sighed.

"Do you know what I've discovered instead, Max?" Madsen continued. "That there isn't any padlock in the door's entrance with bullet holes, as you claimed yesterday. Do you know what I think about all this?"

"Surprise me…"

"You lie. You and your drug addict friends are up to something, and I won't rest until I find out what."

Drug addict friends…?

"And do you know what I think about all this, Mr. Madsen?" I spread my arms. "Here I am. Arrest me if you want to... I give up with you. You won't listen to a single word I'm saying. All this time, the bad guy has been just in front of you: he's in Blackwell teaching class right now, but I know you're going to ignore me. Do you want me to be under twenty-four hours observation? Do you want to put surveillance cameras in my room? Go ahead, do it. But you're fooling yourself. You'll do better if you spend some time trying to win over your step-daughter instead of lurking and shooting in the dark."

The stubborn investigator changed his expression slightly when I mentioned Chloe, but he didn't change his mind:

"So, that's how it is, huh? Very well, Max. We will find out soon who is right."

"Then fine."

Both of us stared at each other with a smug and defiant glance, until a few seconds later, Madsen turned around and slowly retreated, still glancing at me as he walked away. Aw, man, this guy really is a pain in the ass... I sympathize with Chloe, it must be unbearable to share home with him in a daily basis. It's a shame, if his character were different, it'd be enough to tell him who is the bad guy, and everything would be automatically solved... but it seems that justice isn't on our side, and the girls and I are on our own, as usual.

I prefer not talking much about my little accident with Jefferson, or the embarrassment will kill me. I swear that happened to me for the first time, but you can tell I've never been so scared in my life. It was beyond fearing for my life, it was, how to say it... the anguish of thinking that I have a madman in front of me and you don't know how he's going to react: he hit me, but who knows if he would have cut my fingers, or rip my eyes out... Fuck, Max. Better take a warm shower and concentrate on thinking that you are still in one piece, instead of flooding your mind with those gruesome scenes. Luckily I have more stockings similar to the ones I wore, I wouldn't like the idea of changing the look I chose for Rachel. I mean, for today. Shit.

The showers, as expected in full school hours, were deserted, so it took me just a moment to shower and feel like a decent person again. As I cleaned myself up, I tried to focus on the fact that there's not much left to do to end up this damn story once and for all, and then I could lead a peaceful and normal life: living continuously on the edge is quite exhausting. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirrors: my right cheek was red due to Jefferson's previous slap. I hope it won't leave me a mark. No fucking pun intended.

Jefferson... you've gone from admiration to deep hatred in just a minute. I want to see you suffer, you fucking bastard. I want to see you squirming in pain and begging for your life.


	13. Carpe Diem

I looked at the clock: it was nine-thirty. The day had just begun and I was already exhausted. I decided to rest for a while in my room, since there was still a lot of time left until lunch time, and the student dorms were in complete silence.

I seized the opportunity to write Kate: I can imagine the poor girl would worry about me when she saw me running away from class so suddenly. I had several things to tell her: in the first place, that I was fine now, no worries. Secondly, when she'll had to talk to Jefferson, deny absolutely all that had to do with Vortex Club and Nathan, and leave class as soon as possible. It doesn't matter if that contradicts the testimonies from the rest of our classmates: the priority is to get Kate out of the way, and I will personally ensure that Jefferson doesn't make a second round of interviews. And in the third place... I wanted to answer with a resounding 'yes' the question she asked me before Jefferson cut us off: if I liked what I saw on Saturday, referring to her gorgeous body. I didn't know that Kate could have a naughty side, but I guess that, like Chloe said… people change. I hope my answer serve as a little ego boost for her.

After that, I phoned Chloe. Talking to her after the recent events had become an imperative necessity.

"Hey, morning, Supermax! I just woke up. Aren't you in class now?" Chloe's voice sounded drowsy.

"You are the lucky one! 'cause most of us had been up since a couple of hours ago, and during that time I've passed through a lot of fucked up things…"

"Hey, my night wasn't an easy ride either. I was wandering all alone on the street until I could return home at 1:00 AM, so the step-douche couldn't piss me off."

"Don't tell me about the step-douche... I think he's hanging around right now. He was waiting for me at the dorms entrance, and told me right in my face that I am very suspicious and I lie. He's obnoxious, Chloe, and it's like if he only lived for his work... What was Joyce thinking?"

"If I knew it, I'd tell you, Max. Now you understand the headache that I have to go through every day, huh? In the end, it turns out to be that the blue-haired freak is not as crazy as it seems..."

"I won't judge you, Chloe. Neither before, nor now. Anyways, we both have a lot to tell... you've got me curious about what you wanted to tell me about Rachel." When I mentioned our blonde friend, a shiver came to me, as if I was pronouncing a forbidden name.

"Don't worry, you'll know. And what about you, Max? Did you want to talk about my step-führer, or there's something more?"

"There is much more, unfortunately. I'm not okay, Chloe... for a moment I've seen my own life in danger and... I'm scared."

My voice was trembling. For the first time since I escaped from the academy, I've been able to share with someone my true feelings, and the truth is that I'm glad that I can be myself for a moment, let off some steam, and to be 100% sincere after playing a thousand different roles. Chloe is my little peaceful oasis.

"Holy crap, Max. What happened? Are you safe now?"

"I'm safe, but I need to talk to you urgently. The good part is that I believe that soon we'll be able to put an end to all this at once."

"So be it. All I want is finishing this shit as soon as possible and get boozed all three to celebrate. When do we meet?"

"I don't feel safe here in Blackwell. Can I go there now?"

"Are you going to ditch classes...? Definitely, I'm a good bad influence to you. You can come whenever you want: Joyce is in Two Whales and the step-troll never comes home at this hours. Just make sure he doesn't follow you. You still remember where I live, don't you?"

"I find your lack of faith disturbing, you twerp. See you there in a while." I hung up the phone.

How could I forget the Prices', where I spent so many hours as a child, where I keep so many good memories from when life wasn't so strange. I could get there in a few minutes walking from the dormitories, and I was perfectly prepared to meet with Chloe, so without further delay, I started to move. Before leaving, I looked in my room's mirror: it was shocking to see myself in stockings and miniskirt since I almost never dress like that, but at the same time I liked it. It seems like you are learning to be more self-confident and daring, Max. Tracing a smile, I made a commemorative selfie of the moment.

I was pretty sure that Madsen was still around and watching my movements. I thought about how I could get out of Blackwell without being seen, but after considering several options, I finally opted for the simplest and most effective one: I walked careless through the main exit without hiding myself and even whistling along the way, and then I rewound a few minutes when I was at a sensitive distance from the academy. I just laughed, thinking of how confused the step-ass would be if he thought of tracking me down.

The brief walk made me calm down and feel a little better: I could feel my heartbeat slowing down as I left Blackwell. The truth is that after that bizarro day yesterday, we could barely speak at all, and I was eager to stay with Chloe alone for a while. Luckily, it was only ten in the morning and we still have all day ahead of us... we could even do a pajama party and remember good times if we want to. Before knocking on the door, I stopped for a second, contemplating the single-family dwelling. A strange overwhelming feeling flooded me as I confirmed that everything looked almost the same as five years ago. Even the house walls, which Chloe's biological father began to paint them blue, remained there unfinished, giving the impression that time here stopped with him. The old swing in the backyard, which probably no one uses anymore, was still in place, and so the colorful mural that Chloe and I painted when we were kids, with the only difference that the painting was more faded due to the continuous exposition to sunlight.

With some excitement, I pressed the doorbell. Chloe seemed to be eagerly waiting for me too: She opened in just a couple of seconds and greeted me with a warm hug.

"And here is my guardian supergirl!" Come in, Max. Welcome back to Priceville."

Since Chloe was wearing short-sleeved pajamas and a tank top t-shirt, I could see her tattoo for the first time in all its glory. Man, it hurts me only looking at it: there was a crimson ribbon that crossed all the right arm from the outer wrist to the shoulder, filled with flowers, thorny stems, blue butterflies, and a great skull in the middle. A great artistic work that probably had to take several long tattooing sessions.

"Wow, you look hella cute today, Max. Are you looking to impress someone...?" Chloe said as she looked me up and down. "Let's go upstairs to my room. Don't freak out so much when you see the changes."

With the blue-haired girl in front of me, we went up, stepping that stairs for the first time in five years. The little that I could glimpse from the hall was practically the same as always, but I stood still with eyes wide open when I saw Chloe's room new style.

"Wowser…"

Is this really my childhood friend's room...? It looked as if an army of squatters lived there for years. As soon as I entered, an intense smell of tobacco that flooded the atmosphere came to me. Almost every square inch of wall was occupied by posters or graffiti, and she used a huge American flag as a curtain. Several empty bottles, boxes, used clothes or even garbage occupied a significant part of the floor. On the right side was a desk, and over it, a laptop, an ashtray full of cigarette butts and a few more scrambled goods. In the corner, a small piece of furniture with a hi-fi on it. At least her large bed was still in place. Other than that, the only element I recognized from Chloe's room that I remembered were the marks we made on the wall from year to year indicating our height, but now all the area was smudged with a disturbing graffiti that said _'Dad is gone'._ Oh, fuck, Chloe...

"Do me a favor, Max: put on some music while I roll a jay."

When it's not even midday? Shit, Chloe... I wouldn't want to agree with your step-douche when he calls Rachel and you drug addicts, but you aren't making it easy. Pull yourself together, girl... Following my friend's orders, I pressed the play button on the hi-fi, and a music similar to the one we heard yesterday in Chloe's truck radio began to sound.

"Well, Max... where do we start?" I looked at an excited, smiling Chloe sitting with legs crossed in her bed while she kept her hands busy rolling a joint. "Apparently, we are going to have a busy week... So, what do you think if we pretend for a while the world out there doesn't exist and talk like two good normal friends?"

"Do you have powers too, Chloe? Because you've just read my mind." I said with smiling face.

Once Chloe finished rolling the joint and put it in her mouth, she beckoned me to go with her to bed, tapping the mattress with the palm of her hand. As I made my way over there and lay down in bed with her, Chloe did the same, and she lit up her reefer, inhaling a deep initial puff. With my head on the pillow and my hands under my neck, I felt how all my muscles began to relax slowly.

"You didn't even tell me how life was in Seattle." Chloe continued smoking face up, staring at the ceiling. "Is the big city really as amazing as we imagined?"

"Well..." I looked away to my left side. "I'd lie if I told you it was the city of my dreams. I felt like one in a million, and I didn't manage to get settled completely... at least It had spectacular views to take pictures."

"That doesn't sound too bad to me, at least compared to being trapped here in this shithole..."

"C'mon, Chloe..." I dug my elbow on the bed and leaned forward looking directly at my pessimistic friend. "It couldn't have been so bad. Justin told me yesterday about all the parties you made, and that didn't sound exactly boring..."

"Yeah... there was some hella killer nights…" Chloe smiled as she remembered. "But you only know the good part at the moment, Max. What about losing your father? What about the step-ass putting his hands on you? What about insomnia and anxiety attacks, and taking pills every day?"

"Oh, gawd, Chloe. I... I had no idea."

Despite the tremendous severity of her words, Chloe kept calm look and voice, as she kept puffing on her weed.

"There's no need to blame yourself for that, Max. And it's true what you said that not absolutely everything has been so bad... It's a rare thing, but there are still some cool people in Arcadia Bay left. I also met Rach..." I noticed that, for the first time, Chloe's expression became more solemn.

"Rachel… she's a nice girl."

I didn't know very well what tone should I use with Chloe for talking about Rachel, so I just said that generic sentence while I kept my head down.

"She sure is. I can tell you, if someone shakes me and calls me 'bitch' the first time we meet, I'd slap that person across their face." Chloe looked at me with malice, but I know she was kidding.

"Damn, I..." I blushed. That seemed so far away, but it's true that it was just yesterday when Rachel and I had that unfortunate introduction. "Sorry. I was out of me…"

Chloe laughed briskly and pushed me slightly on the shoulder.

"Meh, don't be a dork! That's forgiven and forgotten! Besides, if you were jealous of poor Rach... it's because you appreciate me, right?" Chloe finished the sentence, looking me in the eye with a mischievous smile. "A quick hit?"

"Er... no, thanks." If my life wasn't at risk and I didn't have a tremendous power to be responsible for, I might even consider it. "Tell me one thing, Chloe... Who is Frank? Why did you and Rachel argue yesterday about him?"

"Uh, okay... I suppose you deserve to know." Chloe's face became serious again. He cleared his throat and caught air. "Frank is a dealer from Arcadia Bay. It's who provides us all our material, and also... we met frequently. Apart from business, I mean."

"Well, I could guess that, but... what kind of relationship did you have? Why does Rachel seem so attached to him?"

Chloe hesitated for a few seconds in her reply.

"Well, Max... Being young, out of cash and in the need for drugs... that's a hella fucked up combination. We started by buying him some weed, but then... as a professional trickster he is, he took advantage of us."

Something tells me I won't like Chloe's story.

"Take advantage of you…? In what sense?"

"In every sense you could imagine, Max." Chloe looked away. At first, it was only small favors, or just enjoying our company... But later, just so we can afford the material... We even accepted making him sexual favors."

I'm really liking this Frank. No, seriously. I wanna puke. And it's very sad that Chloe and Rachel had to deal with a specimen like that.

"At least, I'm off of that world now," continued the punk girl, "now all I get is this weed, and from another dealer. But Rachel kept dealing with Frank, and the worst of all is... I'm not sure if they met up just for business."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they seem to have some sentimental attachment. You know, Rachel is making hella cash working as a model now, she could perfectly afford her own shit without doing any favor in return. And yet, she keeps on meeting up Frank, and she defends him whenever he can. How can you explain that, if not because they're dating or something?"

I felt my heart beating faster. She didn't seem to be talking about the same Rachel I know... so serene, such a kind a person... The girl I met yesterday didn't match with the one Chloe was telling me about now. It had to be some more information than I didn't know yet.

"But Chloe." I raised my voice slightly. "How is it even possible that a person like Rachel, who is pretty, smart, kind... who has practically the world at his feet, got in that mess? Why does she need to get high?"

"You heard me yesterday. I hate when she meets with Frank and takes that narcotic shit." Chloe stared again at the ceiling, hitting a last puff and putting out the joint in the ashtray. "But she is never listening. Now, you tell me one thing, Max."

"Yup…?"

"Don't think I'm stupid and I didn't notice your red face yesterday when Rachel and you looked each other. You like her… right?"

"Uh… I…"

"For your own good, Max." Chloe sat up and looked me in the eye with a very severe face, without letting me finish my sentence. "Don't stuck on Rachel."

Except for the music the hi-fi was playing, there was an uneasy silence after that Chloe's enigmatic sentence. I didn't know what to say, I was completely shocked. Too much data, too much information at once that I didn't like. Suddenly, I find that Rachel has a lover and he's a dealer, she also has a serious drug addiction problem, Chloe caught me (well, that wasn't really difficult either), and as the icing on the cake, that mysterious final sentence.

Chloe's cell phone suddenly buzzed.

"It's Rachel." Chloe answered the call. "Hey, Rach."

It was ironic that it was saved precisely by her. I'm still harping on that Chloe's sentence... _'Don't stuck on Rachel'_... why? She seemed so vehement and forceful when she said that... Could it be that she wanted to protect me, so I won't have to deal with that Frank? That seems the most probable option. Or maybe, could it be that Chloe is being jealous and she wants me just for her? It's amazing the power my miniskirt is exercising... almost as much as the power of my mental retardation. C'mon, stop thinking nonsense, Max.

"Oh, you're down there! No, the step-shit isn't here... Wait, I'm on my way!" Chloe hung up the phone and turned to me. "Rachel is downstairs, I'm going to pick her up. Don't put that face on me, Max… We spoke yesterday, I apologized and we solved everything."

Before crossing the door, Chloe stared at me, like saying 'Behave yourself' and I, in response, felt my cheeks red-hot. And what do you want me to do if I'm so easy to read. All you're missing is drawing hearts, Max. Fuck.

During the time that Chloe was out, I stood completely paralyzed in her bed all alone, with a heartbeat rate that nine of out ten doctors would claim that isn't very healthy. I had no idea how I should behave from now on... What can I say? What can I do? Throwing myself out the window was becoming a viable option when Chloe and our blonde friend came in like a stampede.

Rachel was dressed today in ripped, discolored blue jeans, a white top that left her belly at sight, and above, a shirt of similar style as yesterday, this time blue-black checkers with gray stripes. She was still wearing her inseparable blue feather pendant in his left ear. I barely had a moment to observe all this because, as a greeting, Rachel jumped onto the bed and pounced on me like a predator on its prey.

"Maaaaaaaax!"

She made me lay on the mattress and surrounded me with her arms. Her blond hair completely covered my face and her breasts were pressing over mine. I think I can't breathe. Farewell, Arcadia Bay: I survived Logan, Nathan, Jefferson and his traps... but I succumbed to the most fearsome enemy: Rachel's boobs. Just when I was seeing a light and heard a voice that invited me to follow it, Rachel sat up, releasing me, and scanned me up and down with her eyes.

"Wow, such a cute outfit today, Max Factor..." Rachel whistled at me. "You're a real hottie. Have you ever thought about being in front of the cameras instead of behind?"

When I could catch my breath, maybe I'd have some time to be happy because Rachel had complimented me.

"Hey, stop burdening Max!" Chloe gave Rachel a soft warning. "She went through a pitiful morning and is here to tell us some news... isn't you, Max?"

"Uh... yeah, I suppose." My blood didn't pump into my brain. I could hardly remember who I am, let alone why I was there."

"Well, then," continued Chloe, "do I warm up some pizzas and start the meeting?"

"The CAP team meeting begins!" Rachel said in a military tone, raising her hand.

"CAP team?" I scratched my head.

"It's obvious! The initials of Caulfield - Amber - Price!" Said the blonde with a mocking face. "Or if you prefer, it could mean Crazy Arcadia Punks!"

"You don't have to tell us you're crazy, Rach..." Chloe shook her head. "I'll be back in a while, I'm going to the kitchen to prepare the grub. Don't be mean in my absence."

Before walking out the door, Chloe gave me a last look, raising an eyebrow, as if saying 'remember what we've spoken'. Rachel, sitting on the bed with bent legs, looked at me with a funny face. I looked away, and guess what... I turned red. What a great surprise.

"Max, is everything okay?" Rachel tilted his head.

"Yeah. Uh… no. Uh… I don't know."

Just shoot yourself, Max, and put yourself out of your misery.

"Can I do something for you?" The impulsive blonde gently laid her hand on my thigh.

Yes, you can, Rachel: Leave Frank, leave the drugs, and start a brand new life with me, far away from Arcadia Bay, where there are no murderous psychopaths or exasperating step-douches.

"Rachel, I…"

"Yes, Max?" She leaned her face a little closer to mine.

"I... I want to help you." Rachel put on a funny face of strangeness. "I know, I barely know you, but for reals, if you have any problem, or if you need anything... I'll be there to offer you my hand! I promise!"

Well, that's the words that came out. Despite the ambiguity, I think it sounded even half consistent. At least, Rachel reacted with a look of tenderness that made me partly recover my smile.

"Max, let me tell you a story..." My model friend made herself comfortable on the bed, resting her elbow on the mattress and the palm of her hand on her cheek, leaving her face just a few inches from mine. "A story about a Blackwell student girl, blonde like me, a lot like me, just a few years younger and a completely different philosophy of life."

I was mesmerized listening to Rachel. Again, she had succeeded in creating that atmosphere of complicity, trust, and tranquility. I let her speak as I contemplated her calm, smiling expression.

"That girl, instead of model as I am now, wanted to start a great company: be a winner, have a big office, power, money... and put all their efforts for it. She was the number one student in her promotion, getting the maximum grade. She believed in hard work, in sacrifice, in planting seeds and reaping the rewards... that sort of stuff."

"And the girl was okay with all that?"

"She thought so. Her day-to-day life consisted in scrupulously going to class and studying to exhaustion. There was barely enough time for her social life or her hobbies, but she was okay with that. She was convinced that sooner or later, all that would be rewarded. But then, one day..."

"What happened then?"

"One day, the girl had a sudden change of mind: she began to feel alone. At first, she tried to suppress that feeling, but she became aware of all the things that she was missing being the way she was. She discovered that if she died tomorrow, no one would cry, and everything she'd have done in life would serve no purpose at all. Then, the girl began a new life, regardless of the consequences. She decided that if she really wanted to do something, she'll just do it. She opened her heart, stopped being repressed for doing things she really didn't want to do, and she was free. And right now, she is very happy."

"Is she… really happy?"

"She is, Max." Rachel wrapped my hands with hers, and I felt her warmth. "Maybe the girl looks like she's unconscious, or even crazy. She also gets into some trouble occasionally, but… that's the life she chose, and she's really glad with her decision." Rachel concluded her story with a wide, touching smile.

She made it again. Whenever this girl speaks, she completely captivates me, and moves me to a dimension where every negative feeling seems to vanish. How can she do that? I think I'm melting again...

"Still, thank you so much, Max!" Continued the touching blonde. "Same goes to you: you can count on me for everything you need. Anyways, you've already done for me more than you think..."

"Who, me…?"

"Yup."

That's when I realized that typical movie scene in which two people stare with fervent desire to slowly approach each one's lips, actually exists. I had even my eyes closed, when suddenly I remembered what was the other typical thing that happened in the movies in the middle of such a situation.

"I'm back with the grub!" Chloe interrupted, opening the door, carrying pizza boxes with both hands.

Rachel looked more relaxed, but I got up from bed suddenly forcing my cells to carry oxygen to my brain urgently. I hope Chloe haven't seen anything.

"Uh... it… looks yummy!" I said with a stupid smile that I hoped the girls didn't notice how forced it was.

"And now that the three of us are here." Chloe stated as she dropped the pizza boxes on the bed and made herself some room. "It's time for you to tell us the news, Max..."


	14. Take on me

That words Rachel said just a moment ago echoed over and over again in my head: _'you've already done for me more than you think…'_ What did she mean? It's rather the other way around… when Rachel and I are together, she is almost always the queen of the speech, and I just stand looking at her with foolish face... The more I think about it, the less I understand it… And so far, according to Chloe, she has some kind of romantic affair with her dealer. Am I, or does none of this make any sense? In any case, here I was with the enigmatic blonde and our punk friend, all three sitting on her room's bed, eating pizza and starting the meeting in which we would decide how to tackle the tricky mission that we had ahead. I was about to open my mouth to tell my latest developments regarding the dark room plot, when Rachel beat me to it:

"First of all, I have a question!" The blonde raised her hand and spoke vehemently. "So, Max... if you eat this pizza and rewind, will it recompose and you'll have infinite pizza? Curiosity is killing me!"

All of us laughed. That girl... Anyways, even if that sounds goofy, it's still a licit question. In fact, even myself, I don't know completely all my powers' uses and rules.

"No, that wouldn't be so." I said. "As far I know, nothing that I wear or carry with me is affected by the rewind."

"No way! I see… Then..." Rachel remained thoughtful. "Could you go to an ATM, get some cash from your bank account, put it into your bag, rewind... and repeat the operation countless times until you become rich?"

"Uh... wowsers, yeah, in theory, I could do that. As long as my powers remain, and the ATM had money left..."

The two girls freaked out and looked each other as I confirmed Rachel's theory.

"Max, did I already tell you how muuuuuuuch I love you?" Said a playful Chloe, while she grabbed tightly my arm. Rachel, in turn, clapped her hands with big smile and excitement.

"She does love us! She could be right now in the Bahamas and kick the shit out of everything and everyone, but yet she's here with us! You're hella awesome, Max!" At the end of the sentence, he stroked my hair.

To be honest, I've been so busy these days that I didn't even think of doing something like that. I'm not a person who cares too much about money, but hey, if you tell me I have the opportunity of easily having a good wad of cash in my power, obviously I'm not made of stone...

"All right, we cleared the first point of the day: as soon as we end all this, the three of us are taking a trip to the Caribbean living high on the hog!" Chloe giggled. "But let's be cool for now. Let's talk about the dark room and our plan. I remind you that we were in the process of collecting clues. Do we have any new information to contribute?"

"Yup!" Rachel interrupted. "I have a list of all the transactions Nathan made with Frank! It's no big deal, but at least we could know what kind of drugs Nathan used for his purposes and help to incriminate him. Oh, and for your peace of mind, Chloe... I haven't met Frank. I just slipped into his RV and swiped it."

After knowing that story between Rachel and Frank, that gave me peace of mind too.

"Tsk... this time I'll keep my mouth shut, Rach. We are dealing with something hella big, and I understand that to get to the bottom of this, you may have to perform some dark arts." A serene Chloe answered while scarfing a piece of barbecue pizza. "For my part, this morning I took another gun from my step-ass: I refuse to return to the dark room without one of these. I also tried to gossip in their files but that dickhead had everything locked away. Anyways, I bet Max has more relevant stuff to tell us. Am I wrong?"

"That seems probable. I..." I took a deep breath. "I think I've figured out who is the person behind all this."

"Then, Nathan wasn't the one who pulled the strings...?" Rachel put both hands on the mattress and leaned her face to mine.

"That's it" I continued. "He isn't even a Prescott: he's my photography teacher, Mark Jefferson."

"You're kidding, right?" Chloe gestured incredulously. "I never took classes with Mr. Jefferson, but... Isn't he that adored heartthrob teacher whose ass is kissed by all the students every day?"

"Jackpot. In fact... I recognize that I myself had a crush on him until this morning. But today, he remained alone with me in class, he revealed his true intentions, and... he nearly left me unconscious."

"So, you liked him..." Rachel, after listening to me, crossed her arms. She looked pissed.

"Rachel, for fuck's sake!" Chloe gave Rachel a little shove. "Is that what you stand out from everything Max told us? He just said that asshole almost knock her out! Go on, Max."

Rachel tried to relax her expression, but she continued with arms crossed. I, for my part, continued with my story:

"Jefferson's intention was taking every classmate separately and trying to extract us information about Nathan. I could hear him from his own mouth that he uses Prescotts' money and facilities for his own purposes. To achieve that, I took the risk speaking about the barn and the dark room. Can you see this mark on my cheek? Jefferson made it when he hit me. The only way for me to get away from there was rewinding. If it wasn't for my powers… I may be dead right now." My voice became more overwhelmed as my story progressed.

"That… motherfucking bastard!" It was the first time I saw Rachel so angry. Normally she's peaceful like a Zen monk, but now she seemed out of herself. "Why is that son of a bitch still alive? Where is he right now?"

"Shut the fuck up already, Rach!" Once more, Chloe told off her friend. "That's hella harsh, Max... So, are we a hundred percent sure that our enemy is Jefferson?"

"Yes, at least he is. I don't know if there's more people involved."

"Then, if we already know it, what are we waiting for? Max, use your powers to kill that bastard!" Rachel kept doing her own thing.

"Think about it, Rachel." It was funny to see Chloe being the ying who controlled the impulsive blonde's yang. "What's the use of killing him? It'd only serve to make things easier for my step-shit, and close his circle of suspects with us inside. What we have to do is to incriminate him: go into the dark room, get proof... make the world know the truth. And in the process, I wanna check if that motherfucker keeps my pics."

"Chloe's right, Rachel," I added, "we have to think coldly and act with extreme caution."

Rachel, still with her arms folded, looked at me with arched eyebrows, then tilted her head in a slighted expression.

"Sure. You don't wanna kill him because you like him, and you know it"

This girl cracks me up. Is Rachel throwing a childish tantrum getting jealous of Jefferson? I admit that she is looking cute even like this...

"Fuck, Rach, stop it! Do us the favor and focus already!" a vein on Chloe's forehead began to swell. "Let's see, even knowing all this, we still have a problem... How the hell are we going to enter the dark room if it's protected with an armored gate? Unless we punch Jefferson until he'll reveal the password…

"I second that." Rachel added bitterly.

All three of us were silent, thinking about the options we had. That didn't have an easy solution and my powers here couldn't help so much... but after a while, the light bulb over my head lit up.

"I got an idea!"

"So, Mad Max, what is this time?" Chloe put her hand on her chin.

"You said it yourself yesterday, Chloe! Explosives! We burst the door, rewind and then leave it as new. Piece of cake!"

The girls looked at me as if I were reciting a poem in Taiwanese.

"Uh… yeah. And where do we get the explosives, Max? Are you planning to sneak into a military arsenal or something? You know, I wasn't that serious yesterday..."

"No need to do that! Believe me: I know the perfect person. At Blackwell, I know a mate from science classes named Warren, he is a genius, and I'm convinced that he can make us an explosive by tomorrow."

"Another friend of yours…?" Rachel muttered.

"You can be a real pain in the ass, huh, Rach? Sounds perfect to me, Max. If you say that that friend of yours can have it ready for tomorrow, I believe you. We should begin the operation as soon as we have it in our power, right? Time is against us."

"I preferred the idea of punching Jefferson until he tell us the password." Rachel spoke in a low voice as she ate a pizza portion.

Chloe's vein should have finally exploded, because she suddenly sat up and sternly chided Rachel as she put her arms akimbo.

"Enough, Rachel! Neither Max nor I have to endure this hella scene you're making! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

There was no need to overreact either. It was funny to see Rachel bugged like a little girl, as long as it had no further consequences, of course. Rachel, as soon as she heard Chloe's scolding, stared at her in frighten, as if she suddenly noticed that she were messing up things.

"I… I'm sorry…. It's happening again…"

With her head down and her hand trembling, Rachel rummaged inside her pockets until she found the same plastic tube she had yesterday containing the narcotics. She catch one and made a gesture to take it to her mouth, but both Chloe and I stopped it grabbing her by the wrist.

"Rachel, no!" I exclaimed.

"I need it! There is nothing else I can do! You saw it yourself, Max: when I'm going though withdrawal, I become an asshole and hurt people who don't deserve it!" I could see sweat droplets running down Rachel's forehead.

"There is always another way, Rach!" Chloe said with conviction. "We've got each other! Forget those fucking pills!"

"It's useless, Chloe! Without this I am nothing! Leave me alone!"

It was distressing to see Rachel like that. Although my mind was already clear about the consequences of being addicted to drugs, seeing it in first person made me reinforce my thoughts even more. I had to do something.

"Rachel! I promised! I promised to help you…!" I shouted.

Rachel stopped struggling for a moment and looked at me in the eye with a look of strangeness.

"I told you that if you had any problems, I'd do everything in my hand to help you! Have you forgotten? Let me help you, Rachel! Please…"

The blonde with withdrawal symptoms seemed to calm down for a moment.

"Will you really help me, Max ...?"

"Yeah, for reals! A promise is a promise!" I looked at Rachel with the most sincere support look I could put at that moment.

"Max… I…"

To my surprise, she began to cry in regret, like a puppy after some mischief. I realized that, besides the apparent layer of perfection that Rachel wore, there's a human underneath, with its inherent weaknesses. The reaction that came out of my heart after seeing her like this, was giving her a sincere hug: I think that would expresses much more than any word that I could say.

"Thank you, Max..." she sounded touched as she returned the hug, leaning on my shoulder and wetting my jacket with her tears. In the meantime, I noticed the blue-haired girl was looking at me with severe face as he shook his head. I'm sorry, Chloe, but if there's anything in my hand that can help Rachel, I will do it, regardless of what you advise me or what you think.

"Tsk..." Choloe looked away and put an annoyed expression "I'm shutting up my mouth just because this is not the moment. Okay, let's end this shit up: Max, can you confirm us if Jefferson is teaching in Blackwell tomorrow?"

"Uh… yeah," I said, as I released a somewhat calmer Rachel. "Tomorrow I'm supposed to go to photography class with him, between nine and twelve."

"Then, if that's ok for you, and as long as we have the explosives by that hour, we'll meet in Blackwell tomorrow at ten. We'll go all three well-rested, making sure Jefferson is busy teaching class and with Max and her powers completely restored. Are we in this, girls, or not?"

Chloe finished the sentence with a vibrating gesture as Rachel ran her hand down her cheek and wiped away her tears. It seemed the punk girl was used to that kind of outbursts from her friend, and preferred to take the heat out the situation.

"Sure, no problem with that." I said.

I was quite shocked when I discovered the leadership abilities Chloe was demonstrating. Just during lunch time, we perfectly put together all the plan, although I was certainly worried about Rachel. Was she really okay? Have I done wrong by mentioning Jefferson or Warren? I felt a little guilty...

"I'll be there, girls. I promise." Rachel tried to overcome, with a resounding positive response that showed her desire to redeem herself and cooperate with us.

"All right. We're in this together, girls! Don't you forget that!"

After her words, Chloe extended her right hand as a sign of covenant and I joined by putting my hand above. I could see how Rachel made eyes at the blue-haired girl before taking part, and how she, in response, gave back a complacent look with raised eyebrows, as if saying _'C'mon, do not be an asshole and join us, I forgive you'_. Rachel finally completed the seal by placing her hand above mine and staring at us with fellowship.

"Use the evening and night to rest and chill. And Max, we are counting on you for bringing that explosives tomorrow, okay? If any setbacks occur, let us know."

Everything was said and done. Shortly after sealing our pact, we closed the meeting, and Rachel and I prepared to leave the room, saying goodbye to Chloe with a hug. I was glad to see that when Rachel cuddled her friend, she did it with special intensity, as if apologizing for her behavior. Then the blonde and I went down the stairs together and, in a similar way to last night, we stood alone again on the porch of a house that wasn't ours. Would Rachel ask me to accompany her to her house again? A few steps away, she stopped and remained in front of me.

"Max," she could hardly keep her look. "Can I... take your word for it?"

Take my word…? I looked surprised.

"What do you mean, Rachel? I don't get it…"

"I'll take your word for it and accept your help. Can I... be helped by you, Max?"

"Uh... sure." Despite his explanations, she was still being rather enigmatic. "I'm pleased to help you, Rachel, but... what exactly can I do for you? I'm not sure how I can help..."

"You're the only one who can help me, Max." Rachel's eyes were shining brighter than the Arcadia Bay lighthouse.

"Am I… the only one?"

"You are. I'll prove it to you... soon."

There was no kiss goodbye. Rachel rolled over and ran to her home, turning her head back and waving her hand up to say goodbye to me with a shy smile on her face. As she moved away and became a small spot on the residential street's horizon, I noticed how my whole body already missed her. Her voice, the touch of her skin, the scent of her hair... everything.

I was certainly unsatisfied. I wasn't sure if my meeting with Rachel today served to strengthen the relationship, to weaken it, or whatever. She complimented me, we hugged each other more than once... but on the other hand, she was annoyed for a moment, and showed me her most childish and whimsical side. Aw man, my mind is so fucked up... and I feel so needy. I felt my whole body burn as I prepared myself to deal with the tough reality: I have to return to Blackwell on my own. You can still rewind, bring Rachel back and try to turn the tide of events in some not-so-subtle way, Max... Fuck, my hormones are talking for me.

On the way back, I tried to divert my thoughts by looking at my cell phone. I saw I had new messages from Kate: apparently, she was happy (and according to her emoji, she was also blushing) to discover that I did like what I saw of her on Saturday. She also told me that the interview she had with Jefferson was kind of strange and disturbing, but she denied anything that had to do with Nathan or the Vortex Club, as I urged her to do. Finally, she added that Jefferson left a message for me: as I didn't appear in class today, I failed his course. Oh, such a great tragedy. Kiss my ass, Jefferson.

I also seized the opportunity to talk to Warren, and start the _Operation Bomb_. On this occasion, I called him directly to his cellphone: that would be much easier.

"Doctor Graham speaking!" How can I help you, Miss Caulfield?" Warren, after a couple of phone tones, answered in a comic voice.

"Hi, Warren!" Listen, about what we spoke this morning... it's possible that I may need a very small favor from you..."

"For sure! You could never ask for too Max." Warren followed his lame pun with a cheerful voice. I knew he wouldn't mind helping me. "What is it?"

"Do you remember when a couple of weeks ago we were watching The Fight Club and you told me that it's true that making homemade explosives is very simple?"

"Yup, I remember…"

"Good. So… could you, with your fabulous knowledge of chemistry and your great wisdom, manufacture an explosive powerful enough to, let's say, blow up an armored gate?"

"Shit, Max! What the heck are you up to?"

"I'll tell you, Warren... as soon as I can. Now it's important that you confirm me... could you do it, yes or no?"

"Uh... Technically, yes, it's possible. A kind of homemade C-4 can be made simply with potassium chloride, bleach and petrolatum."

"C-4...?" All that chemical stuff that Warren was speaking about are all Greek to me.

"It's a type of plastic explosive that is commonly used to tear down doors or walls. It is very malleable and also very safe, since it can only be detonated with an electric impulse. But for blowing up an entire armored gate it requires a lot of quantity..."

"Great! And... could you have it for me... let's say... by tomorrow at ten?"

"Uhh..." I heard Warren wheezing on the other side of the line, "Although technically possible, you're asking me for something extremely complicated and laborious... I don't know what to say, Max… That's such a bummer."

"Listen, Warren... I know I'm asking for a lot, so... I'm not telling you have to do it for free."

Our plan couldn't wait. We needed to act as soon as possible, or both Jefferson and Madsen would probably fuck with us more than we'd want, so I decided I'm willing to do anything just to have the explosives ready for tomorrow. Well... almost anything.

"Don't go around, Max. I don't want you to give me money. It's just that this is a little..."

"I can pay you in some other ways," I interrupted Warren, putting a velvety voice.

There was a couple of seconds of silence until Warren answered. Judging by his voice tone, he was completely stunned.

"Wow! Hello? Who are you, and what have you done with the Max I know...?

"Just wait a few minutes, Warren." I kept walking and could already see Blackwell in the distance. "In five minutes, we'll get in touch again and then you confirm me if you can do it or not, okay?"

"Uh… okay…"

I hung up the phone and hurried along, with the goal of getting to the dorms as soon as possible. I'm not expert on the male mind, but as far as I know, I can guarantee that Warren will say me 'yes' as soon as I carry out my persuasive plan. As I stepped onto the campus, I looked in all directions to check if the step-douche were still there, but there was no trace of him: the surroundings of Blackwell were quite deserted at this time, with the exception of a pair of anonymous students walking around and Samuel, the janitor, who was out there sweeping the leaves over the grass.

As soon as I could, I reached my room and bolted the door from the inside. I put my bag on the bed and, without further ado, I took off my clothes: my jacket, t-shirt and sneakers. I got rid of the miniskirt and the stockings that Rachel liked so much. Finally, I removed my bra and remained only with my red panties on. Then I took the cell phone, put it into camera mode and made myself a selfie in front of the mirror. As a basic security measure, I cut the photo at the height of the nose, making sure I'm not showing my full face. I was half smiling, and revealing almost all the charms of my body.

Contacts. Warren. Send.

Yeah, I didn't meditate that too much, but I still have a few minutes to repent and rewind. The answer I received on the cell phone from the science boy was swift: _'You'll have it tomorrow at 10 without fail.'_


	15. Brand New Life

In view of the tremendous effectiveness of my suggestive selfie, I decided not to rewind my little prank. I trust Warren and I know he won't do anything wrong, and above all, I'm proud for being so bold on my own initiative, without having to resort to my powers. Still undressed, I laid down on my bed and smiled thinking of the foolish face Warren would have put when he opened the photo. It wasn't so funny thinking about Rachel's reaction if she discover my occasional perverted mood changes.

I laid face up and thought of my recent strange events. Since my life changed completely just a couple of days ago, I played naughty with Logan, Hayden, Kate, Trevor, Warren... and even with Chloe; But precisely, the person who made me vibrate the most, that mysterious blonde who puzzle me and awaken feelings in me that I didn't know they could even exist... still remains indomitable.

"Rachel…"

I uttered his name in a whisper, staring at the ceiling. Why does everything seem so easy with everyone... except for her? I'm sure that if I put my mind to it, all Blackwell could be eating from my hand, but the wild blonde wouldn't. What's going on in her head? I want to understand you, Rachel: I want to go deep into your mind and discover all your secrets. It's too late to suppress emotions. Too late to heed Chloe's warnings. Can I even choose? Does it depend on my own will to 'stuck on her' or not? Avoiding it is like trying to cover the sun just with your bare fingertip.

I reached out to grab my cell phone and, once with it in my hand, I curled up on my bed sheets. She's just two taps on the screen away, Max. Do you want to talk with her? Do you want to text her something? Do it. Who's stopping you?

"I can't…"

Looking at my phone lock screen, I sighed. The feeling of fragility was so great, so much the sensation that anything I could do would screw it all up, so much the uncertainty of not finding the correct words... that I can't say a word. How sad, Max, you are right now looking like this, lying on the bed pulling the petals off a daisy, while she'd be thinking of Frank, or anything else that would have nothing to do with you. I have no doubt that I'm a special person for Rachel: since I met her, she has done nothing than showing me her friendship and her affection, but... surely not in the same way that I feel. Her love life is solved, and thinking that I can be part of it is a stupid fantasy that leads nowhere. That's what my brain says, but on the other hand... according to her, why am I _'the only one who can help her'_? And why the irrational jealousy she showed during lunch time at Chloe's place? Those should be delusions caused by those damn narcotics... there's no other possible explanation. Fuck, Rachel, why do you puzzle me so much?

Exhausted from thinking too much with my heart and feeling too much with my brain, trying to find logic in something that doesn't have any, I fall asleep on my bed, half-naked and without releasing my cell phone.

My sheets are buzzing. Shit... did I fall asleep this time in the afternoon? Man, I won't get a wink this night... and right on a day when it's so important to rest properly. With zombie moves, I felt my sheets with my hand until I found the device, to suddenly jump out of my bed when I looked at the screen:

Rachel text message at 19:41: _'Max, are you in your room? I'm now outside at the hall.'_

"Shit, shit, shit!" I mumbled as I looked like crazy for something to put on.

Hooray, Max. Rachel is here, wall to wall only a few steps away from you, and she caught you with your pants down, literally. Should I put on the same clothes I was wearing before...? That would be too weird... and besides, it would take too long. At the speed of light, and quickened breathing, I took my pajamas, with short pale green pants and a white top with the print of three cute chicks. As usual when wearing pajamas, I didn't put on my bra. When I was ready, I took a deep breath, and with a trembling hand, I opened my room's door. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest at any moment.

I left the door half-open and peeped shyly. Damn, she's really here! Rachel was leaning against the wall in the right side of my door, waiting for me while sitting in the hall's floor. As soon as she heard the sound of the door opening, she stared at me with those hazel eyes. She put a bitter smile.

"Hi again, Max."

Just when I needed to say something appropriate, I completely chocked, standing still and silent. Thank you, brain. I felt my cheeks red hot.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Added Rachel.

"I... I'm sorry! Come in! It's... it's all messy!"

I was being so pathetic that I wanted to bump my head against the wall until the step-douche will come to pick up my dead body. I opened the door completely and made a clumsy gesture to invite Rachel in. The impulsive blonde girl's reaction didn't wait and she stood up fast to enter my room. She was wearing the same clothes as when we met a few hours ago.

"Wow, your room is so cool!" Rachel looked wide-eyed at every angle. "I can really feel that a great photographer lives here... Max? Are you okay? Looks like you are hyperventilating..."

You're not so far away from the truth, Rachel...

"Uh…" she continued, "sorry to drop in unannounced, Max. Maybe I came in a bad time?"

"No-no, no!" I shook my head in an absurdly exaggerated way. Well done, Max. You can't be more pitiful.

Rachel put her typical tilted head posture, and gave me a funny stare. Then her eyes went to my bed, which was obviously unmade.

"Oh! You were sleeping, Max, right? I'm so sorry!

"It… it's okay."

"I don't wanna be an impediment! Continue sleeping if you want... Do you mind if I lie in your bed with you?"

Without letting me answer, Rachel took off her shoes and shirt, leaving her only with her white top on, and she laid down on my bed.

"Come with me…"

Rachel stared at me and made a gesture with the palm of her hand asking me to lie down with her. For crying out loud, Max, stop being an ass and go with her now! Although it was disgustingly hard to get rid of my paralysis state, I finally managed to move, and lie down in a small space of my bed that my spontaneous guest left free for me. It's a bed designed for one person, so we were quite tight.

For a long minute, all we did was lying each one aside and looking each other in the eye, as I felt the touch of her feet. During that time, I could slightly calm down, while I contemplated a great range of emotions in Rachel's face. I could see joy: the joy of someone who meets a loved one. I could see trust: a relaxed expression that indicated she was comfortable, in a situation of no threat. And... I could see fear. There's a piece in Rachel's puzzle that doesn't fit: there is something that distressed her, that tormented her... and I'm unable to identify what is it.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I came?" Rachel broke the silence, with very soft voice.

"You're always welcome here." I think this is the first sentence that I could pronounce without stuttering since she arrived. Did I sound too cheesy?

"Thank you, Max... I'll keep that in mind." Rachel replied cheerfully and made a pause. "The truth is that I'm here because I can't stand it anymore. I'm dying to pop an oxy, so... I came to ask you for your help."

"Rachel... why me? Why am I the only one who can help you? You already have Frank… don't you?"

Rachel's expression mourned as soon as I named the dealer.

"Max... Have you ever had a relationship with someone based on dependence? As if... like a drug, you know it's bad but you still need it." Rachel continued in low voice, almost whispering.

"Uh… I don't think so…"

You're the closest thing to that I've ever had in my life, Rachel. If you can call it 'relationship'.

"If you have a relationship that you know is bad for your heart, or if you take something that you know is bad for your body, and still you don't leave them... it's because that person, or that substance, gives you something that you need, and it isn't easy to replace..."

"There's always another way, Rachel. It's possible to be happy and be yourself without toxic relationships or substances, believe me."

"I know, Max. Since I met you, I fervently believe in that. And there you have the answer to your question."

Rachel was being as enigmatic as always. Still with my eyes on her, I made a face of not understanding anything at all.

"Max," she went on, "you're the only one who can help me... because you're the only one who make me feel better and deeper sensations than narcotics... and Frank."

It can't be. Is Rachel… declaring herself? Her mere presence causes a lot of my neurons to take a vacation, but... it's clear that, in it's way, that was a declaration of love, isn't it? Or did I become completely nuts? I think I finally got the meaning of that 'having butterflies in the stomach' expression which I heard so many times but never really had understood. I was so entranced trying to comprehend Rachel and my own feelings, that I have no idea what face I put at that moment.

"I'm begging you, Max. Get me out of that world, and put me into yours..."

Rachel pressed her mouth to my ear and said me these words in whispers, as she remained calm with her eyes closed, just a few inches away from me. It was now or never. Every atom in my body conspired to move me inevitably to reach her lips.

Lying in my own bed, I gave her the most sincere kiss I had ever given in my life. Slow, passionate... and very long, as if we were easing all the desire we accumulated since yesterday. I felt her wet lips against mine, played with her tongue while stroking her hair and back, and she did the same. I don't know how long we stayed like this. The only thing I knew is that I was happy, and I wanted to stay here forever with her.

After the long time I remained with my eyes closed, after opening them I found an even more rewarding price than Rachel's lips: her happiness face. I loved being able to read her expression so easily, so I could corroborate that her feelings are sincere, however, that side of her is a double-edged sword: I also saw a kind of strange melancholy on her complexion. What kind of thoughts are eating you away, Rachel?

"Rachel, don't be a dork..." I said with wet eyes. "I'm the one who got into your world. From the first moment we met... I couldn't escape from it even if I wanted to. But if you are so masochistic and you also want to enter mine... I welcome you."

My kisser guest answered me with a wide smile.

"Max," she said as she took me by the hand, "if you really want to know my world... would you want to take a walk with me to Blackwell? It's important to me..."

"Sure, Rachel. If that's important to you, I will."

What would she want to do in Blackwell? Although, right now I'm so at her mercy that I'd follow her to the deeps of hell.

"Great! If it's okay with you, I'll wait outside. By the way..." Rachel turned slightly red, "if you don't mind, could you wear the same outfit as this afternoon? You looked so hot dressed like that…"

Wowsers, I didn't expect that from Rachel. But that's an important part of her charm: she's unpredictable and you never know what she'll do next. The blonde jumped out the bed, kissed me softly on the mouth as she brushed my cheek, and left my room, giving me a last gaze that revealed tenderness.

Absorbed in my bubble, I paid attention to my new love interest and got dressed in the same clothes I was wearing just a few hours ago: miniskirt, stockings, tank top and jacket. I tried to be as fast as possible so she won't keep waiting for me for much long, and then, I left the dorms. It was already dark outside, and the curfew had been lifted. The same curfew that none of the students here give a fuck about it and disobey it every now and then. Who cares, there's no ferocious surveillance in Blackwell to ensure that it's fulfilled, and it is quite common to find some students lurking on the campus even at night, although it seemed like today the campus was completely deserted: the only noises I heard came from the wind and the local insects.

"Rachel," I said after meeting her again, "what are we going to do in Blackwell? The academy is closed right now…"

"I was hoping you could me make way with your powers. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

Rachel took my hand and led me swiftly to the central building of the academy. What could be so important to Rachel to made she want to infiltrate in Blackwell at night with dark arts?

"So, you want to see Supermax using her powers again, huh?" I said to Rachel with a mischievous smile.

"Supermax powers make me horny." Rachel said with the same naughty expression. "What's your plan for sneaking in?"

"Let's see..." I raised my hand to my chin and looked up for a moment, then snapped my fingers. "I got it! The rear door is glazed and can be opened from the inside. Come with me!"

I took Rachel's hand, we moved towards the rear door, just a few yards from our current position and she let herself be guided by me. I looked around for something to break the glass. Jackpot! A generously sized rock were laying on the lawn, just beside us. Under the stunned gaze of Rachel, I grasped the rock without further ado, and threw it against the door's glass with all the little strength I have.

I was already an expert messing things up, and I was getting used to it. Rachel put her hands in her frightened mouth, but I stood so cool and careless while I watched the shards of glass flying everywhere, and the thunderous academy alarm sounded. In no time, all these actions will be lost forever in the flow of time, as always. I finished removing all the remaining glass from the door, until I made an aperture big enough for me to enter, and I slipped inside. Once inside the building, I rewound immediately: that damn alarm was starting to get me on my nerves. Like if I owned the academy, I opened the door from the inside, let Rachel in, and bowed to her.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Miss Amber."

Rachel clapped her hands fervently and I noticed how her face turned red. Hey, maybe it's true that my powers really makes her horny... I'll keep that in mind for future reference.

"Max, you're the fucking boss!" She said while jumping inside the academy and stunned face. She was adorable.

"You're in command, Rachel. Where do we go?"

"Upstairs, to classroom 7... my old classroom. Follow me!"

Hand in hand, as always, Rachel led me to her desired destination. To be honest, I've never been in classroom 7... it's not used in any of my classes. Did she want to remember old times? We climbed the stairs to the top floor and walked a few steps down the central hall to get there. The door had no lock, and we could open it just by pushing the knob.

"It seems like a lifetime ago since the last time I was here..."

Rachel paced slowly through the desks, looking in all directions with her arms spread, as if she were a bird prepared to fly.

"Look, Max! This was my old desk!" She pointed to one of the desks in the front row. Unlike the other desks in the back rows that were full of graffiti and scratches, that one was unadorned. Very typical of diligent students.

The nostalgic blonde sat in her old chair, tilting the seat back and resting her elbows on the desk just behind her.

"There's something I've always wanted to do... Max, do you have something to paint with there?"

"Yeah, I always carry some markers in my bag." Just like the instant camera, and like many other things that complete the basic kit of person aspiring to be a professional artist someday. "Here you are."

I handed Rachel a fine marker pen and she scribbled on the edge of her old desk, putting on a startling face of emotion as she did so, as if instead of performing such an everyday action she was parachuting, or bungee jumping. Hadn't she really done something like that before?

"I've always had the desire to do this!"

After a few spirals scribbles that pretended to be a kind of stems with flowers and leaves around, Rachel reserved a corner of the desk to write _'Rachel x Max'_ accompanied by a heart. It was so typical, so adolescent and so... so endearing, that I got excited. I've never been part of this kind of graffiti where boys and girls try to immortalize their feelings. When I saw one of those, I used to cringe and think 'who cares'... but now, I want Rachel's little graffiti to remain forever, just like our feelings. I looked moved at my mischievous partner, with flushed cheeks and hands in my mouth, and in return, she gave me a look that exuded energy and will to live.

"There are so many things I wish I had done and never did...!"

Like a whirlwind, Rachel got up and headed for the classroom blackboard. He picked up a chalk and, warning me beforehand with a mischievous look, threw it at me. Everyone have done that eventually between class and class with some partners just to annoy them for a while. Everyone... except Rachel. I caught the chalk on the fly and threw it back in laughter. The blonde did the same with an excellent catch with both hands, and then kept the chalk in her jeans' pocket. The unstoppable girl continued her journey through the classroom, this time stopping in a kind of bulletin board placed on the wall, where various notes, works and announcements were displayed.

"Look, Max! You gotta see this!"

I approached Rachel until we rubbed each other's shoulder and then she pointed to a newspaper clipping that was hanging on the board. It had a black and white pic of Rachel. She looked a couple of years younger, wearing glasses and more formal look. She was cute, though her serious expression gave her a quite different look. The headline read: _'Young Promises: Local girl gets the highest grade with honors at Blackwell Academy.'_

"Rachel, that's... amazing." I said with eyes wide open.

"No, Max. Your powers are amazing. To achieve this, all you have to do is study everyday day... and stop living." My partner's words became more solemn, but she kept on smiling. "That was the old Rachel. Old Rachel might have gotten a steady job and lots of cash... but she'd never met Max."

"Have you ever had bad conscience about that, and wished to go back to your old life?"

"Never. Even knowing that my current life is not bed of roses, as you have already seen... I prefer being who I am now. I'm on a rollercoaster: with its up and downs, but the key is, Max... I'm feeling alive."

"Rachel..." I drew an emotional smile. Her will to live was catching. Her stance may be radical, and she went from one extreme to the opposite, but there's much to learn from her.

"Any day could be your last. If you feel like doing something: just do it. Don't let anything keeps you from being happy, Max. For example, do you want to see something hella impulsive? Come with me!"

What's the next stop on the Rachel-bus? Again, at high speed and clutching my hand tightly, the impetuous blonde dragged me down by Blackwell hall, returning to the ground floor. One moment, this way is... is she taking me to the swimming pool?

"C'mon, Max!"

"Hey…! Rachel, wait for me!"

Without giving me time to react or protest, we both walked through the doors that led to the dressing rooms where the Otters swimming team changed clothes daily. Before I could notice it, we crossed the threshold and were already inside the swimming pool area. The same place where I used my powers for the first time, and where it all began, the difference was that now it had a gloomier appearance since it was completely deserted, with no more illumination than the moonlight that seeped from the windows in the highest part of the enclosure. Rachel stopped in front of the edge of the pool and stood looking at infinity.

"Rachel, you're not thinking of…?"

I couldn't finish the sentence: Rachel jumped up and threw herself into the pool without giving me time to react. I noticed several water splashes over my sneakers and along the stockings. She's a bonker, Max... you just kissed a girl who's nutty as a fruitcake. I'm not responsible if tomorrow Rachel catches cold and she can't come with us to the barn... The lunatic blonde swam and splash in the calm water, still with her jeans and T-shirt on.

"Max, join me! It's warm!" Her eyes shone brightly.

"Are you cereal? No fucking way!"

"You're free to choose, Max!" Rachel kept floating and moving in the water. "But I thought you were saying something about getting into my world! Do you want to remain being the old Max who lived in Seattle? Or do you want to give way to the new Max, more impulsive, sincere... and cool?"

That damn gifted blonde... she hit the nail on the head. Once again, Rachel had the ability to delve into my soul and to know my deepest longings even better than myself. It's true that I wasn't satisfied with my boring and routine old life. And it's also true that since Chloe and I reunited, and I met Rachel, I admired her capacity to live day-to-day as if there were no tomorrow. It looked like the true purpose of my powers was giving way to the new version of myself: more determined, less insecure. As Rachel said: the new Max.

"Think about it... what do you really want, Max? Will you jump into your new life? Or are you staying ashore?"

I definitely curse Rachel with every pore of my skin...

"Fuck it!" that were my words just before I took off the ground, flying for a few seconds... to end falling, just as I was dressed, in the pool water. Fucking shit! she said it was warm! Although it's true that the climate control is noticeable, the shiver running down your spine when you reach the water was epic. I received Rachel in the water gritting my teeth, and she, in response, gave me an effusive hug that almost caused me to sink.

"Welcome to your brand new life, Max." said Rachel, without releasing me.

I tried to swim a little and keep moving to warm my body. When it seemed that I was getting used to the temperature, I leaned in a corner of the pool, right next to the exit ladder. Rachel stood beside me, just a few inches from me.

"Can you see what you've done?" I said with a daft smile. "You're _rachelizing_ me."

"And you're _maximizing_ me. We complement each other: I provide you, you provide me. That's called synergy."

"I've always wondered… why me, Rachel? What have you seen in someone like me?"

"Are you kidding? With you, we can bust the ATMs all over the country and escape to the Caribbean!" We both laugh. "No, seriously. All you're missing is self-confidence, Max. Can't you see yourself how much you're worth? The way you managed to persuade the step-douche... The way you acted to protect Chloe and Kate... The way you showed me your powers… You kick ass, Max! I'll train you until you get to love yourself."

No wonder why I've become stupid since I'm with Rachel: from the moment I met her, she's the only person who saw good things in me that I wasn't been able to see even myself. We stood enraptured looking each other in the eye again, while Rachel ran her hand down my neck and stroked my soaked hair. I was about to kiss her again, but she cut me off:

"I'm getting rather chilly… I'm going out."

I gave way to Rachel so she could climb the ladder. I heard her trembling as she rested her feet on the steps. I also went up behind her.

My blonde partner stood dripping water from top to bottom, shivering like crazy and hugging herself. And I couldn't say I was much better than her. We had to do something if we don't want to get hypothermia.

"I think there are some towels in that room!" I remembered. For once, it was me who grabbed Rachel by the hand and took her to some sort of storage room, right in front of the pool just a few steps from us.

When we entered into the room, luckily we noticed the temperature kept a little warmer. I closed the door and began to look for towels like mad, while Rachel stood curled up over a mat placed in a corner. After messing up several shelves of the cabinets all over the place, I could only find a pair of small white towels, not enough to dry our full bodies.

"This is the best I could find..." I crouched in front of Rachel and handed her my tiny discovery.

"I guess it's better than nothing..."

To my utter surprise and astonishment, Rachel, after her words, took off her top and threw it violently to the floor. I didn't even have time to start freaking out, when she did the same with her jeans, which made a loud noise when it hit the pavement. Now I had in front of me a Rachel in her black lace lingerie, soaked and trembling. I admired her with mouth wide open, while I couldn't guess if I was cold, or hot, or wanting the ground to swallow me up. Fuck, Rachel, you can't be hotter. I felt wet, and I don't mean precisely by pool water. Stupid and sensual Rachel...

She tried to dry herself as best as she could with one of the little towels I offered, but that was useless: it was too small. After a while rubbing the towel over her body, she gave up and decided to change tactics.

"Max." Her eyes pierced me like a sharp knife. "Warm me."

She didn't even let me express my opinion about all that. Without further ado, an icy, but at the same time burning half-naked Rachel pounced on me, making me lay on the mat and squeezing her whole body against me. Her lips joined mine, her tongue was playful, and her hands wanted to sneak under my top and rub against my back. Little by little, she raised her hands up, slowly undressing me, until I discovered that my top was almost removed. The hot blonde decided to momentarily take off her lips from mine so she could remove it completely, and I let her do.

I blushed. Not with shame, but with desire.

I was shaking. Not with cold, but with arousal.

My mind, now totally kidnapped by my playful hormones, decided it wasn't fair that I was wearing more clothes than Rachel. Of my own free will, I began to took off my miniskirt, along with the stockings, as far as my hands allowed it, leaving my red underwear in sight. Ironically, the less clothes I was wearing, the warmer I felt. The naughty blonde soon took advantage of my delicate situation by running her hand shamelessly through my buttocks and squeezing them with energy.

My hands went over a girl's body for the first time. It was different: smooth, curvy, harmonious... but above all, in my head, all that matter to me was that she was Rachel. I'm touching the body of the person who drives me crazy, both completely alone in the middle of the night, barely illuminated by a dim moonlight, over a mat in the innermost room of Blackwell Academy.

"Is my warmth working?" I paused for a second to stare at Rachel and whisper this words to her.

"You can say that... I'm so hot that I think I won't need this anymore..."

Rachel took off her bra as she looked into my eyes and bit her lower lip, and I felt like I was going to melt at any moment. Then she took my hand and, as a silent request, put it on her breasts. Maybe I'm new to this, but I didn't need further explanations. From then on, it was only a matter of time that we'll throw out our very few remaining clothes.

There were no fears, no shame... just passion. An uncontrollable desire to play with Rachel's body and let her play with mine, in every imaginable way. We caressed, we kissed, we bit... I gave myself completely to Rachel. Using hands and tongue, we went over each other body up and down. My playmate had to guide me sometimes to fill my inexperience, but judging from her passionate moans, I shouldn't have done it so bad.

For my part, I confess that I made some tricks... Rachel was so good at this, so after she gave me the greatest pleasures, I rewound a few times just to feel that wonderful sensation over and over again... until I end up exhausted. I've lost track... I came... maybe six times? Seven? I only stopped because I was about to lose consciousness. I have no idea what it feels like to pop one of those oxy pills, but there's no possible way it could improve this.

I didn't know what time it was, and I didn't care. We went from shivering with cold to sweating like pigs. Naked and completely exhausted, we both laid on the mat staring at the ceiling while we recovered our breath.

"I wish I hadn't forgot my blunt in your room… that was an epic fail." Rachel's voice sounded rough, due to her weariness.

"Hey! Would you seriously change this moment together for a blunt? That's cruel!"

"Haha! You know I wouldn't, you idiot." Rachel sounded funny. "Hey, Max..."

"Yes…?"

"It was your first time with a girl…?"

I let pass by a couple of seconds before answering.

"It was plain my first time."

Rachel's pupils dilated, and then she brought her hand to her mouth with a restrained laugh.

"No way, you have to be kidding me!"

"What…? What's wrong?" I asked surprised.

"Nothing... I just thought that if your first time has been so good... I can't wait to see how you'll fuck me when you have experience!" The foul-mouthed blonde blushed.

"Don't be so clumsy!" I pushed Rachel as I laugh. After a few seconds, I got a little more serious. "I wonder what Chloe would say if she found out..."

Rachel also made a grave gesture and took a deep breath before answering.

"Listen, Max... about Chloe... we'd better keep her out of this at the moment. I'll handle it when the time comes, okay?"

"But why? I don't get it... why would Chloe bother?" I sat up slightly, leaning on my elbow.

I couldn't understand what Chloe could have against her two best friends being happy with each other. Why can't she just be happy for us too? Besides, isn't it supposed to be a good thing Rachel leaving Frank to focus on me...? Aw man, this doesn't make any sense. And it's kind of scary…

"Max, don't put that face on me... One step at a time, that's all. When we all three meet up tomorrow, act as always. Do me that little favor."

"But…"

"Max!" Rachel silenced me with a sudden hug and continued whispering me. "Trust me. That won't change anything between us, I promise. I love you, Max."

I think Rachel just discovered my power off button. I stood completely paralyzed, unable to say a single word. And where did that army of butterflies come from, crossing all my internal organs from side to side...? Okay, you win this time, Rachel.

"I… I love you too."

Those drops that I see running down my cheek and dying on Rachel's shoulder are too warm and salty to mistake them for pool water.

Before we dressed, we took a hot shower together in the dressing rooms. We were ogling each other, and the temptation almost won again, but we were both too exhausted to tackle another round. Rachel couldn't go home with her soaked clothes, so I offered her to sleep together in my bed, and she accepted right away. Getting to my room was tough: we had to put our wet clothes on for a moment and run to the residence standing in the cold. When we got to the room, I could get a regular size towel, dry us properly and put on dry clothes. I lent my new love interest some pajamas that fit her perfectly, similar to the one I wore, except that the bottoms were red and the black top showed some local Arcadia Bay store ad. As a matter of interest, Rachel and I are about the same size: she's only a couple of inches taller than I am, and I'd probably weigh a couple of pounds less, considering that we're both pretty thin. No big deal, we could exchange all our clothes perfectly. Someday, I'd like to wear some of her cool flannel shirts so I could be ready for the mosh pit... Shaka brah. Or maybe not. That sounds cringy.

When we went to bed, Rachel activated her hyperactive mode and insisted on doing a pajama party, but with my current level of tiredness, I couldn't move an inch. In the end, she knew perfectly that she was exhausted too, and she showed that was all talk: she was the first to fall asleep at the moment she lay down on my bed. Although she hadn't no energy left to say good night or give me a last kiss, there are few pictures more tender than this: a totally burned out Rachel, sleeping like a log, with me in the same tight bed, my arm covering her body, and holding hands.

"Sweet dreams, Rachel..." I whispered as I kissed her neck, even though she couldn't listen.


	16. Setting the World on Fire

All the strong emotions from yesterday, adding that I took a nap in the afternoon, caused my sleep to be very irregular. I opened my eyes several times throughout the early morning, and it was hard for me to fall asleep again, since I discovered myself hugging Rachel in my own bed and my heartbeat speeded up. The sun rose hours ago, all my ignorant Blackwell mates will already be in photography class, and I was awaken tossing and turning in bed waiting for Rachel to woke up. It was already half past eight, but the blonde remained completely lifeless like a mannequin, so I decided to intervene.

"Rachel... wake up, it's late..." I whispered into her ear as I placed a hand on her shoulder and gently waved her.

Today is an important day. Rachel, Chloe, and I are going to the dark room, to look for proof to incriminate Jefferson and end this dark story at once. Once the truth is discovered, I could breathe easy, embrace my new life without fearing for it at every minute, and I could be able to enjoy without compromise the company of Chloe, and especially of my new love partner: Rachel. When I had a moment, I'd like to make her a gift, or make a gesture to formalize our relationship... I'd like to define us as soon as possible so I could say she is my girlfriend, no buts and no fears.

Rachel, who got her back to me, groaned as she moved in a clumsy way, like a living dead. With difficulty, as if it were an Olympic prowess, she turned away: her eyes and mouth were half open, and some disheveled strands of her hair were sticking to her face. Without saying anything, Rachel threw herself at my lips, with the awkwardness of someone who had just woken up, but at the same time with the passion of an animal in heat.

"Rachel, stop! It's twenty minutes to nine...!"

She didn't pay me any attention, furthermore, she shoved her hand up my pajamas. When I'm sleeping I never wear bra, so she could find everything so close by.

"Let me check that last night wasn't a dream..." said a Rachel with a hoarse, but even so, sweet voice.

"Rachel…!"

I moaned. Rachel's hands now decided to slip under my underwear, in places too prohibited for such untimely hours. If she keeps on touching me like that, I'll go crazy.

"Rachel, if you don't stop right now, I won't be responsible for what will happen..."

"Try and make me." Rachel challenged me, already with eyes wide open.

Fuck it. Here we go again: I had no choice but to counterattack. My fervent partner and I said good morning by caressing, licking and touching each other, both lying on my bed with panties down and pajama top up, discovering all our charms. I didn't know that I could be so filthy and horny this early in the morning, but so it is my new life with Rachel by my side: discovering new worlds every day. We didn't stop until we were both exhausted and fully satisfied.

"I'm gonna kill you, Rachel..." I said between groans, "it's already nine o'clock, we're going to be late!"

"Take it easy, Max... there's still plenty of time. Do you want me to relax you a little more?" Rachel spoke to me in a calm voice as she stroked my side.

"Don't tempt me!" I clenched my teeth. The truth is that if we didn't have to meet up with Chloe at ten, I wouldn't mind to continue. Fuck, Rachel is making an insatiable slut of me. "I'm going to dress."

It's time to silence your instincts, Max. After this, you'll have all the time in the world to unleash your bodily needs, but now you have to focus. For today, I selected blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a butterfly print, and the same jacket I wore yesterday. Luckily, Rachel's clothes were almost completely dry. If they weren't, she could borrow something to wear from me, but it'd be like shouting that we slept together. Actually, it wasn't a problem for me that Chloe will find out, but apparently, it was for Rachel.

"Hey Rachel," I said, standing in front of my girl as I pulled on my bra. "You remember last night, when you made me promise not to tell Chloe, right? Well, now I want a favor in return."

"What kind of favor?" Rachel looked amused, but at the same time she felt defensive.

"Now we are meeting my friend Warren, so he could give us the explosives we need to break down the armored gate. You have to promise me that you'll be nice to him, and you won't act like an ass. He worked hard for us so we can have it for today."

"Gosh, Max, I'm not an ogre... I'll be a good girl." The blonde looked upset, but I don't believe she was really angry.

With some trepidation, I finally got ready: I did my hair a little, I put some perfume on me to hide that pool chlorine smell that was resistant to disappear, and I checked that I had all the essential stuff in my bag. I also did a rewind test for a few seconds to check that my powers were ready. As Rachel cleaned up, I texted Chloe and Warren, to confirm that we'll meet up in the statue that lies in the middle of the Blackwell campus, right in front of the academy. When we were ready, we left my room and by consensus, we headed to the vending machine to get a good dose of caffeine and some sweet buns.

"Neat! Despite having studied at Blackwell, I didn't know the dorms," said a curious Rachel, who was looking down the hall in all directions. "Both Chloe and I live near here, so we came on foot..."

After walking a few steps, over the end of the hall we found a familiar face.

"Oh, wow, look who's back in Blackwell."

Wild Victoria appeared. She was in a rigid posture and walking out on crutches. Wowsers, Was the blow she struck yesterday that bad? Then I'm glad. Her injuries didn't prevent her from wearing an outfit that probably would cost more than all the money I have in my savings account, though. She recognized Rachel instantly, and was talking to her at every moment.

"Mademoiselle _'I think I'm better and more important than the rest'_ has returned! What the fuck happened to you to want to come back here, bitch? Are you gonna rub your perfect grades in our faces, or what?" Victoria, half crippled as she was, didn't sound half as threatening as usual.

I stared at them, nervous in case that might end up in a fight. However, Rachel kept on walking her way as if nothing happened, ignoring her. When Victoria finished speaking, the blonde model turned, and looking at her sideways, she replied:

"Go eat a dick, Victoria."

My spoiled classmate stood paralyzed with mouth wide open at my partner's sudden reply. I could imagine that the last time these two coincided, Rachel was still a scrupulous and honor student, and Victoria could never imagine that she'd utter such expletives. I couldn't be more proud of my girl. By the time the blonde with the expensive outfit recovered and managed to respond, we had almost turned the hall's corner.

"You... you won't get away with it, you bitch! I'll catch you on the rebound!"

Without further ado, we ignored the crippled rich bitch girl and continued our way. Both with a coffee of dubious quality in one hand and a sweet bun in the other, we went out and after walking for a couple of minutes, we sat on the low wall that surrounded the statue where we all will get together. Today was a little colder than the previous days, and the sky was quite cloudy and gray. Perhaps it would rain at any moment, but hey, what's an autumn without its corresponding rain seasons? I just hoped the weather holds on a little longer, at least until the girls and I finished our mission: I already soaked my clothes yesterday and I didn't really want to repeat the experience today as well.

"See, Max?" Rachel said as she sipped her coffee. "I was right: it's five to ten and there isn't a soul in sight. I could have fucked you for a little longer."

"Oh, gawd, Rachel!" I didn't know what shocked me more: if her irreverence, or considering 'plenty of time' arriving five minutes earlier. "Just wait quietly and enjoy the breakfast."

"Boooored!" Rachel put an upset face again, took a bite of her bun, and looked away. "Then, tell me about your life, Max. What did you want to be when you grew up?"

She's like a little girl: she couldn't sit still. Considering the hyperactivity that this girl exuded, I'm not surprised she falls asleep instantly at bedtime.

"You won't have time to get bored, look, here comes Chloe."

Our blue-haired friend was dressed in the same style as always, this time in dark gray pants and another white tank top with a kind of punk-style bird. Same jacket and same dark beanie.

"Boo-yah, girls! Wow, I think it's the first time in years that Rachel arrives before me... You seem hella motivated, Rach."

The blonde didn't flinch, but I gulped. Chloe is no fool, and even if we keep our mouths shut, she could get a whiff of our affair.

"So, Max," Chloe continued with a half-smile. "If we're all here, it's because we have everything ready, right? Where are that explosives?"

"There you go, Chloe," I said, pointing to a hurried Warren approaching us carrying a big backpack. His eyes were ringed and he looked tired.

"Hey, Mad Max!" Warren put the backpack on the ground as he reached our position, and looked at me with red face. You pervert... I'm sure he was recalling the pic I sent him yesterday. "It was tough, and I slept only three hours... but here is your order ready: ten pounds of homemade C-4."

"Holy shit! Ten pounds!?" Chloe put on a face of astonishment mixed with pleasure, similar to the one she put when I said I could get infinite money from the ATMs.

"Yup. Max told me she needed enough explosive power to blow up an armored gate. If she had told me about a regular door, it'd be a different story, but... By the way, nice to meet you: I'm Warren."

"Oh, sorry, Warren. Look, I'll introduce you to my friends: these are Chloe and Rachel."

The science boy's face wavered between confusion and pleasant surprise. You didn't expect me to hang out with such hot friends, huh, Warren? It's not to blow my own trumpet, but I'm sure that if all three of us go clubbing, the boys would kill for speak with us.

"Uh... my pleasure, girls." He raised his hand to the back orf his head. "Look, I have no idea what this is all about, but first of all, I should explain you a couple of basic considerations about the C-4, and this doesn't seem the best place for it. Wells or any teacher could bust us easily...

"I know, Warren," I said, "but we don't have time to book a hotel's room. Also, believe me that wherever we are, we are likely to be watched in the same way."

"Oh yeah. I can vouch for that." Chloe added, evidently thinking of the step-douche.

"Just tell us the basics, and if we need extra help, we'll be in touch by phone, okay?" I tried to make a gesture of tenderness, so Warren won't get alarmed. The poor boy has already done more than enough.

"Max," the brown-haired boy replied with some concern, "this isn't small feat… We're talking about enough explosives to get busted for terrorist offence... I guess you'll have your reasons, but promise me you'll be all right, okay?"

I noticed how Rachel folded her arms and put an unfriendly face. C'mon, Rachel... you promised you'll behave yourself. I hope you don't make a scene now.

"I know..." I went on. "It's true... something is happening, but for the moment I need you to stay safe in the rear, Warren. I promise we'll talk, after we finish all this."

"All right…" Before continuing, Warren looked in both directions, securing the perimeter. "Listen: C-4 is a very malleable plastic explosive. That means it can be molded easily and adapt the desired shape, like clay. Assuming you want to blow up an armored gate, ahem, you should put all the C-4 you can through the gate's cracks, with special emphasis on the parts where you suspect the door is locked. And watch out, if you use it in more fragile surfaces, like wood or brick, you'll make an explosion powerful enough to blow up a damn entire building."

"Wow!" Chloe seemed to get horny listening to Warren's explanations. Since when is she so warmongering? "This is gonna be the shit!"

"Another very important point: the only way to make the C-4 explode is detonating it by an electric impulse. I prepared you a remote control from an old radio control car I had, and I adapted it, so it only could be detonated when any direction is pressed. For safety, of course, I removed the batteries. As soon as you feel ready to detonate it, put them on." Warren held out his hand, offering me two AA-size batteries. "And for crying out loud, Max, when you do so... ensure you stay at a very generous distance. I think that's all."

I took the batteries from Warren's hand and put them in my pocket.

"Thank you so much for everything, Warren!"

"You're welcome, Max. It was worth it." He looked away and scratched behind his ear. Stop thinking about my tits for a moment, dirty boy. "Now, with your permission, I have to go back to class, I'm going to be late..."

Warren tried to give me a hug, but Rachel stepped in, forcing a friendly face.

"Thank you for everything, Warren, and nice to meet you! Goodbye! Let's go, girls!"

After grabbing the heavy backpack and being pushed by Rachel, we the three girls set off for Chloe's truck. I looked back and saw poor Warren, with astounded face as we walked away. Easy there, Rachel... though somehow, she was so cute when she was jealous ...

"Well, girls," Chloe played the captain's role that was so good at, "it's time. Nothing to be nervous about, okay? This should be piece of cake: we blow up the door without a trace, lay waste to all the computer and digital material we see, take some photos of the place... and drive back at full speed. Understood?

"Yeah!" Rachel and I said at once.

Chloe, how could it be different, drove her vehicle, and Rachel and I sat in the same positions as when we left the junkyard to go to Two Whales on Sunday. Once we were on the move, with the radio playing one of Chloe's hot albums, Rachel took advantage of the fact that Chloe had to look ahead to ogle me. I think that, even today, my face went a little red, but now I'm able to keep my eyes on her and smile, while someone pressed the 'release butterflies' button that was placed somewhere in my bowels. She also, slyly, took my hand along the way, caressing me with her free thumb. Rachel... I won't be able to focus if you act like that.

We barely had a ten-minute drive down until we reached our well-known barn. I had goosebumps as I watched it arise in the background, reminding me of all the traumatic scenes I had experienced these days in relation to this place: the encounter with Nathan, the trap that almost killed me... and Jefferson's interrogation. Chloe parked and we three got out of the truck. At least, there was no other vehicle parked nearby, so I get the impression that we were all alone.

"Great, here we are again in this damn Prescott barn." Chloe remarked as she locked her pickup.

"Max, are you okay?" Rachel said looking at me with a worried gesture. "Your face looks so intense..."

No doubt about it, Rachel. This place brings me some disastrous memories and it looked like that something terrible can happen if we go one step further. No wonder it'd be easier for the girls: they haven't gone through the same experiences as me. Chloe using her gun here, or being shot by Nathan are facts totally unnoticeable to her, and Rachel had never even been here before.

"I don't know... I have a bad feeling. Something tells me that maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here..."

"Max..." Rachel cut me off by standing in front of me and stared into my eyes, as if preparing to say something important. "Tell me one thing: have you rewound today after we've all met?"

"No. Why?"

Rachel's answer was a passionate and blatant kiss on my lips as she wrapped her arms around me and, as usual, disarmed me completely. Chloe stared at us with eyes and mouth wide open, and she freaked out.

"Never be afraid, Max. Always go forward, no matter the adversities you could encounter." Rachel said softly, looking into my eyes and without releasing me. "Keep that always in mind, okay? Sorry to do this now, but I couldn't resist... Now rewind, and better do it quick if you don't want to put up with Chloe's lecture..."

"Rachel... you're a professional trickster," I said with a mischievous smile as I grabbed her by the waist in return. "This is the last time you manipulate me like that, okay?"

"Are you going to punish me for that, Miss Caulfield?"

"Oh, of course I will…"

My punishment was an impulsive kiss back on his lips, accompanied by a lascivious groping all over the parts of Rachel's body I could access. When I decided it was enough, I decided to release her and then rewind. Although when I was about to... I couldn't help but notice Chloe. To be honest, I expected her to get mad at us, but she raised her hand to her forehead in a very pitiful expression instead, while muttering words like _'No, please...', 'This can't be happening'_ and so on. What the hell is going on? What's with that overreaction...? I had a terrible desire to ask Chloe directly why she was like that, but I finally decided it wasn't the best moment to do it, so I obeyed Rachel and rewound. Anyways, the blue-haired girl was right: that shouldn't be happening. Let's go for it.

"Tell me one thing: have you rewound today after we've all met?" I resumed time just when Rachel asked me the decisive question.

"Yes." I changed my answer regarding the previous timeline.

"Okay... then you already know it, Max." Rachel winked at me.

No doubt Rachel is a very smart girl. It was even a little scary: with her brain, she could perfectly use me for her own wicked purposes if she wanted to, but I knew well that her kindness aura was too huge to do that. In just a few seconds, she planned all that, just to kiss and cheer me up, avoiding the fact that Chloe was nearby. Our punk friend, meanwhile, was now walking quietly towards the barn, ignorant of the scene that Rachel and I lived just a few seconds ago in the previous timeline.

"Alright, Supermax," Chloe said, "your first mission is, as usual, to give us way through the barn. You are the expert in this, so we're leaving it on your free will."

"Well then. Leave it to the time master."

As a tutorial to get used to it, I decided to try the C-4 to open the front door. Let's see... I opened Warren's backpack we were carrying with us, and I picked up some bunches of the size of my hand of that plastic explosive which I'm still unfamiliar with. It was true what Warren said: it looked like clay. I put it around the whole area around the slits the barn door left, until I expended it. Then, I stepped back, and ordered the girls to do the same. Let's see... now I'm supposed to look for a kind of remote control, right? Great, after digging for a moment in the backpack, I found it: it was the typical control from a radio-controlled car we all have used when we were kids, with two joysticks that would control speed and direction. I was near Chloe's truck, like fifty yards away from the barn, when, with a convulsive hand, I inserted the batteries I kept in my pocket on the remote control. This is meant to explode when I press one of the two joysticks... Alright, Mad Max, set the world on fire!

Three… Two… one… go.

"Wowser!"

Dude, this had nothing to do with a firecracker: it was like in the movies! The barn's door and its surroundings, of fragile wood, splintered instantly with a thunderous explosion that made the ground shake and caused my ears to ring. Okay, Max, note to self: next time, cover your ears... Rookie mistake. Of course, as a basic safety measure, I immediately removed the batteries from the remote control and put them back in my pocket.

"Hold on a sec, girls! I'm going in, and then I'll rewind to open it, okay?" I said with accelerated heartbeat. Actually, I was wasting my breath, since any word I said now will be lost forever in the time flow.

Once with my feet inside the barn, I rewound as usual, the door reassembled, and I could open the girls from the inside under their effusive applause.

"Max, you're the time fuckin' master!" Rachel said with red cheeks.

"I'll go ahead!" Said a decided Chloe, as she took her gun from her jacket's pocket. "Max, we need you in the rear: we can be sacrificed, but you're the only one who can't be resurrected. You must live, no matter what."

"Chloe, remember the last time I came, there were traps around... please, watch out. Even if I can rewind, I wouldn't like to see you dying again." My voice sounded apprehensive as I spoke.

"Never be afraid, Max." Rachel reminded me. "Let's go!"

I gulped and prepared myself to face my inner demons. Very slowly, first Chloe, then Rachel, and then I, at a prudent distance from her, we moved forward very slowly. There were barely a few steps until we reach the secret gate that led to the dark room, during which fortunately no mortal trap attacked us. Chloe pushed the straw away from the wooden floor, to reveal the basement entrance, and she lifted it with Rachel's help easily. A chill ran through me as I glimpsed those stairs: I could almost see Nathan's ghost climbing through them in a rage.

"Dude... this barn should have witnessed hella macabre crimes..." said Chloe as we went down the stairs.

"Never again, Chloe." I said. Rachel looked curiously in every direction with her lovely absorbing knowledge face. "Listen, girls: I've already used the C-4 to burst the barn's door, so I already know a little how it works. We are gonna pick up all the available explosive in the backpack, mold it around the gate through the slits, and add a big fat sticky mess here in the lock."

"At your service, Lieutenant Max!"

Between the three of us, finished all the logistical work in just a few minutes. It was fun: it reminded me of elementary school arts and crafts classes.

"Now we must withdraw to a safe distance out of the barn and detonate it. Oh! And don't make the same mistake as me, and cover your ears."

"You're a true bomb expert, Max! Let's go outside and send that door to hell!" Chloe, in her style, began to get excited while she imagined the imminent explosion.

We came back outside again. I repeated the operation at more or less the same distance than the previous time, this time all three with ears covered tightly. We noticed the ground shaking, as if there had been a small earthquake, but we had no physical evidence of anything since it was an underground explosion. Impatient to see the result, we ran back to the armored gate.

"Wow! We made it on the first try!" Chloe was the one who was enjoying this the most."

The smoky, twisted, half-burnt metal gate was now lying on the floor. Although the girls praised and cheered me, I think all the credits should go to Warren. It was amazing how that little genius could make something like that in just one day, but it's clear that he saved our asses.

Just as I did with the barn door, I went into the hidden basement, rewound the entire process in which we prepared the explosives, and opened the gate from the inside just by pulling it.

"We made it, girls. Let's go ahead!" I said.

"And that's all…?" Chloe looked disappointed. "So easy? And where is the part where we use the C-4 and all goes kaboom?

"You're lost, Chloe." Rachel remarked. "Max has been able to open the gate from the inside, precisely because we have already blown it up. Then she rewound, and that's why you didn't notice anything."

Good synthesis, Rachel.

"Damn, man…" Chloe folded her arms and made a face of disappointment, "But... while we still have the C-4 in our power, promise me that then we'll go to the junkyard to play with it later!"

"Whatever you say, Chloe," Rachel answered. "And also, if you want, we can buy you a lollipop too! And now, can we continue our crucial mission to save humanity, please?"

"Alright, let's move…"

As an apology for her recent childish outburst, Chloe, gun in hand, took the lead again and went all the way to the corner that led to the dark room, while Rachel and I followed behind. There it was: as lugubrious and grotesque as on our last visit, only this time, without a drugged model over the backdrop.

As soon as we set foot on the ominous photography studio, we heard a sound that I didn't like one bit. Alarmed, we looked in all directions, to discover that the room was slowly filling with gas. I felt an icy sweat as I realized I had already breathed it. Oh, shit... it isn't too late, right? I tried to rewind, but before I could make the gesture, I was submerging myself into a completely irresistible sleep. It's the end. I'm collapsing.

* * *

At first, I could only hear sounds. Steps. A single person. Metallic sounds of someone rummaging appliances. More steps. The familiar camera shutter sound when you take pictures... repeatedly.

Little by little I was regaining consciousness of my own body. I couldn't move yet. I felt myself lying in an unusual posture until I realized that I was immobilized. I'm sitting in a chair with both hands and feet tied.

It took me a long time until I could raise my forehead and open my eyes. I was in the dark room, and someone was with me. The image of a blurred face became clear with distressing slowness. The person who was with me was Jefferson.


	17. Ab Initio

"No, Max! Not now! I was about to capture the perfect expression of your purity... And you fucked up my shot regaining your consciousness!"

Jefferson was wearing a kind of latex gloves, he held a presumably expensive camera, and he kept on photographing me with it. I wasn't awake enough to move or talk as normal yet.

"The slightly unconscious model is often the most open and honest. No vanity or posing, just… pure expression." The psychopath continued talking, without stopping looking for angles to take his pictures. "Nathan knew well that: he was a great disciple. Despite his obsession with nudity, he had an eye for shadows. Until you and your friends came here and fucked up everything." Jefferson finished the sentence in an aggressive tone.

"Chloe… Rachel…" I managed to say with an almost inaudible voice.

"Yeah... those friends of yours. It's fair to say, I owe you one, Max." The maniacal photographer's voice was going from fury to calmness continually. "Even if you're a nosy little bitch, you've brought to my studio highest-quality material: Nathan and I had been after Rachel for a long time... a model like her only appears in Arcadia Bay every ten years or so. I'm not so interested in your other shabby friend: Nathan already got his hooks into her in his day, but nevertheless I will keep her gun and her explosives. Thank you very much, Max."

Jefferson pointed to his trousers' pocket, where he kept Chloe's gun.

"Where… are they?"

"Oh... they're alive, if that's what's bothering you. And very close to you."

With difficulty, I looked around: indeed, Rachel and Chloe were right next to me: lying in fetal position over the backdrop, to my left and my right, respectively. They were unconscious and tied hand and foot, just like me.

"Why… are you doing this, Jefferson?"

"I'm so glad you asked that question, Max." The lunatic relaxed his body expression and momentarily stopped taking pictures. "Simply put, I'm obsessed with the idea of capturing that moment innocence evolves into corruption: That shift from black to white to gray… and beyond. The more hope and optimism the model possesses, the more value it has. Considering this, you, and especially your friend Rachel, are rough diamonds. Both of you have the perfect potential to become... my subjects."

"Yes, you're just a fucking psychopath, Jefferson."

"Au contraire. I'm so sane, that I managed to fix all the mess you and your friends made, leaving here the body of poor Nathan. Pathetic, Max. At least you had the ability to avoid my trap and even to get here. Despite your obvious clumsiness, it's admirable in some way."

"You used Nathan… for your insane purposes."

"I prefer the word 'manipulate'. It was easy after all." Jefferson knelt down, standing in front of me as he spoke, gesturing rather exaggeratedly. "Such a fragile mind, in constant conflict with his wealthy family and the responsibility of being the firstborn who would inherit the whole Prescott legacy... I hardly took effort to become his father figure, and to use his influence and his money as the perfect medium to accomplish my goals. It served me very well while he lived: that stupid parties organized by his elitist club were the perfect bait to attract young models. Like poor, innocent Kate."

"Your filthy plans with Kate screwed up. Her photos will never come out, and now her spirit is stronger than ever."

"Max, please. The lasciviousness for which you criticize me comes from Nathan: he was the one obsessed with that erotic subject matter. For me, capturing the moment when purity is corrupted is enough. Those so-called Vortex Club parties, and their plans to exhibit their material are not my business."

"But so they are kidnapping and drugging students. You'll rot in jail, you son of a bitch."

"You're missing the worst crime of all, Max." The disturbed professor raised his face to mine, "Murder. With all the knowledge you have now, you wouldn't think you and your friends could escape from this room alive, wouldn't you?"

His last words made me shudder in fear, but I had to overcome, whatever it takes. If I still have the power to rewind... I could do something, That's for sure.

"Fuck you."

After my boldness, Jefferson raised his hand with every intention of hitting me, but Chloe's moving and regaining consciousness sounds interrupted him.

"Max...?" You were right... that motherfucking teacher is who caused all this shit..." Chloe said as she could with eyes half open and unable to move off the floor.

"Shut the fuck up!" The alienated photographer kicked Chloe hard in the stomach. "You're no good to me. Your innocence vanished long time ago. Just so you know: no one will ever miss you in this town when you die. You're scum."

"Chloe!" The shout that my friend struck when she was kicked pierced my soul like a thousand needles. The hatred in me grew to become enormous.

"Be quiet, Max! A rabid Jefferson turned and pointed to me. "You should be grateful! I'm giving you the opportunity to see your friends alive for the last time so you can say them your last words!"

You will die in anguish, Jefferson. I swear. I'll spit on your corpse and dance on your grave.

"Jefferson..." I heard a new voice to my left. It was Rachel! Like Chloe, she regained consciousness. She turned to the psycho from the floor where she laid staring directly into his face. "You're just a poor man."

"Oh..." Jefferson turned very slowly to Rachel. "My rough diamond just opened her eyes: my favorite subject. Your lively spirit is worth far more than your ragged friend, Rachel. I'm listening: why do you think I'm a poor man?" As he spoke, he walked slowly towards her, to finally stand in front of her and kneel.

"Your life is based on others' suffering... and yet, you're never satisfied... you'll never get what you want. That 'exact moment' you're obsessively looking for in the models, simply doesn't exist... You'll die alone, without achieving your goal and leaving a trail of pain behind you that you'll never be able to repair." As she was just recovered, Rachel spoke with difficulty... and even so, she managed to make a plausible speech, at the same time, it made a lot of sense.

"A beautiful mind... a perfect body, yet very premature drawing conclusions. You're wrong, Rachel, I live for this. The search for the true moment when innocence dies is the reason for my existence, and there's nothing more precious than that."

"Tell me one thing, Jefferson... Are you happy? If you knew you're gonna die today, would you be satisfied with the life you have led? Could you say that you had a full, satisfying and remorseless life?"

Rachel... everything you do shines with the intensity of a thousand suns. All your words rumble with more power than any explosive we could make.

"You've opened your mouth enough for today!" Jefferson, visibly dismayed by the words of the blonde model, grabbed a syringe from a cart that was next to us among different instruments, and suddenly, he stuck it in Rachel's neck, causing her to return immediately to unconscious state.

"Rachel!" Chloe shouted desperately.

"You motherfucker!" I let out at Jefferson with all the contempt I could. Don't touch my girl, you fucking maniac.

Rachel collapsed onto the backdrop, and I reached a level of rage I didn't even know there could exist. My eyes burned in pure hate.

"Very well." That bastard, after reloading the syringe with a strange liquid located over the cart, turned to me. "Let's continue where I let off..."

When he was in front of me about to pierce my neck, suddenly I could see someone moving in the back of the room. He was... the step-douche? He was armed with a gun just like the one Chloe was carrying before, and stealthily approaching. Jefferson didn't notice his presence. Alright, Madsen, you're gonna be useful for once! Right now, Chloe's temperamental stepfather is our only hope to get out of here alive. When he was about ten feet away from us, he shouted as he aimed Jefferson with his gun:

"Freeze!"

In response, Jefferson pushed Chloe's gun out of his pocket at the speed of thunder, and fired a burst at Madsen that made him fall instantly. Shit! How could he be so fast with the trigger?

Right now, Madsen was our only passport to escape from here, so I must rewind immediately and try to revert the situation. Let's see... I set to work and resumed time just before the investigator made his appearance. Then I shouted:

"David, watch out! He's got a gun!"

"What? How did you knew that?"

A confused Jefferson immediately ran for cover to the couch placed in the center of the room, just where we revived Kate. Chloe's stepfather, thanks to my warnings, went straight into assault mode ready to fire his gun. Finally, he intercepted Jefferson flanking the couch, leaving him without room for maneuver.

"Put the gun down!"

The disturbed teacher put the pistol slowly over the couch and made to raise his hands in surrender, but he suddenly nudged Madsen, making him to release his weapon too. From there, they were struggling for a long time as they were getting closer and closer to the backdrop where we were. After a lot of scuffle and several punches, Jefferson managed to knock the detective down, to finally finishing him off, blowing his head with a huge metal tripod that was nearby. Fuck, that bastard won again.

Aw, man, can't I do anything to avoid that son of a bitch remain unharmed? I needed to be free from my bonds... while I remained tied hand and foot, I couldn't do so much to undo events. Wait... I have an idea! I rewound all that my power allowed me, which unfortunately was not much: My head felt a whiplash just when Rachel collapsed to the floor. Probably, being gassed a few moments ago would have weakened my powers.

"Jefferson!" I called, trying to get him to pay attention. "In the end... Nathan was much better than you, and you know it!"

For now, I had achieved what I intended: the mad photographer turned and spoke to me:

"I doubt you can justify what you said so frivolously, Max. How exactly is Nathan better than me?" Jefferson kept on walking towards me slowly.

"His style was much more contemporary and fresh! And he wasn't obsessed with nudity... Precisely, nakedness is the highest expression of purity and innocence!" I can't believe I'm saying this bullshit myself. "Your style has become completely obsolete, you're nowhere near his level!"

Jefferson frowned and looked defiantly at me.

"Max, you only talk foolishness, just like Nathan. Under the alleged search for purity, what he really sought covertly was carnal pleasure: very typical of a boy of his age. The need of nakedness to obtain purity is nothing more than a coarse and puerile act."

"Do you know what I think, Jefferson?" I leaned my face to him, all that the ties allowed me. "You're a coward. You don't even have the guts to undress your models. Do you have a trauma with women, or what? In that regard, Nathan takes a lot of advantage."

"Max!" Intervened an amazed and alarmed Chloe, still visibly sore due to the sadistic teacher's kick. "What the fuck are you saying!"

"I am outraged by your words, Max," said Jefferson. "And you underestimate me. If you wish to humiliate yourself like this, so be it. I'll remove your clothes and prove to you there isn't any trauma."

Stay calm, Chloe, you'll soon find out what I'm planning. The pedantic asshole crouched in front of my chair and began untying the bonds around my ankles. My plan worked... partly. I hoped that he'd untie my hands first, but anyways, it might still work for something. When I had my feet released and Jefferson was about to unzip my jeans, luckily Madsen made his entrance into the room. I gave him my warning shout again, so they will keep on fighting for a while and I could gain some time.

The assault scene and the subsequent struggle was repeated point by point. My first thought was to run towards Jefferson dragging the chair in my back, but I would kill myself if I did. Immediately, I contemplated a better option: I kicked the cart that was in front of me, knocking it over. all kinds of instruments that Jefferson used for his sessions dropped to the floor: the drug bottle used to fill his syringes, scissors, rags, bandages... and I got eyes on something that could be very useful: a knife.

"Chloe, the knife!"

I looked at the blue-haired girl, urging her with my gaze. No need for further explanations: while the wicked photographer and the investigator were still dueling, ignorant of our actions, Chloe, with difficulty, crawled until she could grasp the knife handle with her mouth. Immediately afterwards, with a surprising skill considering the delicate situation in which we were, she began to free herself from the wrists ties, bringing them close to the edge of the knife. She made it!

"Chloe, there is no time! Untie my hands first and then I'll rewind!"

"I'm on it!"

Indeed, there were just a few seconds left until Jefferson knocked Chloe's stepfather down and finish him off, and I intended to be released before that occurred. With the help of the knife, Chloe began to cut the ties around my wrists. I hope that she didn't accidentally cut my veins in the hurry.

"You're free now, Max! We're counting on you!" Chloe exclaimed as she finished cutting the last knot.

"The knife, Chloe! Give it to me!"

In a dizzying scene, my friend gave me the knife while I jumped off the chair, as if it were the baton in a relay race. At the same time, Jefferson was finishing Madsen with the tripod. That lunatic barely catch my trail as I sheltered behind the couch, but he didn't have time to do anything, and it was too late for him. Well-hidden and this time equipped with a knife, I prepared to rewind, and I hope this was the last time.

As I was going back in time, a new whiplash struck my head at the point where Madsen appeared, accompanied by an annoying headache and nosebleed. I'd better do it fine at the first try… I don't think I could rewind much more. From behind the couch, I could see Jefferson reacting to my sudden disappearance, looking confused in all directions. I gestured to Madsen silently, so he would remain still without entering the room yet. Fortunately, he saw and obeyed me.

"Max! How the fuck did you do that? Where are you?" Freaking out as if he were stoned, the psychopath advanced slowly towards me, registering every corner of the dark room.

When Jefferson was about to register the couch, I waved Madsen, urging him to act now. The investigator immediately aimed at the disturbed teacher, and I took advantage of the moment of confusion to approach Jefferson, and pounce with all my fury.

"Die, motherfucker!"

The first stab I struck in the back of his neck and left him out of action wasn't enough. I wasn't satisfied with the stream of blood that was spurting from him, staining the edge of my knife in red: He must pay a higher price. Even with Jefferson already lying flat on the floor, I raged. I stabbed that bastard over and over again, enjoying every moment that my weapon was stuck in his insides, causing my clothes and my hands to dye red with his blood. I screamed as I did, and it reminded me of myself when I shocked that fire extinguisher over Logan's head.

"Max! That's enough!" Chloe's stepfather shouted at the same time he waved his hand to make me stop.

Sitting on the back of Jefferson's lifeless body, I dropped the knife and breathed hard. I regret nothing.

"Max..." Madsen spoke to me, more serene than I'd ever heard him. "Uh... Thank you. If not for you, Chloe, or maybe I myself... would have ended very badly."

"I suppose you believe my version now, right?" I stood up and looked at Madsen with a half smile. Shit, man, with the bloodstains of that motherfucker all over me, I'm sticky...

"I'd like you to understand why I acted as I did, Max, but nonetheless... I owe you an apology, and... I'll ignore all the twisted deeds you may have committed these days. I just sought the truth... and do justice."

"Oh, really? Well done then, Robocop." Chloe said, sitting on the backdrop, still tied hands and feet. "Do something sensible for once in a lifetime, and help me get free."

"Chloe..." the stepfather frowned again, putting a face similar to the one I remember from previous days. "My methods may not be the best on Earth, but put yourself in my shoes: what would you do if you saw how your stepdaughter gets into trouble dealing with drugs and weapons one day after another?"

"Maybe the stepdaughter gets into trouble because of her stepfather being an ass." Chloe replied with more sorrow than rage.

"Chloe, stop it!" I interrupted. "David saved us all. Without his intervention, I couldn't have done any of this. Can't you get along with him even after saving your life?"

Stepdaughter and stepfather looked away and remained pensive. Gawd, they are like kids.

"I suppose that... thanks for coming, David." Chloe finally said in a low voice.

"I was just doing my job. I recognize that I was in Blackwell with the intention of watching Max, but then I saw that she wasn't in the academy. I saw Jefferson suddenly canceling his class instead, and fleeing at full speed. It took me a while to follow his trail, but I finally got here. I owe you an apology too for suspecting that you had something to do with all this, Chloe."

As Madsen spoke, I helped my blue-haired friend to get free from her ties with my knife. I was glad that these two signed a small truce. Let's see how long it lasts.

"We have to revive Rachel and get out of here right now. That bastard drugged her just before you came." Chloe said as she stood up and stretched her numb muscles.

For sure, Chloe. My poor Rachel couldn't take part in my liberation plan since the injection that bastard put in her neck left her unconscious. I hope she's fine.

"Let me have the knife, Max, please." Asked the investigator.

Madsen went to Rachel's position, freed her from the bonds, and laid her face up. She didn't look good.

"Something's wrong." Madsen said in a tone I didn't like.

"What? What happens with Rachel...?" I answered right away with bated breath.

"It can't be..." Chloe's stepfather crouched in front of my girl, palpating her forehead and examining her pupils.

"What can't be? David, please, don't fuck with me...!" Chloe answered on the verge of tears.

It was already late for me: my tears began to create a furrow on my cheeks. I didn't want to listen to Madsen anymore, but even so, he continued speaking:

"She… has no pulse. Girls, I…"

Everything became blurry around me. I stood paralyzed as I watched Madsen shaking Rachel uselessly and shouting her name. Chloe fell to her knees and covered her face, crying disconsolately.

Please, somebody, pinch me. Someone take away my powers, pull off my arms... or take my life, but save Rachel. I beg you.

Rewind, Max. I'm sure there's still hope of saving her: there must be. I made a thousand attempts to go back in time, and a thousand times an insufferable whip struck my head. I was losing consciousness and could taste my own blood that emanated from my nose, but I didn't give a fuck. I must go on, even if I die trying.

"Max! Your nose…!" Madsen realized I was about to faint and caught me just before I collapsed on the floor. I can scarcely perceive anything around me: Madsen's voice and Chloe's crying sound hollow, as if I were listening to them from the bottom of the sea.

I've exhausted all my possibilities.

"Rachel…"

I could see Chloe's blurred face shouting at me and shaking me by the shoulders.

"Max, do something! You can save her, can't you? Please, tell me you can!"

"It's useless…"

All hope is gone, Chloe. I'm so useless that I can't protect my dearest one even with supernatural powers.

"Girls... I think I'd better leave you alone for a while."

Madsen left me sitting on the floor near Rachel's body, and he, with an afflicted gesture, went out the dark room. Chloe went berserk, and shouting her head off, she destroyed all the furniture in her path through the room with great violence. Cameras, spotlights, computers... Everything she could find, were shattered against the floor or the walls. At least she was venting. I could do nothing but remain sitting motionless with legs bent, feeling my tears flowing ceaselessly, completely unable to prevent it.

"Why her…? Tell me, Max! Why didn't he take me instead!?"

Chloe, exhausted and desperate after leaving the whole room totally destroyed and upside down, collapsed on the floor beside me, guarding our friend's body. I let myself be hugged by her, but I couldn't say anything at all: I was still too shocked. During several minutes, the only thing we heard were our anguished sobs.

"It's all my fault, Max!" Chloe spoke again after a long time. "I shouldn't allow her to come with us...! I... I'm so sorry...!"

"Stop talking nonsense." I don't even know how could I say a word, but I managed to answer.

"But it's my fault! I... I should have told you, Max. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't get the chance..."

I stared at Chloe with my irritated eyes and intrigued face.

"To tell me… what?"

"Rachel's health... wasn't good, Max. She had... uh... a delicate organism. Any aggressive reaction in her body could cause... well… something like this."

"I… I had no idea..."

So, that's why Chloe got so angry and scared at Justin's place on Sunday. In fact, she was fucking right: she was just protecting her best friend. And that... clarifies so many things about Rachel's behavior and her way of life too…

"Chloe, I..." I continued, unable to stop sobbing. "I'm afraid you're not the only one who left things unsaid about Rachel. I... loved her. We loved each other. My heart and my soul belonged to her."

"Deep down... I think I already knew. I fooled myself pretending I didn't realize it... but I couldn't have stretched that lie much longer. I'm so sorry, Max... it's my fault: I should have told you earlier." Chloe laid her hand on my thigh.

"Even if you had, anything would change, Chloe. I... I felt in love with her like a jerk." it was impossible to finish that sentence without covering my face with my hands and letting out a torrent of tears.

Chloe stroked my hair for a while. Realizing that I couldn't even raise my head, she stood up.

"I think... you have the right to be with her alone for a moment, Max. I'm going out and I'll be back in a while."

I heard Chloe walking away, until there was total silence inside the dark room, only interrupted by my sobs. I slightly separated the fingers that covered my eyes, leaving me a small space that allowed me to see Rachel's body. Despite everything, it seemed as if her majestic aura was still there, shining brightly. The expression on her face conveyed the same serenity as always.

 _'Any day could be your last. If you feel like doing something: just do it. Don't let anything keeps you from being happy, Max.'_ That words she said yesterday were rumbling in my head. Why must be today your last day? Damn it, I just met you. We had everything to do, everything to discover... everything to live together.

Tell me, Rachel, what did you want to be when you grew up? I wish I had answered you this morning. What is your favorite food? What kind of movies do you like? What day is your birthday…? All these questions would remain forever unanswered. This is completely unbearable.

When I thought I couldn't sink deeper into my particular black well, I glimpsed something protruding from her shirt's pocket. Does it look like... a picture? Carefully, I borrowed it. It was the photography of our first selfie that I gave her the day we met.

"Rachel... you kept this picture always with you..."

It seemed like a lifetime had passed since then. There we were: I with a small mark on my face due to that slap Chloe gave me, and she in her flannel shirt, posing gracefully like the model she was. I thought that now it'll happen as in that films' emotional scenes, in which a close-up of the picture appears being splashed by the tears of the main character, but another completely unexpected thing happened instead: the photo seemed to move and blur... as if it had a life of its own.

"What the hell…?"

I looked closely at the photography. The more I focused on it, the sharper it seemed to turn. I tried to stabilize it with my own sight: I narrowed my eyes and noticed a strange sensation in which I seemed to slowly being swallowed up by the photo. Suddenly, everything turned black.

* * *

I felt like I'm waking up from a nightmare: Suddenly I found myself in a completely different time and space: I'm outdoors, it's the afternoon, and what I see in the background is... Arcadia Bay beach? Stones, coastal vegetation, sand... I was exactly in the same place where I made that selfie. Is this real…? I was sitting, leaning on the same rock I remembered, and holding my camera with my left hand. Suddenly I heard a giggle just to my right.

"All right, we made our first selfie. And now what?"

I turned my head, and stood paralyzed and completely stunned when I discovered that the person who was talking to me was Rachel, alive and kicking.


	18. Goodbye to our Santa Monica Dream

"Rachel!"

I threw myself impulsively and irremediably into her arms between sobs. I don't know how, but I had succeeded: My girl was alive.

"Max?" The blonde hesitated before returning the hug, and she seemed confused as she spoke. "You're scaring me... What's with that hug, so suddenly? And that face, and those tears…?"

"Tell me something, Rachel." Still with my hands on her shoulders, I looked into her face. "What day is it today?"

"Uh… Sunday, October thirteenth. I don't get it, Max. Is this part of the magic trick you were going to show me?"

Okay, confirmed: I traveled to the past, to the exact instant when we make that selfie the day we met, and that Rachel kept in her shirt's pocket. Had I the power to travel to the exact moment when photos were taken all this time and I didn't know it? Or had I just acquired it, out of desperation to save my girl? I have no idea... all this is kind of weird and sudden, but the key is that now I have a new opportunity to reverse the situation. Rachel is alive, here by my side... I must tell her everything. I must warn her that she can't go to the dark room. Never.

"Listen to me, Rachel, I just met you, and this is crazy, but… In my eyes, I knew you from some days ago... and we've been through a lot of fucked up stuff."

I tried to sum up the whole story: I told her about the dark room, Jefferson, Chloe, our plan... and our love. For more than ten minutes of storytelling, Rachel listened to me completely captivated and didn't question anything I said.

"Max, I... I have no words," said an excited Rachel when I finished, as she took me by the hand, "I can't even imagine all that you had to go through... and the sorrow you should feel. But you managed to come back here, and lived to tell me about it... Let's change history, Max! We're still on time!"

Feeling the touch of Rachel's hands and the sea breeze on my hair, I nodded. Suddenly, I noticed something strange in the environment: the world around me seemed to decompose little by little: as if the horizon was formed by some kind of cell tissue in disintegration process. Everything slowly vanished, and then, only emptiness remained.

* * *

Wowser. Another sudden space-time trip. Where am I now? Man, a few more times of this, and my head is gonna explode... Now this place is totally unknown to me: I was in a kind of waiting room, sitting in a seat leaning against the wall, along with several more people around me. The walls are painted white. I see people coming and going, and some of them... in doctor's coat. Am I in a hospital?

"Miss Caulfield? The patient is now in her visiting hours." A nurse who passed by, brunette, in her twenties, with a calm gesture and holding a notebook with both hands, spoke to me.

"I… I'm sorry?"

"Rachel Amber is ready to receive you, Miss Caulfield. I'll remind you: it's room 37, all straight, third corridor to the right."

"Uh… thanks…"

I got up from my seat, completely disoriented.

"Are you okay, miss? May I help you? You don't look so good…" I can't imagine what face I should be putting, so even that nurse is offering me assistance.

"No… no, thank you. I'm ok."

I started to walk, with no idea where I'm heading. From where should I start to unravel all this nonsense? Is Rachel admitted to a hospital? What happened to her? Did I create this alternate reality by telling Rachel the whole story and altering events? Well, if this timeline starts in a hospital, at the moment I'm screwed... I'm not even in Arcadia Bay: there's no such huge medical center in my home town, and even less if it's so crowded. So Max, let's see if you have the courage to ask someone in which city you are, or what day of the year it is, so that they look at you as if you went nuts. I decided that the best I could do for now was following the script I had been given: go to room 37 to visit Rachel Amber. In front of the door where my girl is supposed to be, I gulped, afraid to find some unpleasant scene inside. C'mon, Max: it can't be worse than other things you've lived recently.

Behind the door was Rachel, in hospital scrubs with a IV in her arm, seated with legs bent over the center of her bed, and watching an ice hockey game on the TV hanging on the wall to the right, with clenched fists and concentration face.

"You retarded, move the puck! Meh, you're such a numbskull!"

I wheezed in relief. At least, she had the same energies that characterized her. As soon as she saw me enter, she turned to me, her face lit up and she threw herself into my arms, giving me a wet kiss on the lips.

"Max! I missed you so much!"

"Me too, Rachel... you have no idea how much..." I got carried away by sincerity, even though I didn't know how I should I behave with her now.

"What a couple of fools we are, huh? It's only been a few hours since we didn't see each other. But hey, that's what love is about." Rachel winked.

I was completely lost, and I had no idea how to inquire to know the context of the reality in which I was. Looking out through the window of the room, all I could deduce was that it's afternoon, and this hospital looked huge and sophisticated: we might be in a big city. The room had a single bed occupied by Rachel, a bedside table nearby, and other than that, there was a fairly large houseplant that reminded me of Lisa, a couple of pictures in the walls, a flat TV about twenty or twenty-two inches screen, and other appliances and typical hospital paraphernalia.

"Max, is something wrong? You look like if you slept only an hour..."

"Rachel... where are we?" I took the risk and finally asked the bizarre question: it's not like I had much other options. I should be looking awful, because the blonde in her hostipal scrubs seemed to worry.

"I know that expression, Max... Don't tell me any more: you've messed it up with your time powers, have you?"

Gawd, thanks for your insight, Rachel. You just saved me a lot of explanations.

"Yup…" I answered as I lowered my head in guilt.

"Don't worry, Max." Rachel hugged me affectionately and continued jokingly. "As long as you haven't taken advantage of your powers to hook up with other people without me knowing!"

"Rachel, are you cereal? Just look at my face…"

"Just kidding, just kidding!" The blonde cleared her throat and tried to relax the gesture. "Do you mind if we go for a walk, Max? Right now I find myself energized."

"Sounds good…"

The truth is that getting some air wouldn't harm me. Rachel put on her slippers, grabbed a black jacket from the coat rack and put it on over her hospital clothes. We retraced all the way to the waiting room and went on a little further, reaching the medical center's exit. Outside in the street there was almost the same bustle of people coming and going, and the only notable thing I could see around here were more buildings that seemed to be part of the same hospital complex. At least the weather was pretty good, with clear sky and a pleasant temperature.

"There are too many people around here, but come with me, Max. I know of a place where we can chill."

Rachel led me to the back of the building, and around the corner I saw a huge landscaped area. A paved road with several benches, trees and shrubs on its sides crossed the green esplanade, visibly well maintained by the staff in charge.

"Watching this place doesn't bring you back some memories, Max?"

"I'm afraid not…"

"Oh, too bad..." Rachel's expression mourned slightly. "We hooked up here yesterday. You fucked me in a hella amazing way."

"Rachel!" I hit her arm with the back of my hand. "For reals? Here, in the open?"

"At one in the morning this place is completely deserted... we found an appropriate place behind the bushes, and... it was our first time. I'll never forget it, Max. It was just brutal... and magical."

"Rachel, start from the beginning... Where are we? I mean, in which city?"

My blonde partner looked at me with her peculiar funny face tilting her head. Fuck, how I've missed that cute pose.

"Earth to Max! Hi, we're at Santa Monica hospital, Los Angeles, California! We fled here yesterday. Can't you even remember that?"

I'm blown away. So, the way I had to protect Rachel from the clutches of Jefferson was... to run away with her to another state. How the hell could we made such a radical decision?

"But, but... how could we did it? And what happened to Chloe?"

"Thanks to your amazing powers, we cleaned out a few ATMs without a trace, Max. We are rich! And about Chloe, we talked to her personally, can't you remember? As soon as we said that my life would be in danger if I stayed in Arcadia Bay, she understood perfectly our plans and supported us. We agreed to meet a few days later, when things settled down, either here or in Arcadia... Chloe said that she preferred to stay home, so the step-ass wouldn't suspect her, but I think she did it because she knows perfectly well that we're having an affair, and preferred to leave us alone...

"Why Santa Monica?"

"I'm from LA, Max. I have relatives near here, and I always had the dream of returning home one day. Gosh, you don't even remember when we went crazy on the plane singing _Santa Monica Dream_... Even the flight attendants scold us." Rachel laughed contentedly. "Now I want to ask you one thing, Max, because I'll blow if I don't."

"Yes…?"

"At least do you remember our feelings?"

Rachel stopped walking and looked me in the eye, waiting for my answer.

"Is this answering your question?"

I did a two-for-one: I answered Rachel doing something that I really wanted to do: kiss her passionately. I felt my eyes wet as I felt again her playful tongue and the touch of her skin that I longed for. Some people walking around looked at us with weird face while I performed such a sincere and sudden act with my girl, but for all I care, they can eat shit and die. Rachel is my number one priority right now.

"I'm so glad of your answer, Max." Rachel looked at me with an overwhelming tender face. Even with hospital clothes, she was surprisingly adorable. We continued the walk along the green esplanade, this time holding hands.

"Okay, Rachel," I continued the conversation, trying to fit all the pieces I needed in my puzzle. "Now I get it, but… why are you in a hospital? What happened to you? You seem very healthy…"

Rachel took her time to reply. For a few seconds, she looked up at the sky with sad eyes, and then sighed. At that moment, I remembered the words that Chloe told me in the dark room shortly before altering reality: _'Rachel's health wasn't good, she has a delicate organism.'_

"Shortly after landing in LA, I began to feel very tired, I got dizzy and you had to bring me here in a hurry. Poor you, I gave you such a scare!" Rachel looked sad, but she always tried to smile back at me. "They're gonna make me some tests for a few days. I'm probably anemic."

I looked at my girl, worried. I don't know which face I would have put in this alternate reality when I saw Rachel collapsing at the airport, but now that I had just heard about the events, I couldn't help but worry. Are we really talking about a simple dizziness caused by anemia, or is there something else?

"Hey, Max, cheer up! That's not new, things like that happen to me often since a long time ago." Rachel's smile remained intact. "Gosh, don't put that face on me. I was so happy after our awesome moment together last night..."

"Rachel, I…"

I couldn't finish my sentence. In front of me, Rachel suddenly rolled her eyes, and if I hadn't caught her, she would have collapsed on the ground. Over my arms, with mouth open and the tips of her blonde hair brushing the ground, I looked at her: she was pale and completely still.

"Rachel! Rachel!" I was very scared, and the scene reminded me of certain recent experiences that I didn't want to remember. "Please help! I need help!"

A middle-aged woman strolling down the same esplanade where Rachel and I stood helped me to carry the fainting girl back to the hospital as fast as we could. The staff at the medical center, fortunately, seeing us entering stifled with Rachel in our arms, acted rather quickly. In the blink of an eye, they carried her back to her room lying on a stretcher. Of course, I couldn't accompany her, and after expressing my gratitude to the woman who helped me, I had no choice but to sit down in the waiting room again, with head down and thoughtful.

This timeline didn't seem so bad… until now. I had Rachel by my side, we were rich, and we managed to escape to protect her... and for love. I perfectly could have adapted to that new life, but now I began to discover the B-side of the story. At the moment, I could do nothing but wait. You think too much, Max: even if Rachel's health is delicate and you go through some stages of staying long in the hospital, that doesn't stop you from leading a happy and prosperous life with her at your side... right? You should offer her all your help and support in these difficult times.

Trying to distract my mind for a while, I grabbed one of the available newspapers within the room, when suddenly a small news in a corner of the crime reports section caught my attention:

 _"The woman responsible for the murder of Prescott firstborn, on trial: After several investigations into the murder of the eldest son of the influential Prescott family last Saturday, October 12 in Arcadia Bay, Oregon, C. Price, nineteen years old, has been called to declare as a suspect after finding traces of her in the crime scene. According to D. Madsen, the investigator in charge, the suspect previously had problems with justice, due to illegal possession of weapons and drug abuse."_

I turn paled as I kept on reading. I screwed it up. I fucked it up everything. Okay, Max, here they are the consequences of your actions: fleeing with Rachel has caused you to let Chloe down, and now she's been used as a scapegoat by Madsen and the Prescotts, to find an easy culprit for Nathan's murder and quickly close the case. Are you happy now? I desperately grabbed my cell phone and called Chloe, but her phone was offline. Fuck. I wanted to struck this shitty device against the wall.

I felt like I was going to suffocate at any moment, and I could see how the people around me in the waiting room were starting to look all weird to me, when suddenly, the same nurse who I saw earlier turned to me again.

"Miss Caulfield, could you come with me for a moment?"

On my nerves, I followed the young nurse, who led me to the same corridor where Rachel's room was. Instead of entering, she stopped by the closed door and spoke directly to me:

"When you arrived here, you introduced yourself as the only person in charge of Miss Amber. Is there no family member with whom we can contact and inform them of her condition?"

I looked away. As Rachel told me before, she has relatives near here, but I can't provide more information. I don't know for sure if she wants them to know she's in a hospital. In fact, I'm not even sure if she wants them to know she's in Santa Monica. Anyways, I can't provide an address, nor a telephone... nor even a mere name.

"All you have to tell about Rachel, please say directly to me." That was my final answer.

"Very well then, Miss Caulfield. You know that we attended Miss Amber yesterday with symptoms of anemia, but I don't know if you're aware of her medical history." The nurse's expression was kind but serious, almost impassive. "To collect information, we had to get in touch with the other medical centers in Oregon where Miss Amber was previously admitted, and with all the data we already have, we could realize a more appropriate treatment."

"Please," I begged, "tell me what's wrong with Rachel."

"These episodes of anemia have been common in her for years, and they were increasing recently, accompanied by nausea, fever or palpitations. Apparently, and despite having been admitted on numerous occasions, she hasn't followed the treatments that have been prescribed. She has also been treated for occasional narcotics abuse."

"Is Rachel… getting worse?" I don't think I could get any paler now.

The nurse paused briefly before continuing.

"After extensive testing, Miss Amber had been diagnosed with leukemia. The disease inevitably follows its course, and is currently in stage three. We know that she underwent a first chemotherapy session that didn't obtain the expected result, and from then on, she refused to undergo further treatments."

Okay. This isn't an alternate reality: This is a nightmare... it has to be. Please, somebody slap me until I wake up. I beg you.

"Please," I said with a stream of tears on my cheeks, "tell me Rachel's gonna be all right."

"We can offer her the same treatments that she was offered previously, but the patient always has the last word. Miss Caulfield... our medical center offers a support program for relatives of patients with certain conditions that..."

"Let me see Rachel, right now." I interrupted in a vehement, trembling voice.

"Miss Caulfield…"

"I'm going to see Rachel. Thank you very much for everything."

I was being boor, but I didn't give a rat's ass. I turned my back on the nonchalant nurse and opened Rachel's door in a hurry. I found her lying on the bed, with the IV of her wrist connected to a drip, tremendously pale and a certainly suboptimal look. Her eyes were half open and she reacted when she saw me:

"Hi, Max…"

"Rachel, you're an idiot!" With tears in my eyes, I rested my body on the middle of the bed, pounding it with my fists and resting my forehead on the girl's stomach. "You didn't tell me anything in all this time! You lied to me!"

"Max..." Rachel looked at me with weakened, even so calm face. "So, you already know..."

"You stupid, stupid Rachel!" I couldn't stop soaking the sheets while I gripped my girl tightly as if she were going to fade at any moment. "Don't you trust me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Max, tell me one thing." Rachel rested her hand on mine. "If I had told you, would that change anything? Would it have influenced your feelings towards me?"

I looked at Rachel's sympathetic eyes. I didn't know what to say.

"And for my part," she went on, "I could do nothing about it either, Max. Do you think I haven't thought of it? Do you think I'm not feeling myself selfish for dragging you into this? And yet... I couldn't help falling in love with you. Tell me, Max. Do you know the formula to silence your heart? Because I don't." Rachel's voice quivered in sobs, but she managed to maintain an astonishing calm.

During a few seconds, there was silence. No, Rachel... I don't have that formula either. And, as always, you're fucking right: I probably would act the same way if I were you. Little by little, I eased my hands that were gripping my convalescent girl's body.

"Rachel..." I finally managed to say, breaking the silence. "Are you... dying?"

"Max... all those emotions that you're going through... I've already passed through them. That's why I understand you so well. But believe me, I perfectly assume what's my role in this world: It's been long since I made the decision to shine brightly while I still have some energy left... and I'm happy, Max. I still have the world at my feet." Rachel's face was glowing.

"For how… long?" I won't deny that I was completely distressed as I subjected Rachel to my very direct questions.

"Who knows... it's been so long since I gave up thinking about it... According to the doctors last time I heard something from them... apparently, about six months. Maybe ten."

"No…"

And then, suddenly, I understood it all: Why Rachel is the way she is, why all the things she said, her life philosophy, her unconcern, her catching desire to live... And I also understood Chloe, why it was so hard for her to tell me about Rachel, the reason for her overreaction when she saw us kissing in front of the barn... and so many other things. I don't blame you, Rachel: you're not being selfish. It's just that, as you said, you want to shine brightly. Who would dare to judge you when you're carrying that burden on your shoulders?

"Isn't there any other way? I mean... the nurse told me that there were possible treatments for you, but you refused to be treated until now..."

"Yes, I already know that... Once, they tried to cleanse my blood, and do you know what happened? Not only I didn't improve a bit, I remained convalescent for a long time, without being able to move away from bed. My chances are practically zero, Max... And I refuse to hold onto the hope staying my last days as a vegetable. That's not my idea of shining."

This is a very delicate matter, and maybe not everyone would agree with her... but it's her decision, and I, knowing her story and her captivating way to tell me about it, could perfectly understand her posture.

"Listen, Max," Rachel said reassuringly. "I don't mind vanishing from this world. Do you remember the day we met, the moving story you told me sitting behind that rock? I saw you so affected after you told me how you saw me die in that basement, and how you went back in time trying to protect me... that got under my skin. I fled with you because I wanted to see you happy, and wanted our mutual feelings to grow. But I knew perfectly well that my death is inevitable, whether sooner or later. Is this what you really want, Max?"

"I don't know…"

I'm a real mess. Have I really done well altering events and changing reality? Is this worth it?

"Think about it, Max, now you have me, and we can be happy together for a while, but... you can't avoid the inevitable, even if you go back in time over and over again. I don't want to play fool with you, so, just as I promise I'll shine with you smiling until the last minute, I also tell you that this probably won't be piece of cake. We'll have many long conversations the two of us together like this, as we are, lying on a hospital bed..."

I looked down, without knowing what to answer.

"Also," continued Rachel, "we could join Chloe sometimes, and do the three of us crazy things together a few more times."

"About Chloe…" I answered. "I think she's going to jail."

"What the fuck are you saying, Max? Tell me you're kidding."

"Before I went in, I read in the paper that Chloe was about to testify. Apparently, as there are no more suspects for Nathan's murder, they're narrowing the circle to close the case as soon as possible."

"What the fuck are we waiting for?" Rachel, very alarmed, suddenly sat up on the bed, drawing incredible strength from her weakness. "Let's go to Arcadia Bay to help her right now! She's our friend, Max, we can't leave her like this..."

"You can't, and you shouldn't move in your state, Rachel." I said with sadness. "I don't know what to do. I'm a complete mess."

"Fuck, Max…"

Rachel breathed heavily for a moment, but after a few seconds she calmed down and leaned back on her pillow.

"Max..." She continued, trying to sound conciliatory. "You're here because you tried to save my life, didn't you? You saw me die, and you did your best to try to save me. I'm so glad for that..." She took me by the hand and gave me one of her tender smiles. "But you have to think about what you really want. I'm going to die anyways, Max."

The more I thought about it, the more confused I was: Could the reality where I came from, where Rachel died by Jefferson's hands... be any better than this? I was convinced that nothing could be worse than that, but...

"Let me give you some advice, Max." She kept on talking. "In this life, the key isn't what happens to us, but how we deal with it. As I was saying, I know perfectly well what is my ephemeral role in this world... but you will never see me sad for it. Sometimes we try too hard, we think we can change everything around us... but there are some things that simply can't be changed, and we must accept it. Sooner or later you'll have to accept that I'm gone."

"No... I don't want to." I said, like a little girl who refuses to accept reality. "I don't want you to go, Rachel. Never."

"But I will, Max. I'll be by your side, and I'll respect you, whatever the decision you make. But at least, let me ask you a favor: if you stay with me, I don't want whines... they're contagious. And also, if I couldn't have Chloe's support... I will need you more joyful and happy than ever during my last days. Do you think you can handle that, Max?"

Despite the serious tone of the conversation, Rachel made a huge effort not to lose her smile.

"I'm… not sure."

"If you're not a hundred percent convinced, you're doing it all wrong, Max. You know what?" Rachel looked away with a more distressed look. "Maybe dying in that basement was the best option for me. After all, that's what it was supposed to happen. Besides, it would have been a sweet, painless ending... and sacrificing myself for the sake of Arcadia Bay. You have the power to return to that reality, am I wrong?"

"Rachel, what are you trying to say…?"

"You're hearing me, Max. Think about it: deep down, I think you are convinced that it'd be best too. What are you planning to do when neither Chloe nor I could stand by your side?"

Although I was reluctant to admit it, I think the gifted blonde had once again hit the spot. My first impulse was thinking I was capable of sacrificing everything and everyone just to be with Rachel for a few more months, but... I just… can't. Staying uncertain in this reality would only make Rachel sadder while we stayed together during our time left. Not to mention that abandoning Chloe would be too painfully on my conscience, and once the inevitable happens, I would be utterly desolate: without Rachel, without Chloe, giving up my studies and my whole life.

Enough, Max. It is time to stop being a crying baby, to abandon uncertainty once and for all, and to make a firm decision.

"Rachel," I said, with tears all over my face, "do you still keep our first selfie?"

Rachel stared at me with her characteristic sweet smile.

"I see you've already made up your mind." She paused for a moment. "Yes, I have the picture always with me on my nightstand, but..."

"But…?"

"You won't expect me to give it to you without asking for a kiss in return, won't you?"

With her head resting on the pillow and tender face, Rachel looked in my eye. In about one second, I threw myself to her lips, laying her down on the bed with both hands on her cheeks. Was this... the last time I could enjoy Rachel's lips and tongue? If this is the only way... then there's no hurry.

I don't know how much time we stood like that, but I don't care. I wanted to keep these feelings forever. Those hazel eyes that caused me to turn red. That touch and that scent of her fine blonde hair. That tongue and those playful lips... I didn't want to let her go until I was completely sure I could keep her whole being in my mind forever.

With my mouth soaked with her saliva and my hands soaked with her tears, I finally separated my face a few inches so I could say something I longed to say:

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Max. You made the right decision."

Rachel reached out to dig into a drawer of her nightstand, and pulled out the familiar photograph of our first selfie.

"Max… you made me so happy," Rachel spoke with wet eyes, more excited than I had ever saw her. "If I could shine that much these past few days, it has been thanks to you. Don't you forget about me."

"I won't, Rachel. Never."

Rachel gave me the photograph with a trembling pulse.

"See you around, Max."

The time has come. Holding our hands, drenched in sweat and tears, I repeated exactly the same process as when I got into the picture in the dark room: I focused on the blurred image, trying to make it sharper with my own gaze. Again, little by little, the emptiness swallowed me, and the world around me turned to black.

* * *

I already knew this scene. I was back in Arcadia Bay, in the coastal landscape where Rachel and I talked for the first time, sitting behind our rock, she was next to my right, and I was holding my instant camera with my left hand, making the selfie.

"All right, we made our first selfie. And now what?"

The show must go on. This time I shouldn't alter events, so I could return to the point where I left my life before I screwed it up. Rachel should know nothing of what'll happen to her. I can't speak or give clues of none of my future experiences. But nothing and nobody could prevent me from releasing all the tears I still had left.

"Max? Are you… crying?" a confused Rachel looked at me. "What's wrong? You are scaring me…"

"Rachel, tell me one thing… What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"Uh?" The blonde gave me a look between amused and worried "I suppose... trapeze artist. All that circus stuff amazed me when I was a kid."

"Which are your favorite films?"

"Is this part of the magic trick you're going to show me, Max? Let's see... Trainspotting, Pulp Fiction, and The Big Lebowski."

"And what day is your birthday?"

"Twenty-second of July. I'm a Leo. Meow! Wow, this is like one of those viral social media tests! But, Max... Is really everything okay...?"

"Yes, Rachel, I'm okay..." I said without ceasing to cry.

I took one last look at Rachel before the scene collapsed and everything melted into black. She kept looking at me with her classic amused pose with tilted head. While everything around me slowly began to discompose, I looked into her eyes and whispered:

"So long, Rachel…"


	19. The New Max - Part 1 Epilogue

After so many days without leaving Blackwell, even a simple duty like returning to the outside world and take the bus was really tough for me, but the occasion warranted it: Chloe, who had been so nice to me all this week, finally convinced me to take the plunge and meet up today, Saturday afternoon, to eat something in Two Whales. The truth is that I finally was in the mood for it, I felt ready, and I even managed to dress up a little for my blue-haired friend: I dared again to wear that miniskirt and stockings look that I wore on Monday and she liked so much. When I reached my bus stop, I took off my headphones, pressed the stop button on the music player and went to the mythical diner where Chloe's mum works, and where I gathered so many good memories. Heading there, I met two familiar faces: Warren and Kate were walking down the street together. Gawd, I must miss something during this week: I didn't know that those two got along so well.

"Max!" Warren, looked excited and shocked when he saw me. "The supergirl finally decided to leave her Max-cave! This calls for a celebration!"

"I'm so glad you finally decided to go out, Max." Said a much more relaxed Kate, but with radiant smile.

"Hi, guys." I replied shyly. Man, I think I've even lost social skills these days. "How are you doing?"

Both Kate and Warren came to see me separately to my room several times throughout this week, trying to keep me company and looking after me. They are a charm... I'm very grateful to both of them. It's possible that, having me as their main conversation topic, they had a lot to talk these days and some feelings grew up.

"We're doing great! Just here for a brief walk." Warren said. "We are in a pause after studying together in the morning."

"Studying…?" I looked at the couple with a mischievous smile. "C'mon, Warren, that's the oldest excuse ever."

"It's true, Max!" Kate waved her arms as she shook her head. "Don't you know it'll be exam time soon? Hopefully you'll be able to go back in class with us again... I've heard that a new photography teacher is coming at Blackwell at last."

"For reals? I'm sure I'll be there again on Monday to give the best of me... After all, I should take advantage of that gift that I'm supposed to have, right?"

"Of course, Max." Kate agreed firmly. "For photography, and for many other things. Thanks to you, I have learned to be more self-confident, and to overcome adversity. You're an example for all Arcadia Bay!"

"Oh, stop it, Kate..." Her compliments made me turn red.

"Don't be modest, Max! She's right: we all are working in Blackwell to create a mural in your honor. They even talk about declaring October 15th as a local holiday in Arcadia Bay!"

"Hey, the mural thing was supposed to be a secret!" Kate tapped Warren on the forearm. "You're a blabbermouth!"

"Well," I said with a timid smile, "I wasn't alone… there were some heroines with me... and also some hero skilled in making noisy things, without him none of this would have been possible."

"Uh? What do you mean, Max?" Asked a confused Kate.

"She means nothing!" The science boy hurriedly answered as he waved his arms. "Well, Max, we are leaving and went on with our stroll. I hope you have a good time!"

"I was glad to see you, Max. See you!" Warren's partner said goodbye.

As they walked away, I watched as Warren's hand sneaked up onto Kate's waist, but Kate shook it off. They make a peculiar couple. If Warren doesn't get all tiresome with her, and Kate retains the patience and good manners that characterize her, they may get along fine.

I continued my way, and I firmly opened the entrance door to Two Whales. There were only a pair of truckers on the bar stools, a Joyce's coworker, and background music playing at low volume. Chloe, who was waiting for me in one of the booths, got up as soon as she saw me enter and gave me a big hug.

"A small step for Max, and a giant leap for mankind! That's hella great news you finally decided to come!"

"Without your support, it wouldn't have been possible, Chloe."

My punk friend wore today a black T-shirt with the print of a sort of Maori skull, a brown jacket and dark blue pants, ripped as usual. It seems that today she decided not to wear her characteristic beanie, revealing her bluish hair with violet roots.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Max, you're stronger than you think." Chloe told me as she sat down again, putting her boots on the seats as usual. "Now that you decided to walk the street again, get used to the whole town stopping you and asking for an autograph!"

"I would have preferred to remain anonymous... You know that I feel more comfortable behind the cameras than in front."

"And what do you want me to do if the step-ass praised you in all the statements he made in the media! Now that the Jefferson case has been closed and all has come to light, you're a famous detective, Max, deal with it."

"Chloe! Are you still harping on that 'step-ass' thing…?"

"Just kidding! I said it fondly... you know that David and I declared a truce. Now the daddy role has gone to his head, and he keeps saying that next summer the whole family are going to Paris."

"Sure, now David wants to be a good daddy and make up for lost time with his beloved stepdaughter..." I smiled. "Be good and let him enjoy it while it lasts, until you mess thing up again."

"Meh, I don't think I could get into much trouble, now that Rachel is... I mean... Oops! I'm sorry, Max... I didn't mean to name..."

"It's okay, Chloe. I'm ready to talk about it. Rachel is not a forbidden word anymore."

"Fuck yeah, Max! Can't you imagine how proud of you I am! That's a hella big progress!"

It's true. Until recently, I locked myself in my room, and Rachel had been a taboo topic to me. Since Tuesday, Chloe has been visiting me in a daily basis in my Blackwell room. For the first few days I hardly left the bed and refused to talk about anything that happened, but that didn't stop my friend, with stoic patience, from coming again to visit me, giving me all her affection and support, and watching my progress. Little by little I managed to speak, let off some steam, cry over her shoulders, and even yesterday I ventured to take a tour through the campus with her, although I had a small relapse when I saw that posthumous tribute that they made in Rachel's honor at the academy's entrance. The fact is that here I am now: finally determined to take the step and move on. I'm so grateful for everything Chloe did for me this week. Everyone were great to me, but my childhood friend was the one who has always been there ready for me, rain or shine.

"I'm an asshole, Chloe. All this time I've been so closed to myself that I haven't even listened to the lesson that Rachel taught me in life. Being happy, whatever it happens... and shine. Any day could be your last... and she shined to the end."

"That's right, Max. Although, I hope you won't take Rachel too seriously, so now you'll start to pop pills like a junkie! I'm kidding, don't hit me!" Chloe casually covered herself with his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Don't worry, Chloe." I said with a grin and paused for a moment. "Uh... There's something I wanted to ask you..."

"Sure, Max. Tell me."

"How have you been...? I mean, all this time I was playing the drama queen, but... she was also your best friend…"

"That's true, Max. And you saw me freaking out, crying, and shattering everything over the dark room. It was a hard blow to me too, but... I knew her a lot more, and had more information than you did at the time. At least, I was aware of all she was going through, I knew that it had to happen sooner or later, and... well, in the end, you have to deal with it, even if it's the hard way. I don't blame you at all for reacting as you did. At the time, it acted just like you."

"I'm sure she would hate to see us sad. If she could, she'd have visited my room this week just to slap me, for not realizing all the good things I still have around me."

"So, it seems that Mahatma Max learned something from all this after all, huh?"

"No more fears and uncertainty, Chloe. I will keep all these memories inside me forever... as if they were preserved in amber. But I know that I haven't lost everything yet, and that I'm surrounded by people who appreciate me. And above all... I have you." I stared at my friend with bright eyes.

"If I'm here," Chloe blushed slightly, "it's because a certain girl with powers saved my life..."

"Let's make it won't have been in vain, Chloe."

We both stared at each other for a while. Chloe finally seemed to be embarrassed and eventually looked away.

"Check it out. Do you want to see something fucking impulsive?" I said, smiling broadly at my blushing friend.

"Sometimes you're scary, Mad Max. C'mon, surprise me."

I pulled out of my jacket's pocket one of that joints Rachel used to smoke. I held it by the filter upright and showed it to Chloe.

"I found it in my room the other day: she must have forgotten. Before we eat we could smoke it... in her honor."

Chloe stood with mouth wide open. There was no way she could expect a request like that for my part.

"Shit, let's do it!"

We went out together and leaned against a wall of the diner. Chloe took out her lighter from her pocket, and letting me do the honors, she lit the joint. I took a first small puff trying not to cough. I made it. Later, I passed it to Chloe: I'm sure she would make a better use of it than I. The sun was almost at its highest point and shone brightly in front of us on the clear sky. The eternal breeze that seemed impossible to disappear at Arcadia Bay this time of year gently waved some strands of our respective hairs.

"Chloe," I looked at her as she kept her eyes on the horizon and took a deep puff, "there's something about all this I still don't get. Why do you think I got my powers? What does it mean? Do you really think it's some predestined fate shit, like you told me when we reunited?"

"Who knows, Max..." The blue-haired girl remained thoughtful as she continued paying attention to the blunt. "It was Rachel who believed in those spiritual stuff, karma, and so forth. There may be a deep meaning behind your powers... or maybe, life is just that strange."

"Could the meaning be... stopping Jefferson plans? That would be the more plausible explanation, right?" Chloe handed me the joint again.

"The meaning is whatever you want it to be. In my opinion, the greatest power you have gained these days is discovering your true self, so you finally gave way to another Max... The new Max."

"You're right." I exhaled smoke and smirked. "With that great power in my hands, I also have a great responsibility..."

"Oh, don't worry, no big deal for me! I promise I'll handle you with care, as if you were a fragile material!"

We both laughed for a long time. I looked at Chloe: she looked majestic, with the sole of her right boot resting against the wall, blank stare, and the rays of the sun directly impinging on her face.

"Max." Suddenly, Chloe turned and stared at me, with amused and defiant face. "If you allow me, now it's my turn to do something fucking impulsive."

"Surprise me, you crazy head." I keep staring at Chloe without losing my smile.

"I dare you to kiss me."

* * *

 **END OF PART 1**


	20. Reach your Goals

They say that the weekends are for resting. Any ordinary self-respecting student would use that time to take a break after five exhausting class days, do some socializing, have fun, hang out with friends, or maybe even have a couple of drinks.

But I'm not an ordinary student.

I'm Max Caulfield, or, as I'm known by everybody in town now, A _rcadia Bay's Hero_. It's ironic: all these years I've regretted being an average teenager, shy, with nothing special that makes me stand out with regard to any other student in my academy; and now that the entire town knows me, cheers me up, and even proposes to pay me tribute, I don't feel satisfied at all.

A little over a week ago, out of the blue I obtained a strange supernatural power that allowed me to go back in time. At the same time, I found myself in the middle of a gruesome plot involving kidnappings, murders and disturbing photographs in which girls of my age appeared under the influence of sedative drugs. I can ensure, if it weren't for that mysterious power I obtained, I wouldn't have been able to survive. That said, everything sounds pretty cool. What kind of teenager haven't ever fantasized about having the power of a superhero and being the most popular girl in town?

That's because I omitted a small detail in this story.

That power I never asked for has only highlighted my weakness.

Last week I learned the hardest lesson life has given me so far: I can't change everything. No matter how hard I try, even being able to go back in time a thousand times, there're things that I will never be able to change. And I can't save everyone.

I left a trail of irreparable death behind me. I killed a person who I later realized he wasn't guilty of anything but of being used and manipulated by a psychopath. And above all, I wasn't able to save the person who mattered most to me. The one that made me discover feelings that I didn't know that existed until then. The one that made my face turn red every time she looked at me. The one that made me vibrate and thrill every time she said a word.

Rachel won't be back. Never. Deal with it already, Max. She wanted me to do so.

 _"_ _Sometimes we try too hard, we think we can change everything around us... but there are some things that simply can't be changed, and we must accept it. Sooner or later you'll have to accept that I'm gone."_ Those were her exact words, and I tried to take them as dogma all these days. That's what I'm willing to do, Rachel: accepting it. But you never told me how to achieve it. Why do I still refuse to accept that you are gone forever? Even with the help of my friend Chole, who tried to help and cheer me up this weekend, I didn't manage to move on.

* * *

Monday 21st of October. Like my spirits, the autumnal weather seemed to get a little worse each day. Today it would be just an ordinary week start at Blackwell Academy, if it weren't for the two news that would be the main topic for all the students during the whole day: on the one hand, we have a new photography teacher, and on the other hand, Max Caulfield, the town's hero, is returning to class after a week of absence.

I was out of the dorms, on my way to the academy, dressed in black trousers and jacket that didn't seem quite like me, and I still wasn't sure if I would be able to survive today. For now, I was noticing the eyes of almost all the students over me and I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Look! It's her… right?" Someone commented nearby.

"Definitely it's her. Dude, I didn't even know she was a Blackwell student until she became famous..."

Damn Chloe's step-father. He could have chosen to take all the credit after Jefferson case solving, and yet he decided to name me in the media causing Max Caulfield's legend to spread like wildfire. Fuck it. I'd rather prefer to remain being the Blackwell's ninja and go unnoticed, as usual. Right now, that would give me a lot more peace of mind.

"Now give it up for the new referent of our academy's values!"

Oh no. Even Ray Wells, the academy principal, was at the entrance, and I bumped into him as soon as I stepped foot in the building. For reals, were you waiting for me to make my appearance just to embarrass me in front of everyone? His words immediately caused each one of the students who were walking down the hall to look at me, bursting into applause and cheering.

"Well done, Max!"

"You rule, Caulfield!"

Among the audience were some familiar faces. I never thought that students like Brooke Scott or Evan Harris could ever applaud me.

I stood paralyzed and blushing for a few seconds, raised my hand in an extremely clumsy way, and then fled quickly from that uncomfortable situation, sticking my hands on the strap of my bag, head down and muttering:

"I-I have to go to class!"

Obviously, fame is not your thing, Max. I'm sure Rachel would be able to deal with this situation in a much more natural way. Shit, you've thought of her again, you idiot.

On my way to the classroom where the first hour History class was taught, the hallway was luckily a lot less crowded. I only saw three familiar faces in the distance: my dear friend Victoria, accompanied by... you'd never believe it. Taylor and Courtney. Shocker! It seems Victoria was no longer crippled like last week and had stopped using crutches. Good for her. I have no reason to be nice to them since they have always behaved bitchy with me and Rachel, and no doubt the feeling is mutual, since when we crossed, they hardly looked at me sideways and refused to dedicate me a measly compliment.

For some reason, I didn't like their reaction. Everyone in Blackwell cheered me, why not you, bitches? It seems that someone, despite my lesson last week, hasn't learned to have respect yet. You're as contradictory as always, Max. You don't like being cheered, but you're not happy if they don't do it either. Are you going to make up your mind one day, you insecure little girl?

Now that I think about it, I hadn't used my powers yet today, and right in front of me I had the perfect chance to do so. In just a few seconds after looking down the hallway, I noticed there was a puddle of water in Victoria's path, along with a bucket and a warning sign on the ground, alerting about the wet floor (Watch out, Blackwell peeps, Samuel is nearby acting up again). The pretentious blonde had to foresee that obstacle forcibly. Mmh, what could happen if I remove the warning sign? There's only one way to find out...

The pixie-haired spoilt girl and her cronies were already far enough from me when I grabbed the bright yellow warning sign without anyone noticing it, put it to my back, went to a corner that provided me good views to enjoy the subsequent show and, still holding the sign, I rewound.

With meticulous precision, I resumed time just when Victoria was a couple of feet away from the wet floor. After so many days using my powers, I'm already an expert in doing this kind of mischief, so I knew perfectly well how should I act. If I were smarter, I could exploit my powers to blackmail people and have all Arcadia Bay eating out of my hand. Such a small business vision you have, Max. Anyways, while I was fooling around leaning on my corner, I witnessed a scene that was worth more than the biggest extortion ever.

By the moment I stopped rewinding, Victoria was nonchalantly talking about any bullshit with her minions. As I predicted, she didn't notice the wet floor warning sign, and that action had consequences. Specifically, slipping on the puddle of water, tripping over the bucket, falling to the ground bumping into Taylor and ending up both on the floor, completely soaked by the water the bucket contained. Neat.

After that shocking disaster, Taylor was on top of Victoria, in a posture quite embarrassing for both of them, in which it almost seemed that they were making out right there lying in the middle of the hallway. Courtney watched the scene with a startled face, holding her hands to her mouth, dazed and confused; and I was still hiding the warning sign behind my back. I grinned for the first time today, while my eyes shone in satisfaction. You're cruel, Max.

"What the...?" Victoria muttered with difficulty after a few seconds after she could recover her speech, still lying on the floor. "Taylor, get out of here, for fuck's sake!"

"I-I'm sorry, Vic! I don't know what could happen…"

Clumsily, Taylor tried to move away with a pain gesture. It was such a nice blow. The soaking blonde girl stood up as best as she could.

"Holy shit! I'm completely drenched!" indeed, I noticed how even her bra could be seen through her soaking blouse. "Where is that Samuel bastard? This is all his fault! Who would think to leave that shit in the middle of the hallway?"

As you might predict, my favorite blonde was totally out of her mind, with a red and highly disgusted face. How gorgeous you look when you're like this, Victoria. We should repeat this more often. I hope I didn't put Samuel in danger because of my pranks, though...

"Can I do something for you, Vic?" Courtney was still confused. None of the three even noticed my presence, although I was really close to them enjoying the scene.

"You can shut the fuck up! I'm going to my room to change clothes. Nice start for this fucking Monday!"

"Victoria, wait…!"

Both girls tried to catch up with her boss at once, as she walked away at a brisk pace, arms folded across her chest, head down, and leaving a trail of water behind her. Well, at least now I can get into the classroom with a small grin drawn on my face. It would be great if the only consequences of using my powers were to bug Victoria, instead of all the creepy stuff that happened to me.

Without further ado, I went to the classroom where the History class was taught. Lucky for me, I arrived almost at the same time as the teacher just in time to start the class, so I could avoid another more than likely applause and praise scene. In this class, I happen to meet several familiar faces, like Kate, Alyssa or Brooke. My gaze went to an empty desk, which should be occupied by Nathan, but he evidently wasn't there. Nathan is dead. Just in case you forgot, you killed him, Max.

The truth is that my confused mind has been so bundled up thinking about other stuff, that I was barely aware that I'm actually a murderer. I held a gun and I fired it in cold blood. A chill ran down my spine. Everyone thinks that Nathan was just another fatality caused by Jefferson, and absolutely no one suspects me. The only person who knows the truth is Chloe. And probably David, too, but he obviously chose to ignore it and not snitch on me. At first, I thought I did the right thing, but now... after discovering all the truth, I realize that Nathan didn't deserve to die. He was just a poor troubled boy who had been manipulated by a master of deception. How can I live with this sense of guilt all my life? That's one of the many things you've done like ass these last few days, Max.

Thinking about all this, the class passed by without me realizing it, and I didn't pay any attention.

As soon as the bell that announced the end of the class ringed, several classmates came to greet, congratulate, and show me their joy at the fact that I returned to class after a week of absence, and then I rolled my eyes. The most effusive person was Kate, who showed me her gratitude in a perhaps somewhat exaggerated way. Well, since she's Kate, I can forgive her.

"Max, I'm so sooo glad you're back!" The meek blonde with the bun blushed as she took my hands affectionately.

"Uh… I'm glad to see you too, Kate." I really tried to smile, but I just couldn't.

"Is everything alright?" My desolation face should be pretty notorious, since Kate was instantly concerned.

"I... I'm not sure if I should have come..." I bowed my head and let myself be carried away by sincerity. At least with Kate, I didn't feel like being a hypocrite and pretending I'm stoked when I'm not.

"Max, I understand you... really." Kate continued with a kind gesture and stroked the back of my hand with her thumb. "I also went through some really tough days, as you already know. But you know what? You were a great source of inspiration for me. Thanks to you, I realized that even in the darkest moments, there's always someone who can enlighten you."

"I don't know... I always tried to do the right thing, but... everything went wrong. And I can't accept the result, Kate... I just can't accept it."

Contain yourself, Max. You can't cry. Not now.

"Max..." Kate leaned her face close to mine. She looked really dismayed by my words. "I just can't believe you said that... You're a real hero and a role model to us all. You can overcome any difficulty better than anyone!"

"No, Kate. I don't…"

You overestimate me, Kate. But I can't blame you, since you have no idea of all the dark decisions I've had to make, and you're not aware of the kind of relationship Rachel and I had. Actually, no one except Chloe knows shit about my true feelings.

"Please, listen to me, Max," continued the blonde Christian in a conciliatory tone, "You are the best, and the bravest person I know. I'm sure you can do whatever you set your mind to, no matter how difficult it may be, no matter how much adversity you encounter. Never give up, Max! Remember that I will always be by your side, helping you to reach your goals." Kate concluded her speech with a penetrating gaze and broad smile.

I was stumped for a few seconds at Kate's words. It sounded way similar to the kind of things Rachel always said to me, but at the same time... it was just the opposite philosophy. While Rachel urged me to 'accept the situation,' Kate now tells me that I must 'fight to reach my goals.' And what if my goal is completely impossible to reach, Kate? I can't raise the dead. There's no way I can repair all the damage done.

"I'd love to see you in better spirits, Max." My friend continued, after seeing that I didn't react. "Just remember, no matter how bad the harm could be, there is always a cure. Have hope."

I love your optimism, Kate, but for reals, you're wrong. There isn't always a cure. Rachel didn't have it.

Or maybe…?

Suddenly, something clicked in my head. Going over all this... _'you can get everything you want', 'reach your goals', 'there is always a cure'_... Actually, have I done everything in my power? Did I just give up at the slightest touch? And above all... what guarantee do I have that Rachel's illness was incurable, apart from her word? Did I really make sure of it?

I've been so worried about trying unsuccessfully to accept the situation, just as the girl I love told me, that I haven't even bothered to look for a possible solution. You did nothing but sobbing and moaning, Max, instead of fighting for what you really want.

Unexpectedly, I rose from my seat, eyes wide open.

"This isn't over yet."

"Max?" Kate stared at me, puzzled. "What's gotten into you?"

Without saying goodbye, I left the classroom as fast as I could. I heard a confused Kate calling me in the background, but I didn't turn my head. I must get to my room. Right now.

I've been an asshole. I took it for granted that there was nothing to do to get Rachel back, but how could I be sure? Even if she were right and I can't change events even if I go back in time a thousand times, I can't give up without at least trying. I was wondering why I still had powers. Well, there you have the answer, Max: because this isn't finished yet. As long as you keep these powers, there will still be hope.

I thought about all that with my heart pounding, as I ran across the campus towards the dorms. I didn't stop until I got to my room. There was no time to lose. The first thing I did when I arrived was closing the door and turning on my computer between gasps.

"This can't be… Things don't add up…"

I'm not a hacker, and I can't access Rachel's medical records to know exactly what kind of illness she had, but I'm so stupid I hadn't even thought of doing a simple Internet search about leukemia's cure rate. In just a couple of clicks, I could verify that although it is certainly a very serious condition, the chances of getting through it increase if the patient is young and strong like Rachel, and anyways, she said she underwent a single chemotherapy session. It may not be the right type, there're a lot of factors to consider, but regarding what I just read, Rachel would have been able to survive if she had continued her treatment. Why would ever she refuse to continue...?

Inquiring a little more, I looked for information about Arcadia Bay medical centers that had an oncology area. I was completely astonished after clicking on one of the links that led to a local news website.

"You gotta be kidding me…"

I got goosebumps as soon as I read the name Prescott in the headlines. I ascertained with horror the wealthy family put their dirty hands in the health budgets of the hospitals in the area.

You didn't have enough controlling the schools across the county, damn bastards, you also had to do it with the hospitals...

Apparently, about three years ago, Prescott's "generous donations" to medical centers suffered serious modifications. Funds were cut from many departments, including oncology, to allocate them all to mental health. All for the sake of little Nathan, right? I'd like to see what would have happened if, instead of mental issues, the Prescott's first-born had suffered from cancer. I don't know why, but I have a sneaking suspicion that the story would have changed a bit.

This is so screwed up. In doing so, the Prescott are literally playing with people's lives. No doubt why Rachel's chemo went so badly, after cutting millions of dollars...

I'm clear now. I've never been so clear in my life. I must try to change the course of events. I still have that strange ability to focus on the photos and travel to the exact moment they were made, right? If that works, you could certainly go back to the past and try to save Rachel. But wait, Max... Calm down for a moment, and think things hard. You can still fuck the situation even more, as you usually do. Which point of the past should I return exactly? With the pulse accelerated, I rummaged in my photo album. After browsing few pages, I discovered the perfect picture.

"That's it… I can use this one."

It was that selfie I made in that room inside the Vortex Club VIP zone. Right after the incident I had with Logan, with my newly acquired powers and about to reunite with Chloe.

I don't know what is the worst that can happen, but I refuse to accept the reality I'm in if I have an opportunity to change it. With all the knowledge I have now, I'm sure I can influence to change the events and, with a little luck, save the life of the person that matters most to me in this world. With trembling hand, I held the selfie and placed it in front of me.

I stood for a few seconds without daring to look directly at the pic. My eyes traveled around my room, and I noticed my cell phone on the desk.

"Chloe… Should I tell you anything about all this…?"

No, Max. Think about it. This is a task that you must undertake on your own. Furthermore, as soon as you focus on the image, this reality will cease to exist forever, to become another completely different one. There's no use in telling Chloe my intentions.

I was overcome by an irrational fear of losing my blue-haired friend... she's the only one alive who knows my secrets, the only one who really knows me and supports me... She's all I have left. With gigantic doubts, my eyes kept touring around my room, to focus now into my bedside table some seconds later. On top of it, I saw a handful of used tissues, result of my continuous crying of the last days. I also saw a blister pack containing some tranquilizers that Chloe slyly lent me, so I could get some sleep.

"Enough. I must do this."

That last glance reminded me that I couldn't bear living in this reality anymore. No more tears or pills. You can do it, Max. You have the power to create a better present. Reach for your goals, as Kate told you.

"Here I go…"

I finally looked at the instant picture as I gulped. I already knew the process: focus on the image, and try to make it sharper with my look until i was "engulfed" by it. As I suspected, I still have that power. Before I could realize it, and with the chilling sensation of knowing that after this there will be no turning back, I disappeared from the current reality.

* * *

 **A/N: Back on the business! I have to admit that my initial idea was leaving The Other Max as a closed story, but then I had some nice ideas that allowed me to continue the plot. I have some big surprises in mind ready to develop, so please stay tuned!**

 **Note: Yeah, I know there's still a gap between chapters 19-20 that needs to be filled, but don't worry. I made that on purpose, so in case you wondered what happened between Max and Chloe during that missing weekend, please wait for the following chapters.**

 **Mad Max wants YOU to leave comments!**


	21. Back to the Future

"Max, if you allow me, now it's my turn to do something fucking impulsive."

Chloe, holding the joint that we were sharing near the Two Whales diner, suddenly stared at me with a playful gesture. We both were in a good mood, and the effects of the weed became noticeable, so I was ready for any possible craziness from my punk friend.

"Surprise me, you crazy head." I couldn't believe it, but I was smiling. I'll remember this Saturday afternoon for being the first time I manage to smile after… you know. _That_ thing.

"I dare you to kiss me."

What the heck…? I stepped back at Chloe's words, to become immediately nervous, with a cringy grin of my face. Does she mean… a real kiss? In her lips?

"What did you just say, Chloe…?"

"I double-dare you. Kiss me now."

Why? That was not only impulsive, but also totally out of context now. I wanted to believe she's just talking nonsense due to the excitement of the moment and probably dope's effect.

"Are you cereal? I just can't believe you said that. Why, Chloe?" I lost my smile. In fact, my face turned distressed. I couldn't believe she came up with that just when I was about to overcome all the traumatizing experiences I lived this week.

"What's wrong…? I mean, it's just a kiss, between… two good friends… right?" The blue-haired girl sounded hesitant and looked away.

"Rachel died this week, for fuck's sake, Chloe!" I turned angry as I clenched my fists and leaned my face to Chloe's. "Don't you have any respect? What's wrong with you?"

"Max, I-I didn't mean to… I just wanted to… Damn, forget it." Chloe, as soon as she noticed that she just fucked it up, put a tone between concern and regret.

"Goodbye, Chloe."

Easy come, easy go. Once again, I was on the verge of tears, that feeling I knew so well after experiencing it so many times over the last few days. I turned around and left Chloe behind, walking briskly with a hand in my forehead. After all, I haven't made any progress, everything was just an illusion. I'm still as depressed as I was at first.

"Wait, Max! I'm sorry! Forgive me, please!"

Chloe yelled in the distance in a brittle voice, but I ignored her. I could only see the horizon of that Arcadia Bay street in front of me, blurred by the tears that I was starting to shed.

* * *

"What the fuck…?"

I opened my eyes and found myself in a completely different place. Why did that painful memory about Chloe come to my mind? It felt like if I was dreaming... I found myself with a slight headache and completely disoriented. What did just happen?

I looked around. I was sitting on a couch, inside some kind of office with several shelves, a desk with a desktop computer and ostentatious decoration. I also heard a noisy electronic music rumbling, apparently from the adjoining room. This place rings some sort of bell... Wowser, I got it! It's the room where that Logan bastard groped me. That's true... fruit of my despair, I decided to travel back in time to this very moment to try to change the events. I remember everything now.

Okay, Max. It's not the time to complain about a simple headache. Let's get things right for once. I can remember Chloe lurking around here in the Vortex Club VIP area, looking for Nathan, and I was about to bump into her. And of course, I had every intention of bumping into her again, but this time the script will change dramatically.

When I felt ready, I set out to leave the office and reach to the dance floor, where every Nathan or Victoria crony would be boozing and getting stoned as if there was no tomorrow. I cursed the DJ the Prescotts hired for the occasion. Dude, for reals, listening to this kind of music blasting is the last thing I want now. A _déjà vu_ came to me when I saw everyone partying again in the exact same spot, doing exactly the same stuff as I recalled, but this time there was something... strange in the background. It was a kind of 'black wall', made up of something I was unable to identify, which only allowed me to move within a few yards. I guess my power is not omnipotent, and my actions are limited when I travel to the past using that _photo focus_ method. Anyways, that's not a big deal now. I know Chloe is around here for sure, and that's more than enough to change the future.

A few seconds looking around were enough to find my punk friend, who was nervous, watching in all directions. She stood out in the crowd, as if she were glowing. I inmediately walked towards her and stopped short.

"Whoa!" Chloe stepped back and lifted her hands as soon as she noticed my presence, frightened as if a ghost had gotten in her way. "Max...? It can't be. Is it really you?"

"Hi, Chloe." My gesture was serious and my voice was calm. I guess Chloe probably would have preferred to see me in better spirits after five long years of absence, but really, I'm unable to use another register right now.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Max?" Chloe raised her voice due to that damn musical aberration that was rumbling in the background.

"We have to talk right now, Chloe. There's no time to lose."

"Yeah, of course we have to talk!" My resentful friend gestured self-defensive and folded her arms. "Five years in which I haven't heard from you, except for a couple of elusive text messages, and now you reappear like that, out of the blue, and with that stone face!"

"Listen, Chloe. I don't have time for this bullshit, so I'll go straight to the point: I came from the future. Yes, I can travel back in time. I know that your first reaction will be thinking that I'm zoned, but I will prove it to you: I know everything that is going to happen next week. I know you're looking for Nathan for payback, because of that incident in which he took some disturbing pics while you were unconscious in his room. I know your mom remarried with the step-douche, I know you got kicked out of Blackwell, and... I know Rachel. I know her more than you can imagine."

Chloe, how could it be different, was freaking out as she listened to my speech. Her eyes widened when I named her blonde friend.

"What kind of introduction is that? This is incredible! Max, have you been spying on me? How long have you been here in Arcadia? What do you know about my step-shit and Rachel? And, above all, what the fuck is that you came from the future? What kind of game are you playing?"

I realized that, even though I was telling the whole truth, trying to convince Chloe could take a long time, so I decided to speed up the process by appealing to her feelings. I hope it works.

"Chloe... I-I'm sorry. Sorry I've been an ass to you. I've made a lot of mistakes, but... forgive me, please." My voice cracked as I spoke. "I've missed you so much. I did want to write to you, I always wanted, but I was afraid... and in the end, I always regretted. But I never desired to leave it like this... You're my best friend, Chloe, and you always will be."

"Max, I…" Judging from the gesture my friend made, she seemed to be touched. Great. "I don't know what to say… You suddenly appear out of nowhere, you talk to me as if you got all hopped up on acid, and now you come to me with that rant... I'm confused. Anyways... maybe it's possible that I'd been an ass too... eventually."

"Don't worry about that, really. I know you had your reasons. But for reals, I need to tell you something very important. Rachel's life is in danger."

"Rachel? What's wrong with Rachel? You won't think I'm believing that time travel shit, won't you?"

"Let's go outside and I'll tell you everything. You have a cig?"

"What the…? You also know I'm a smoker? And, since when do you like smoking?"

"Oh, gawd, my innocent Chloe. If you only knew…"

For the next ten or fifteen minutes, I kept telling Chloe everything that had happened in the last few days. My comeback to Arcadia Bay with the aim of studying in Blackwell, the adventures we had together rescuing Kate, stopping Jefferson's evil plans, how I saved her life, how I had to carry her gun and kill Nathan with it, how her stepfather helped us, and the fact that we couldn't do anything to save Rachel. I just omitted one detail: my true feelings. At this time, as much as it pains me, it's a secondary matter. The important point is saving the life of the third crew member of our pirate ship.

While I told my story, I included a lot of personal details, trying to make Chloe had no choice but to believe me. Her face was truly a picture of a thousand words, from the first word to the last.

"Well, that was hella weird." When I finished speaking, Chloe seemed excited. "So, if I got you well, Max... Right now, with your powers, you could kick the snot out of Principal Wells, rewind, and nothing would happen then?"

"That's right. Do you want me to bring some Wells' blood as a proof?"

"Lol! That would be cool, but let it be, Max... I don't know, I'm still quite confused... How can I be sure of all this story isn't a product of your prodigious imagination and you haven't actually been spying on Rachel and me?"

"You know perfectly well that I ain't good writing fiction... photography is my thing."

"Yeah… if you're still the same Max Caulfield I remember, that's true. Look, Max, to be honest, I'm flipping out right now, and you sound convincing as fuck... but I need real proof. I need something that proves you didn't go freaking nuts… I got it! Tell me some secret about me that a hippie snitch couldn't guess in a lifetime. If you do so, then you'll win over me and I'll start to believe in supernatural powers, and even in unicorns if necessary."

"Let's see…" I remained thoughtful during a few seconds. "When was the last time you played _Arcadia Booze_ with the skater guys?"

"No shit! You know about _Arcadia Booze_ too? The last time we played was like... six months ago, and no one has blabbed about it since then!"

"So? Are you gonna believe me already, or do you still think I've been spying on you during the last six months? By the way, I hope you hadn't played that ' _perform a naked hardcore'_ card…"

Chloe's mouth fell wide open.

"Well, the truth is that one day… Meh, forget it! So, you were right! This is the most amazing thing ever! From today, I pledge allegiance to Max and the power for which she stands!" My skeptical friend made a reverential gesture.

Gawd, Chloe, aren't you gonna tell me your story about performing a naked hardcore in front of Rachel and the boys? Too bad. Anyway, keep your mind on the job, Max. It's not the time to think dirty, the point here is that you finally won over your stubborn friend.

"This is not a game, Chloe. I've really passed through all the fucked-up events I've told you about a moment ago, and believe me, I'm not happy about it. Indeed, I'm here to try to change it."

"Uh... okay, Max. You're on command. And what am I supposed to do now? Do you want me to call Rachel?"

There's nothing I'd like better than hearing the voice of my beloved one. But unfortunately, that's not my focus right now.

"For now," I answered, "we must save Kate and stop Nathan. The young Prescott plays a more important role than you think in all this. Let's get your truck, I know where they are now."

"Wow, thanks for saving me a hella bunch of work! I was expecting to get Nathan's location by beating some of the Vortex Club dickheads up... Okay, SuperMax! Let's burn those wheels!"

I love Chloe's attitude. That excitement and exuberance made me feel a little better. Suddenly, I noticed something strange in the environment. Those 'black walls' that surrounded me seemed to narrow little by little. That should mean I've already done all I had to do here…

"By the way, Chloe." I added, with a slight smile before I disappear completely from this timeline. "Do you know I can guess the underwear you're wearing right now?"

"Hey, don't overuse your powers, you smartass!" Chloe slightly nudged me as she spoke, but her smile proved that she wasn't really bothered by the fact I could guess that. "You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you, Max Caulfield…"

"No doubt about it, Chloe. Now I am the other Max."

There was no time left. I was caught by the dark atmosphere that surrounded me, blackening everything, and then only emptiness remained.

* * *

My eyes started to open very slowly. It took a long time until my vision became clear and realize that I reappeared in a completely different place again. I'm… lying down? This isn't my bed… Where am I? I allegedly changed reality and now I'm back in the present, right?

"You gotta be kidding me…"

I looked around: white walls with sober decoration. A bedside table. An IV and many other medical devices next to my left. I'm in a damn hospital room, all alone.

This can't be real. What happened to me to end up admitted in a hospital? I fucked it up again. It has no other possible explanation.

"Rachel? Chloe…?"

Despite my desperate attention calls, no one came.

Try to remember, Max… What happened these days? What did Chloe and I do after talking to her? It's useless… No matter how hard I try to recall, those are memories I don't have. It's exactly like the last time, when I changed reality and I appeared in Santa Monica Hospital, completely out of place. Thinking about that memory makes me shudder.

Looking for clues, I examined my own body. Obviously, I was dressed in hospital clothes, although I didn't notice any symptoms or any particular ailments. But suddenly, I was horrified when I discovered that I had both arms bandaged, from the wrist to almost the elbow. What… the hell have you done, Max? Immediately, my face turned pale. I was completely terrified and my heart began to beat too fast.

"Help! Please, somebody help me!" I screamed as I squirmed on the bed, completely out of myself.

The only thing my shrill screams caused was confirming that I was completely on my own. I was filled with a dreadful fear. Then, I began to whine, overwhelmed by desperation and helplessness, and still having no clue about what happened to me in these last days.


	22. The Odd Couple

"Max, please! Let me in!"

I completely ignored both Chloe's voice and her loud knocking on the other side of my room's door. I just continued as I was: lying face down on my bed, my pillow over my head and my eyes red, exhausted due to the never-ending shedding of tears.

Why did she follow me? I just wanted to be alone. I know that Chloe's intentions are good, and she was only trying to help me, but this isn´t the right way to do it. With that absurd kiss dare, the only thing she achieved is making me remember how much I still love Rachel. And it hurts. When the fuck will this pain I feel in my gut go away? I'm so tired of all this...

"Max! You can't take this step back now that you've gotten so far! Dammit, Max, you were about to get over it!" Chloe's voice sounded hollow and broken on the other side of the door.

"Leave me alone! Go away!" I shouted with all the strength I had left at that moment, although fortunately or unfortunately, the pillow that covered my head deafened the sound of my voice.

"I'm not going anywhere until you open that door! I want... I want to fix things with you, Max! And I refuse to return home leaving you like this!"

Fuck, stop that squeaking already, Chloe. It's useless. All you're going to get is the entire dormitory to be aware of our issues. But suddenly, the rant ceased. For the first time in several minutes, Chloe stopped banging on the door, and then I could hear it.

Chloe was crying too.

I could clearly hear her crying. That sound I was so used to, but now coming from my alleged best friend. Between sobs, Chloe pronounced my name in a languid and affected way. I felt a deep pinch in my chest.

"Max…"

I have no idea if it was because I couldn't stand to see my own pain reflected in Chloe, or maybe because I really felt sorry for my blue-haired friend, but there was something that made me feel like an egocentric piece of shit. Shyly, I lifted my pillow a few inches and glanced sideways at my room's door. Chloe was still whining and mumbling. To be honest, I'd never seen her so affected.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

I gulped and gestured sympathetically. Shit. I'm not such a bad person to pretend I don't mind my punk friend being like that just a couple of feet away from me. It took me a lot of effort, but finally, I was able to get up from my bed and open the door. I tried to avoid the mirror that was just to my left, no matter what. I would hate to witness my gloomy, haggard face right now.

With groaning slowness, I grasped the knob and opened the door a little bit. I could see Chloe sitting on the hallway's floor, curled up, her back against my door, embracing her own knees and head down in her arms. She turned and looked at me as soon as she noticed the door opening. Her face didn't look much better than mine. Without being able to look my friend in the eye, I made a slight and vague nod indicating that I gave her permission to enter my room. I left the door open and went straight back to my bed, prostrating myself face down just in the same position I was seconds ago.

Chloe hesitated for a moment, but she finally got timidly into my room, closed the door carefully, and then sat on the bed next to me.

There was a very long silence. The only thing that could be heard for a while was our occasional sobbing.

I flinched when I noticed something in my hair, but I relaxed immediately as I realized it was just Chloe's hand, gently stroking my head. I decided to let her do.

Chloe has been so good to me during all this week... She bore all my crises, all my tears... Even when I yelled at her during my worst moments. And how do I reward her? Being a complete asshole. I can't blame her for anything, she doesn't deserve to stick my shitty behavior. And you became mad at her just because that stupid kiss she hasn't even got to make. You, of all people, the one who kissed her treacherously last week. Fuck, Max. You've even eaten Trevor and Logan's mouth... Don't play the "being on other timelines" card this time, Max. You did it, and that's that.

Without saying a word, I moved to stand in fetal position. I was so comfy feeling the caresses of the girl whom I have despised so much these days. Chloe continued playing softly with my bangs while I laid with my eyes closed. It was a pleasant sensation.

I wanted to apologize to Chloe. It's all my fault. But I couldn't get the words out.

Finally, I decided to make a move. I'm so stupid that I just could figure out one way to apologize without saying a word. I opened my eyes and, leaning gently on Chloe's arm, I sat up in front of her. Then I did it.

I accepted Chloe's dare.

* * *

 _Bzzzzz, bzzzzz…_

Screw the cell phone. I'm wasted. I need to sleep a little more.

 _Bzzzzz, bzzzzz…_

Fuck, it won't stop buzzing. It must be a voice call. After grunting and writhing on my sheets for a few seconds, I finally grabbed my phone awkwardly and reluctantly, still lying on my bed, and without noticing who the person calling was.

"Who the fuck is calling?" My voice was gruff and clearly indicated that I was barely awake and not in the best mood.

"Are we going to do that bullshit we were planning last night, or what?"

A male voice from a beardless youngster. Gawd, I remember. Last night, Nathan and I spoke about meeting today and perform our masterplan. At least, his answer was as rude as mine, so I wouldn't look like the bad guy here.

"Dude, what's the big rush? I was dozing."

"Up yours. I haven't had a wink of sleep last night, I puked several times and I'm hungover as fuck."

"It's not my fault if you fuck your body up with all those creepy shit you are into."

"I do what I want. Are we on this, Caulfield, or not? If you're going to behave like a punkass, I'll step out of this shit, you hear me?"

"Hella yes! Just give me a moment to take my goddamn coffee and see you around. Where are we meeting?"

"Stop slacking off and move your ass over here. I sent you my location to your phone. You'd better hurry up, my mind is clearer for now, and I'm starting to have doubts about all that shit you told me last night about Rachel, Jefferson, and my fucking dad..."

"I'll be there in half an hour. Keep that clear head status. Oh! And it would be fucking great if this time you don't pop those pills of yours…"

"No promises." After this brief sentence, Nathan cut off the call.

Until what time did I stay up last night? I just remember Chloe and I took a lot of time to make the troubled young Prescott aware of the situation and convince him to change the course of events. I think it's quite an achievement that Nathan saw a little reason. If he knew that I held a gun against him and shot it in another timeline, He certainly wouldn't have been so cooperative. Before putting my cell phone on the nightstand again, I checked the time: it was eleven in the morning, and even like that I felt tired as hell.

I had already fulfilled a small part of the objectives that I aimed for when I decided to travel to the past using that Vortex Club party picture. Chloe is already aware of the events that happened in the timeline I came from, Kate is safe and out of the woods, and I managed to avoid Nathan's death in the Prescott barn last night. We even have a plan to try to save Rachel together now. I'm not precisely excited to have my disturbed Blackwell mate by my side, but the fact is that he's an essential piece of the puzzle: his family is responsible for the budget cut all the hospitals in the area suffered and, therefore, that Rachel hadn't received a correct treatment. I have no choice but to cooperate with him if I want to change the course of events.

I must keep Chloe out of all this since she and Nathan hate each other's guts. But even without her coming into the equation, reasoning with Nathan was a harsh task. Exactly like in the other timeline, the deranged Prescott boy bumped into me inside the barn gun in hand, extremely nervous and enraged. The first thing I did was talking to him calmly about Jefferson, his true intentions, and how he was manipulating him. The poor boy deep inside was aware of this, but the desperation caused by the need for recognition and a father figure put a blindfold in his eyes. I didn't make the stupidity of confessing that I can travel back in time, but I advised him of all the things the mad teacher was planning to do, how he would have no compunction about killing anyone if necessary, and he wouldn't be an exception. As Nathan was discovering the truth, he ended up on his knees, distressed and full of regret. It was almost touching.

Then I took advantage of that moment of weakness to talk him about Rachel. It turns out that Nathan not only knew the Blackwell's popular former student but that he, along with Jefferson, had her in the spotlight for a long time, apparently with the aim of perpetrating one of their infamous sessions with her as a model. Knowing that information momentarily made me go mad and, to be honest, I was about to punch Nathan in the face, although in the end, I restrained myself. The young Prescott seemed touched by the story of Rachel's disease and he even offered me his help, if that would save her life. He seemed to be seeking for redemption from all his past mistakes.

Nathan assured that he could easily get into his father's computer and mess around among his contacts. According to him, a single e-mail would be more than enough to instantly deflect the Prescott's funds for any possible purpose he pleased. Although that fact benefits me right now, it's actually loathsome that a single person had so much power over all the city inhabitants.

The location Nathan sent me was a small, lonely resting place, perched on a hill placed in the immediate vicinity of his house. Or maybe should I say mansion. As I predicted, it took me about half an hour to get to the agreed place, after having a quick coffee and dressing up in my usual style, with the first rags I took from the closet.

Our meeting point was surrounded by those typical Arcadia Bay coastal trees and vegetation, and other than that, only a couple of benches and a swing —which I doubt people around here would make an intense use of it— were in place. Precisely, I could see Nathan sitting on that swing as I approached in the distance. Looking at his expression, he looked jaded, or perhaps concerned about something. His hands were gripping the swing chains, and he was swaying subtly. It gave me the feeling that this place would serve as a kind of spiritual haven for Nathan, and that he would come here in search of solitude or reflection moments. A strange sensation ran through my body… Maybe it's possible that this guy I killed in cold blood as I deemed him extremely unstable and dangerous, is actually much more than he looks.

"Let's end this shit as soon as possible." As soon as he saw me coming, Nathan frowned and made a hostile gesture. I wonder if he could put on another face while talking to someone. I guess that's something that will always remain unknown for me.

"How are we supposed to get this done? Are you absolutely sure you can sneak onto your dad's computer, just like you said last night? By the way, I was taught to say hello before opening my mouth." I answered, standing in front of my conversation partner and putting my arms akimbo.

"Oh, my apologies, _mademoiselle_." Nathan frowned even more. "And don't you dare underestimate me. I've done it a bunch of times and I've never been caught, so I could do it perfectly on my own without you sticking your nose in my house, loser."

"Not a chance I'm leaving you alone." I didn't feel offended, despite the rudeness of the demented Prescott. I was getting used to his rough manners, and I found it even funny. I won't let this spoiled brat push me around. "I have to make sure you really fulfill your side of the bargain. You don't expect me to trust you when you aimed a gun at me last night, don't you?"

Nathan's eyes widened as soon as I mentioned the gun as if it were an event of his life that he didn't want to remember anymore.

"Tha-that's called self-defense, you moron! You entered without permission in MY barn!"

"Sure, sure... Whatever, dude. Do you even know how to use it? A gun isn't a toy, you know."

"Eat a dick."

Anyone would prefer to cut their veins before remaining a minute longer with this foul-mouthed kid, but we both knew that we need each other for now. So, without further delay, we set off for the Prescott estate, despite the pain in the ass he could be.

We barely walked a couple of minutes until I saw the two-story building rise in the distance. I was both nervous and excited. After this little dirty task, I could finally terminate my duty and meet my dear Rachel. I could tell her at last that she won't have to worry anymore, that she will have her whole life ahead of her. Along with me.

"Hey, asshat. When we get in, don't play around. I don't want my folks to know that you're at my place." The voice of the disrespectful boy interrupted my thoughts.

Nathan took out a set of keys from his pocket, he first opened the main entrance with them, we passed through the sumptuous courtyard that surrounded the house —visibly well maintained by the staff in charge—, to finally open the building main entrance. At all times, the rich kid kept staring straight ahead, serious and impassive. I, on the contrary, observed the whole environment with eyes wide open: I wasn't used to be surrounded by luxury wherever I looked. Big and expensive paintings, carpets, glasses, candleholders... For a moment, I sketched a half smile and wondered how it's even possible that someone whose life is economically solved since he was born could have ended up being so troublesome.

I heard voices from one of the adjoining rooms. It sounded more like… moaning? Wowsers, are Nathan's parents making out this time in the noon? And, judging by the volume of the moans, in a quite brutal way… I tried to look away, but I couldn't help but notice a blurred female shape bouncing up and down like crazy through a small smoked crystal, located at the top of one of the hall doors.

"Fucking great. Mum has classes with the yoga teacher today too…" Young Prescott facepalmed and frowned again.

"Quite peculiar classes, from what I can see…" I mocked.

"Maybe now you can understand why my life sucks. And this is just a thousandth of all the shit that happens here."

I have to admit that I had never seriously thought about what kind of life Nathan would lead. Although I knew that he was an unhappy kid with mental problems and manipulated by Jefferson, I never analyzed the reasons that could have led him to be the way he is now, so he was looking for a father figure outside his home. Given the circumstances, I began to understand. But in spite of everything, making that empathy exercise didn't prevent me from feeling chills and a huge uneasiness as I found myself inside the Prescott residence, next to a person who pointed a gun at me and, in another timeline—I do not forget—, shot my best friend in cold blood. It was like venturing into the bad guy's headquarters.

I followed Nathan, who went up the stairs and, after crossing another corridor full of luxurious decoration, entered into what should be his room.

The place was a mess. I don't really know if that was due to the young Prescott's chaotic personality, or the fact that he now spends most of his time in Blackwell's dorms and, therefore, he neglected his own room. Among several devices such as a TV, computer, hi-fi, etc. which looked pretty cutting-edge, there was a desk full of papers, drawings, movies, medicines, books and clothes piled up. The bed was undone, and there were several creepy posters on the walls, placed illogically and randomly. What the hell are you doing here, Max? I felt totally out of place, but I must do whatever it takes to save Rachel.

"You, numbskull." My unhinged mate let out as he turned on the overpriced desktop computer he had in a corner of the desk. "So, according to you, what exactly do I have to do to save Rachel's life?"

"You didn't hear a word of what I said last night, didn't you? We have to take the bloated medical funds your father assigns to mental health and redistribute them to the rest of areas. And if you are interested in Rachel's life, it wouldn't hurt to put a little emphasis on the oncology area."

"Of course I'm interested in saving her! Don't even think for a second that I'm doing this for you. I'm doing all this for her."

Nathan's face became dismayed for a moment. I wondered what kind of relationship he and the lively blonde would have. I suppose she's so special and attractive, that not even the rattled Prescott is immune to that beauty and kindness aura she exudes.

I just stared with crossed arms how the irreverent boy, sitting in his desk chair, logged in an email account that presumably belonged to his father. I wonder how Nathan got the password. Either the father is absurdly sloppy, or the son is smarter than he looks. Anyways, he spent a good time browsing the email inbox in silence, to finally open his mouth.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"What's the matter?"

"I can't see any hospital-related email… My father should have erased all traces, or maybe he spoke with someone in a code I can't decipher…"

"C'mon man, you told me this would be a slam dunk…"

"And so it is, fucktard! I can still guess who we should contact if I access to my old man's cell phone records..."

"His cell phone? You mean, your dad is home right now?"

"How the fuck should I know. I guess so." Nathan shrugged. "He should be locked up in his office as usual."

So Sean Prescott himself is here, just a few feet away from me. I'm right beside of the most powerful person in Arcadia Bay, and the one who holds primary responsibility for Rachel's death. My eyes suddenly burnt and I clenched my fists tightly.

"Be right back. Toilet."

Without giving Nathan time to answer, I moved towards the room's door, ready to meet face to face with that scumbag. He's goin' down.

"Hey, hey, you doofus! I didn't even tell ya where the bathroom is! Are you even listening? Meh, whatthefuckever."

I left the spoiled boy alone in his room after closing the door from the hallway. I looked around a little disoriented during a few seconds, but finally, I glimpsed a room that had the door half open, and I could hear a male voice coming from it. I didn't have to think it twice: I made my way to the room at a brisk pace, my pulse racing.

I didn't knock the door, but instead, I walked to the middle of the room and stopped with arms crossed. Just as I thought, there was Sean Prescott, behind his luxurious office desk, sitting comfortably in his chair and talking on the phone. Realizing my presence, The middle-aged man cut off the call, placed the device on the desk and put a gesture half surprised, half disgusted.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?"

My face showed a mischievous smile. My eyes were bloodshot and I could feel the adrenaline filling every pore of my skin. Too bad there isn't a Guy Fawkes mask around here.

"Sean Prescott, prepare to suffer."


End file.
